The Animal and the Photographer
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: She was a photographer on her first day on the job he was the World Heavyweight champion. They were both ready to give up on love until one day... DaveOC... Rating rasied due to content!
1. Chapter 1

She was 27, shy, hurt, about to give up on love and finally starting her dream job. He was the 36 year old world heavyweight champion, twice married, cynical and a photographer's nightmare. Naturally she'd been given him as a test to see if she would be able to hack it in the world of the WWE.

----

"Excuse me Mr Bautista sir," the young photographer asked quietly interrupting the man's conversation,

"Oh sorry, look I'm really busy at the moment can you come back later? I'll get you an autograph and that I promise I've just got a damn photo shoot in a minute." He thought she was a fan, she thought he was a Greek Adonis.

"I know sir, I'm your photographer. Jamison Alister at your service," she nervously smiled at the large man, her new co-workers had warned her of the man's short temper when it came to photo shoots, he hated them with a passion, or so she'd been told.

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you around here and you've got that camera and well I put two and two together"

"That's understandable, I've just started. In fact you're my first shoot"

"Wait, yes I remember being told that I was getting a new photographer, I didn't listen to the name though, sorry. I hate shoots with a passion; to me it's all just a blur of random bull." He thought she was so cute when she blushed, she thought his voice was heaven. The champion followed Jamison towards the room designated for photo shoots, once they were inside Dave Bautista prepared himself to pose in which ever way the girl wanted him. It was clear that she was nervous and there was no doubt in the man's mind that she'd been given him as a test. He knew that he was considered the worst WWE Superstar when it came to photo shoots, it wasn't his fault if he hated having to pose in unnatural positions and get his photo taken, was it?

Yet there was something about this girl, he couldn't put his finger on it, he simply didn't want this new photographer to be kicked out on the street. Besides, she looked incredibly familiar and was quite cute, besides her accent was gorgeous, if only Dave could remember what it was.

"You look familiar, have I met you before?"

"Actually yes," Jamison blushed and Dave couldn't help but smile,

"I ran into you in Auckland Airport once, like literately. We were in the Qantas Club Lounge and I wasn't paying attention and walked past the glasses spun around to go back and missed you by like an inch. Then we both went to grab the same jug of water, I got a photo and we flew to LA together, you got caught going through security and looked over at me grinning." He thought she was incredibly cute, she wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Ah yes I remember now, you mom was moving to America. Man, the look she gave me! I thought she was about to whack me one"

"Yea, she can get like that. She was shocked that you'd be involved in such behaviour when you've got kids of your own. But she's harmless. Can you turn to your left slightly, a little bit more, perfect." She tried to focus on her job; he couldn't help but gaze into her eyes,

"So you're from New Zealand then? That's where your accent is from?"

"I was born there yes, but I grew up in Australia. So my accent is mainly Australian"

"How long have you been living in America?" He asked, trying to keep his face locked in his Animal persona.

"About 6 years or so," the woman replied sighing. She was shocked; based on the stories she had heart she was expecting growling, near temper tantrums and worse. Instead she was getting a polite and easy going guy.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yea it's alright, not too sure about the education system, though up until just recently I did work in it Myself."

"Yea, I question it too. I'm concern about what my children are really learning, I plan on taking them around the world and giving them a hands on geography lesson when I get a decent amount of time off"

"Awesome, you can stop clenching your teeth we're finished. And if I haven't screwed up the photos terribly this will be your last shoot for at least a month" Jamison smiled knowing that the man hadn't been enjoying himself yet glad that he hadn't taken it out on her.

He was utterly confused, she was utterly smitten. They had both given up on love a long time ago and neither of them could decipher how they were feeling, though Jamison managed to put it down to a simple hero crush; she had been watching the man wrestle for years and perfectly remembered the day that she'd run into him. Perhaps meeting him that day is what had made it possible for her to talk to him without stuttering and stammering like a moron. He wanted to get to know her better; she didn't want to ruffle any feathers.

"That… wasn't that bad, actually, that was the best photo shoot I've ever done" Dave burst out laughing causing Jamison to go week at her knees, his laugh was so infectious and she soon found herself laughing along with him.

"I think I'm going to demand that you and you alone do my shoots from now on, I've never felt so relaxed. I've got to film a promo soon but would you like to get something to eat after the show? It's got to be better than sitting around a hotel room," Dave rushed out, feeling like it was the first time he'd ever asked a girl anything.

"Well, actually, I live near by so I'm not staying in a hotel tonight. And I really need to get home after the show." He was disappointed; she didn't want him to find out her secret.

"But next week I'm free," she smiled hoping to make up for her blunder; he sighed opening the door with intention of returning to his locker room, slightly disheartened.

"Well I'll talk to you next week then Jamison," he prayed that she got her name right; she nearly passed out at the fact he had.

"Sir, please call me Jamie"

"Jamie it is as long as you call me Dave, I'll see you next week" Dave smiled slightly, still fairly down in the dumps at her rejection.

Just then a small body collided with his legs causing him to stumble slightly,

"Have you seen my mommy? I want to see my mommy!" The boy cried, clearly distressed. Moments later a woman Dave recognised as the company's child care director came into view,

"Elijah how many times do I have to tell you, your mother is working, she'll be back soon. You cannot run around the arena"

"MY NAME IS ELI! Have you seen my mommy?"

"Who is your mommy?" Dave ignored the director and knelt down to speak to the young boy. The boy looked strangely familiar and it slowly dawned on Dave that he shared similar features with the photographer he'd just worked with.

"Ja… I don't remember. I'm only three!" Jamie had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath the second she'd heard her son's cries, hoping that Dave wouldn't realise that he was indeed speaking to her son.

"Well do you remember what she does?"

"Ummm…"

"Does she fight people?" Dave asked miming fighting actions.

"No"

"Does she paint faces?"

"No"

"Does she take pictures?"

"Yea that's what she does! She's a… a… a… photgafer"

"A photographer?"

"That's what I said" Eli announced proudly, determined that he'd gotten it right.

"I think I know where your mommy is" Dave whispered to the boy keeping a firm arm around the child's waist,

"Really?"

"Yep," Dave smiled and could now understand why Jamie had to leave once she'd finished work, although it did indicate that she might be married. Batista felt an instant attraction (not in the sexual way) and bond with the young boy and could tell that he was a very charismatic and easy going child. In one quick swipe Dave picked the boy up and pulled himself to his feet.

"Your really big mister, like a bear"

"That's why they call me the Animal" Dave turned around and returned to the room he'd just been eager to get out of,

"I think I have something that belongs to you," Dave smiled and held Eli out to his mother,

"Eli, I told you to stay with the nice lady."

"I don't like her she keeps calling me Elijah! My name is Eli, you even told her that," the boy was quite a smart child for his age. He knew his name and he knew that on his birth certificate it said Eli as opposed to Elijah, however everyone had a strange obsession to call him by what they considered to be his full name.

"Eli, I have work to do! You know that I don't like this new arrangement any more than you do," Jamie said finally realising that her son was still in Dave's arms.

"Why can't I stay with you while you work? I want to meet the wresslers too!" Eli said refusing to accept his mother's arms.

"Because you can't, I'm sorry. I told you this is how it was going to be, you could have stayed at home with gran and grandad but you insisted on coming."

"Sorry to interrupt a mother-son moment but if you need some help I could look after Eli" Dave offered making sure to leave off the 'jah' that the young boy seemed to despise.

"Really? Can I mommy?"

"You want to take my son?"

"Yea, sure he's a cute kid. I have a promo to film but there will always be someone around who'd be more than happy to look after him. That is of course if you and his father don't mind" Dave said smiling at the child still in his arms, he'd found the perfect opportunity to find out if the woman was married.

"I don't have a daddy! It's just me, mommy and gran and grandad. Sometimes my aunt and uncle come over but other than that it's me, mommy, gran and grandad. 'Cept mommy's not going to be around very much any more," Eli's face dropped at the thought of his mother no longer being around.

"I'm sorry Dave; if you think you can handle him I would love the help. I'm sure he'd enjoy it and I'll come and get him as soon as I finish my last shoot. I wouldn't be surprised if he falls asleep soon, just make sure you don't give him any caffeine. I wasn't going to make a big deal about him but Eli is why I need to get home as soon as I finish. Next week he won't be with me so I'd love to go for a meal with you."

"Wait! You won't come for a meal with me because you have Eli? Bring him with you, I know it will be a bit late but last time I checked every three year old loves ice cream"

"ICE CREAM!" Eli piped up once more still in the safety of the Animal's arms,

"You're in for it now Mr Tough Guy, you mentioned the I word, now you've got now choice but I bet you'll be wishing you didn't by the end of the night"

"Well see about that" Dave smiled and shifted the position Eli was on his hip before saying his goodbyes and heading towards his locker room.

He thought she was gorgeous and that her kid was awesome; she thought he was her knight in shining armour, a man who actually wanted to look after her child.

A/N: I don't know if I'm going to write more let me know what you think ok.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm shocked at how many people liked my story, so by popular demand I'm writing more. Eli is a three year old; everyone knows how a three year old speaks so aside from the occasional word I'll be writing Eli's speech as an adult. Simply because Word puts too many red squiggly lines when I write like a three year old.

------

JAMIE's POV

I finished my last photo shoot, the ever cocky 'King' and his wife 'Queen' Sharmell. I was still at a lost as to how it was that Batista got his bad reputation, as Booker and his wife were far worse. Booker's ego drove me absolutely insane it was clear that he looked down on me for being new to the company. It didn't bother me though; new to the company or not I knew that I was good at what I did. Besides I'd met my crush and he seemed to like my son; however that may have changed since he'd taken on baby sitting duties. I uploaded the evening's photos on to the computer and first saved them to the instructed Flash Drive then send them to my new boss, hoping that he would like them.

I was slightly nervous as I made my way through maze of hallways to the World Heavyweight Champions locker room. I knew he'd already filmed his promo so I saw no reason as to why he wouldn't be in his room. As I reached the correct door I noticed that it was slightly ajar, I pushed it open further and was shocked by what I found. Lying lengthways on the couch was a sleeping Animal and sprawled out across his chest was my son. They looked so cute together with similar skin tones and the same dark brown hair, Eli could nearly pass as Dave's son and I'd secretly spent many a night day dreaming that Dave was his father as opposed to the man that was. Thankfully Eli's real father and I had broken up just weeks before I discovered that I was pregnant.

Slowly I pealed my sleeping son of the large man, hoping not to wake either of them. However as I draped Eli over my shoulder he stirred,

"Are we getting Ice Cream now mommy?"

"It's time to go home honey, bed time"

"But I want ice cream!" Eli began to whine causing Dave to slowly open his eyes,

"Oh Jamie, sorry we must have fallen asleep."

"Daidee mommy says it's time to go home, no ice cream," my son appealed to his new friend and I watched as his bottom lip began to quiver, a trick that always managed to make me give in and would no doubt make Dave give in.

"Jamie I do believe you promised me a meal and your son ice cream. It's not too late and I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to." I burst out laughing at Dave's words; he was willing to beg to get me to have a meal with him.

"Desperation will rarely get you anywhere"

"Mommy you promised we'd get ice cream"

"My son however will get you every where. Eli," I began looking at the son that now had his legs wrapped around my waist,

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes!"

"Did you do everything that Dave told you to do?"

"Yes"

"Dave?"

"Yea, he was great. You have one awesome son."

"Alright then food and ice cream it is then. Dave how did you get to the arena?"

"I came with the production crew on the bus"

"Well I've got my car, so how about you come with me? That is if you trust a women's driving," I smirked cheekily.

"I never question a woman's driving skills until I see them first hand," Dave smiled standing up and first picked up a sports bag before picking up a small backpack I recognised as Eli's, he must have gotten it from the Child minding area. He threw his sports bag over one shoulder and Eli's over the other before taking my son, who was attempting to climb out of my arms and back into Dave's.

"I'm being replaced," I muttered half heartedly, I knew Eli was just excited to have a male, aside from his grandfather, paying attention to him.

I'd had a crush on Dave for years, it didn't matter that he was 10 years older than me I was absolutely smitten. Watching Dave with my son was turning into the man I'd daydreamt about since the day I'd first seen him enter the ring. He was so perfect with Eli, usually when someone other than me or my parents put him in his car seat he would complain and whinge about it the entire trip however he insisted that Dave put him in his seat and he even thanked the man. I knew I was reading too deeply into things and Dave was probably just good with kids but it was the first time that Eli had someone around who just clicked with him. Dave was funny and kind and gorgeous.

I pulled up outside of Perkins knowing that it would be open and we would be able to get some semi-decent food and Eli his ice cream.

"Is this place ok with you?" I asked nervously, I felt like I was going on a date, I supposed I kind of was, after all he had asked me for a meal before he'd found out about Eli.

"Yea fine, they've got some good burgers here," Dave replied smiling slightly before unbuckling his seatbelt and going around to the backseat where my son was requesting his presence to take him out of his seat.

"Can you grab Eli's backpack, while you're back there please?" I asked watching the two males. We went in to the restaurant and were seated immediately. Five minutes later the girl returned and Dave ordered a BBQ Supreme Burger while I ordered a simple chicken Caesar salad before arguing with my son over my refusal to allow him a coke,

"DAVE!" My son whined trying to get the large man on his side,

"I will let you turn to Dave to out number me when it comes to Ice cream but there is no way I am giving you coke, especially at this time of night."

"Why can't he have it?" Dave asked, possibly remembering my warning from earlier in the evening,

"He won't sleep; he'll literately be bouncing off the walls. You simply can't control him, so we never give him coke, however if you think he should have it go ahead order it for him but he's staying with you."

"Oh please Dave? Can I?"

"He bounces off walls?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow,

"Yep, he's worse than Jeff Hardy"

"He'll a have water please" Dave turned and spoke to the waitress causing my son to begin to whinge,

"Also a plate of chicken tenders…" I began only to be interrupted by my now grumpy son,

"I don't want chicken! I want ice cream!"

"You haven't eaten since this afternoon; you refused dinner before we came out. You are not getting ice cream until you eat something"

"I don't want to!" Eli cried now standing on the seat and stamping his feet,

"Eli sit down and listen to your mother, she knows what she's talking about" Dave said backing me up for the second time in five minutes.

"I HATE YOU!" My son's behaviour was beginning to get to me, he was tired and should really be asleep yet I'd given in to the pleas of both him and Dave. If it wasn't for Dave my son would be sound asleep by now as opposed to throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a restaurant.

"Well I don't exactly like you right now either. Now if you want ice cream instead of going home and to bed you will sit down and behave like the good boy you are," I was shocked, Dave had just disciplined my son in front of me and it had worked, Eli pouted yet he sat silently opening his backpack for a toy.

"You just disciplined my son" I muttered in shock

"Oh, I did didn't I? I'm sorry I was just in father mode," he blushed; I couldn't believe that the man was blushing. There I was sitting in Perkins with the World Heavyweight Champion and he was actually blushing. He'd said father mode, only fathers know about father mode, finally it clicked. Of course Dave was good with my son; he had three children of his own, we had even discussed his father hood earlier in the evening yet it just hadn't clicked.

"You're married," I stated in a near dazed shock,

"Well that was random. I was married I have however been divorced for close to a year."

"What's divorced?" My son asked making me realise how easy it was to forget that he was around.

"It's when two people decide that they don't want to be married any more"

"Why do they do that?"

"Well sometimes they don't love each other any more or other things happen that makes being married very hard"

"Why did you get divorced?" Now it was my turn to blush, my son was infamous for asking questions that embarrassed the hell out of me, I sent an apologetic glance to my companion yet he simply smiled slightly before shrugging.

"My wife wasn't very nice, she did some things that hurt me very badly," Dave carefully explained to my son before mouthing 'affair' in my direction, although there was no need I'd worked it out on my own and was no stranger to the concept. Eli's father had cheated on me, which had lead to our break up

"Did she make you cry?"

"Yes, she made me cry"

Dave's answers seemed to satisfy my ever curious son and he went back to the toy that he was playing with while Dave and I continued talking. We spoke about our children, he told me about his three daughters how they were from his first marriage and his marriage to Angie put a distance between him and the girls, now he was struggling to make up for lost time. While we were talking the waitress delivered our meals and despite Eli's tantrum earlier he got stuck into the food placed in front of him.

"Eli slow down, you'll make yourself sick. Sorry father mode" Dave blushed slightly as he once again began to talk to my son as though he was his own. I was thoroughly enjoying the evening and was falling hard for Dave, I'd always had a crush on him but this was seriously turning into something more. The main factor being the interaction that was occurring between the man and my son, they were getting along great and really seemed to like each other. I was beginning to have trouble remembering that Dave shouldn't be disciplining my son, as much as I wished he was, I had to remember that Dave wasn't Eli's father.

Once Eli had scoffed down his chicken tenders Dave ordered him his ice cream and once he'd finished that a glass of warm milk. It wasn't long before Eli had turned his backpack into a pillow and had drifted off to sleep,

"He's a total angel when he's like this"

"So why aren't you going to travel with him?" Dave asked looking at my now sleeping son,

"He's three and he needs a stable environment, not to travel around constantly"

"He's three; he needs his mom especially when he doesn't have a dad around," I more than anything knew this and it was killing me that I was going to leave my son, yet my parents and I had decided that this was what would be 'best' for him.

"Yea? And what about when I'm working? You saw what happened tonight, what do I do with him when I've got a shoot? There is no way he'll go back to the child care centre, what? are you going to look after him?" I asked somewhat sardonically not expecting him to agree.

"I don't think he'd have it any other way. Besides I think I love your son," Dave smiled running his hand through Eli's hair.

I was in shock; he was willing to put up with my son, while he was working so that I would be able to work. Not only that but he loved my son.


	3. Chapter 3

DAVE'S POV

Admittedly I had purposely set myself up to become Eli's new babysitter, I knew Vince wouldn't be too impressed but what was he going to do? I put bums on seats and as long as it didn't affect my work Vince had no reason to reprimand me. It was true what I had said to Jamie, I loved her young boy and had no issues with wanting to look after him; however I did have a hidden agenda. Being with Eli would help me get closer to his mother, the brunette beauty that I was already smitten with.

While I wanted to get closer to Jamie and Eli I was very wary, always wary, both my wives had, had affairs and I was starting to feel that I had 'screw me over' stamped across my forehead. The day my second divorce was finalised I came to the conclusion that marriage and relationships really weren't my thing, I resigned myself to a life of bachelorhood using who I was and my public profile to deal with my sexual desires. Some what pathetically I would return to the hotel after each show only to head for a local club eager to pick up some gorgeous young girl, take her back to my hotel room and have my way with her.

However I didn't want to 'have my way' with Jamie, I wanted to care for her, to be with her and to take the hurt, that I could see in the depths of her dark brown eyes, away. I'd long learnt how to see into the depths of a persons eyes, how to use their eyes to look into their soul. When I looked into Jamie's eyes I saw pain, hurt and yet at the same time an undefinable passion for life. I wanted to remove the pain and hurt I saw so that the passion was free to shine through. Perhaps I could just do that being friends, I didn't have to get romantically involved, did I?

My thoughts were broken when the young waitress placed two cups of coffee on our table ensuring to brush her hand against mine and giving me a smile that said that she clearly wanted more than just a decent tip, any other night I would have returned her flirtations but with Jamie and Eli around there was no way in hell that I was interested, besides she looked young enough to be my daughter.

"Someone has their eye on you," Jamie's laughingly commented as the young waitress walked off swaying her hips.

"Yea she's cute, pity she looks just like my oldest." I blushed slightly finally able to comment as Eli began to stir,

"Is it home time yet mommy?"

"Soon hon, just let Dave and I finish our drinks then we'll go home," Jamie sighed slightly, being a single parent must be hard but it did seem that she had some family around her.

"Daidee are you coming home with us?" Eli asked causing me to blush for about the billionth time that night,

"No hon, Dave has to go to his hotel"

"Why can't he stay with us?"

"Because all of his stuff is at the hotel," I listened to Jamie explain to her young son before looking to me and mouthing an apology, I just shrugged. I wasn't going to let on that I wouldn't mind going home with the duo, stuff at the hotel or not.

"Can't we get his stuff from the hotel then?"

"Eli I would love to stay with you but I have to get up very early in the morning and go to a very important meeting and I wouldn't be able to do that if I stayed with you," I gently explained to the boy who paused for a moment clearly thinking,

"If you can't stay with us can we stay with you?" Eli was smart there was no denying it and I could easily see how he came up with his question,

"Eli we're going to the zoo in the morning, remember? You and Jimmy have been looking forward to it for ages"

"Oh yea I forgot! Jimmy really wants to see the Lions but I really want to see the Elephants"

"You'll get to see them both, we're going to see all the animals" Jamie replied, clearly relieved to change the subject,

"Who's Jimmy?" I asked curious about this new name,

"He's my bestest, bestest friend!" Eli replied yawning, reminding us how late it was getting,

"Alright, time to get you home young man or you'll be too tired to go to the zoo," Jamie announced as she indicated for the bill before getting out her purse in an attempt to pay. I put my hand on top of hers to stop her and felt an immediate bolt of electricity through my skin.

"My shout"

"No let me"

"Jamie I asked you to dinner and I told Eli I'd buy him Ice cream so it's only right that I pay"

"Fine I'll let you pay for Eli's ice cream and your own meal but I'm paying for myself." Jamie was clearly a tough woman; she paid her own way in life and wasn't going to stop now,

"You better listen to her Daidee"

"Alright" I laughed at Eli's warning, I wasn't about to test Jamie's limits so early in the game. I quickly picked up the bill and worked out the cost of Eli's meal and my own and tossed a 20 down on the table before Jamie did the same, neither of us waiting for our change before standing up and heading for the exit, Eli snuggling into my chest nearly asleep once again.

"Leaving already Mr Batista?" The young waitress asked running her hand seductively down my arm,

"Yes, my son needs to get to bed. My family and I enjoyed our meal though, thank you." I smiled causing the girl to automatically drop her hand and scowl at Jamie,

"Let's going hon" I continued, putting my arm around Jamie's shoulder and directing her out of the building, once we were in the car Jamie burst out laughing,

"What?"

"That is certainly one way to destroy someone's fantasy"

"Oh, I hope you didn't mind about that" I blushed realising I may have stepped over the line.

"No, that was brilliant" Jamie continued laughing as she pulled out of the car park. I found her laugh infectious and was soon laughing along with my companion.

The trip back to the hotel was the best car trip I'd had in years, we spent the entire time laughing and joking around, and I didn't even notice we were going in the wrong direction. It wasn't until the car had stopped and I found myself looking up at a large house in the suburbs that I realised we'd gone the wrong way.

"Oh shit, I forgot I had to drop you off. This is where I live; do you mind if I take Eli up to bed then I'll take you back to the hotel?" When Jamie blushed it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, her olive cheeks going a dark pink really bought out the brown in her eyes.

"I can call a taxi if you like, I wouldn't want to be a burden" I offered secretly hoping that the girl would refuse,

"No, it's my fault you shouldn't have to catch a taxi, I'll drive you back just let me put Eli to bed first"

"Mommy are we home yet?" As if on cue Eli asked from the backseat,

"Yes honey, time for you to go to bed," Jamie sighed getting out of the car to help her son,

"Daidee did you decide to stay with us?"

"No buddy, you mom forgot to drop me off" I explained getting out of the car at Jamie's direction and followed the two inside.

Jamie took me into the kitchen saying that I could wait there if I wanted to and to feel free to get a drink.

"Eli's exhausted; it shouldn't take time to put him to bed"

"Night Daidee" Eli called tiredly as his mother carried him up to bed. I waited a couple of moments before deciding to explore my surroundings slightly. The kitchen was a decent size and immaculately cleaned, in the cupboards was enough food to feed a small army and the fridge was just as bad. Standing at the bottom of the stairs I could see the lounge and a hallway that I'd seen Jamie go down which made me think that it led to the bedrooms.

"You're Batista right?" A soft voice asked from behind causing me to turn around feeling somewhat guilty,

"Yes ma'am" I smiled as I came face to face with Jamie's mother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took Jamie and Eli out for dinner after the show and we got caught up talking on the way home that Jamie forgot to drop me off. I'm just waiting for her to put Eli to bed then she's going to take me to my hotel."

"Yes well I never understood you, such barbaric behaviour you're involved in and now Jamie's got herself caught up in it all. Knowing her she'll probably fall in love with one of you lot, she'll be caught in the wrestling world forever and that poor child of hers…"

"MOTHER!" Jamie's wonderful voice echoed down the stairs causing me to turn my head towards the sound, she had changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a blue stripped long sleeve shirt and she looked gorgeous.

"Leave the poor man alone! I just put Eli to bed, I've just got to run Dave back into the city but I shouldn't be too long." Jamie gracefully ran down the stairs and kissed her mothers cheek slightly before directing me back to the car.

"I'm sorry about my mom," she sighed, I brushed the apology off. I'd met plenty of women who didn't agree with the way I made my living; I'd met plenty of men with the same beliefs. All I could say was that wrestling wasn't for everyone, if you don't like it don't watch it.

The trip back into the city and to my hotel was quite different than the drive from the restaurant; we used the time to get to know each other better, delving into deeper conversation than we could do with Eli around. Somewhere along the line my failed marriages became the topic of conversation,

"I was 22 when I married my first wife, Michelle; she was a year older than me and had a three year old daughter. I was young and fell hard and heavy for Michelle and was in love with her little girl. I was bouncing at the time and finished work early one night when a health inspector had closed down the club I was working at. I opened the door and went to slip into bed with Michelle but found some other guy in there with her, you know just keeping my place warm.

Angie was pretty much the same; she's been battling cancer for years and spending a lot of time with her doctor. After my latest surgery I had a lot of physiotherapy, one afternoon I came home to find Angie's doctor performing an oral examination. Needless to say I wasn't too impressed and I packed up and left.

What about you and Eli's father?" I asked turning the tables hoping that she would spill her guts the way I'd just spilt mine.

"His name was Conner; I met him at college just after I'd moved to America. He was the tall, dark, handsome and silent type. Since he was at Crown with me he was naturally a Christian so that was also a big plus. He swept me off my feet, we'd planned to get married and though we weren't officially engaged we saw ourselves as married. One day I was on my way home from work and I got a phone call from a mutual college friend, she told me that she couldn't do this to me anymore and spilt the whole story about how her and Conner were meeting near every week for sex and how he constantly told her that he loved her. I got home and kicked Conner out, told him that I knew everything and that if he loved Krista he should be with her. The more I had gotten to know him the more he changed, he was moody and would drink a lot, he didn't abuse me but I think if I stayed with him he would have.

He left the country a week or two after I broke it off and not long after that I found out I was pregnant with Eli, there was no way I wanted my child raised with Conner as his father. When I left him I moved back home and when my parents found out I was pregnant they promised to be there for me and help me raise my child. Eli's still young enough to accept a lame answer about his father; I try to avoid the subject as much as I can." During her speech I'd picked up a couple of things; firstly she was still very hurt over what Conner had done and second she was holding something back.

I'd only known the girl and her son for an evening but I was eager to get to know them more, to find out what Jamie was holding back and take away that hurt. I already felt the walls around my heart beginning to break down and I knew I was in deep trouble, yet I didn't care anymore.

We pulled up at the hotel and I wanted nothing more than to invite Jamie up to my room, not for sex, just to hold her, to be in her presence for even longer, but I knew that I couldn't. Jamie had to get back to Eli and besides I didn't want to demoralise her and risk her thinking that I saw her as nothing more than a ring rat. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my sports bag from the backseat before going around to her window and waiting for her to wind it down.

"When will I see you and Eli again?" I asked casually leaning against the door.

"Next Tuesday, I'll be only working Tuesdays for the first month until Kris, one of the ring photographers, finishes and I take his place. Then I'll be on a similar schedule to yourself," if Jamie was going to become a ring photographer then I was going to be screwed, I'd be distracted every time I that I saw the woman. I could picture it now, in the middle of a main event match and I'd catch a glimpse of her deep brown eyes and I'd be long gone, watching her as she worked away, while my opponent kicked my butt.

"Did you mean what you said about looking after Eli?"

"Of course"

"Great, I should be able to get a break when you have a match or need to film a promo and I will pay you for it"

"Pay me by going out to dinner with me Tuesday night" I replied flashing a hopeful smile,

"If it is anything like tonight, how can I resist?"

"Great! I had a really nice time tonight" I sighed.

"Me too, I can't wait until next week," Jamie smiled, such a beautiful smile. We both went quiet; I felt like a teenage boy on his first date and leant forward slightly, hoping to give Jamie a brief kiss. Just then I felt hands thump down on my shoulders,

"Davie boy, where have you been? You've missed all the fun!" A drunken Paul London slurred,

"Yea we've had so much fun," his tag team partner added before walking towards the hotel doors only to trip and fall on the gutter.

"I did that on purpose!" Brian announced standing up and haphazardly brushing himself off only to do the same thing moments later.

"I think I'd better go, I better look after these two, make sure they get back to their hotel room in one piece" I sighed,

"I'll see you on Tuesday, give Eli a hug for me," Jamie didn't get a chance to reply as Paul spoke up once more,

"Davie I think I'm going to be…" he didn't finish his sentence before he purged the contents of his stomach all over my shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've edited and worked on the previous chapters so go and check them out to check for any changes. **

**--------**

**JAMIE**

He was about to kiss me, David Michael Bautista, the World Heavyweight Champion, the best in the world at what he does was going to kiss me, a photographer and a single mom. That is until a drunk Paul London and Brian Kendrick interrupted for which I was both grateful for and annoyed with at the same time.

I watched as Paul lurched forward only to vomit all over Dave's extremely expensive looking shoes; Dave shook his head in disgust before leading the younger man towards a nearby garden bed. Eventually Brian gave up attempting to conquer the curb and headed over to join his friend in the garden bed. It wasn't until Dave picked the two men up and directed them into the hotel that I tore my eyes away and drove off. As I drove out of the hotel drive way I found my cell phone and connected the hands free before contacting my best friend.

"You better be ringing to tell me you've just been out with Sandman or Batista, if not I am hanging up and never going to speak to you again," Alex sleepily groaned after picking up on the 6th ring.

"Good thing that I'm ringing to tell you that I've just been out with Batista then"

"What about Sandman"

"It was a Smackdown only show" I explained and automatically heard the click of my friend hanging up on me. I shook my head slightly and let out a laugh, before beginning to count silently knowing that it wouldn't be long before my friend rang me back. Sure enough by the time I had reached 6, Johnny Cash's Folsom 'Prison Blues' rang out through the car signifying my friends return call.

"Took you long enough" I laughed,

"Please tell me you made every fan girl jealous and screwed the man senseless"

"No I didn't screw him senseless as you so put it but he did baby sit Eli and then we went out for dinner"

"And you didn't take advantage of the situation because why?" My friend berated me, knowing full well that I was above that sort of behaviour,

"For starters I haven't kissed anyone let alone screwed them senseless since before Eli was born…"

"Wait did you say that he baby sat Eli? What happened to Eli going into child care?"

"The bitch kept calling him Elijah so he chucked a shit fit and did a runner. He ran into Dave as he was leaving the shoot we'd just done and Dave offered to baby sit him. Once I'd finished I went to get Eli and found the two of them sound asleep on the couch together, they looked so gorgeous together. Anyway Dave convinced me to go out to dinner with him and he bought Eli ice cream. On the way home we were having so much fun I forgot I had to drop him off and ended up bringing him back to my place, so I took Eli up to bed and then drove Dave back to his hotel. I'm pretty sure that he was going to kiss me, that is until Paul London and Brian Kendrick interrupted" I explained giving my best friend a brief run down of the events of the evening, I knew I'd be forced to explain further when we took our sons to the zoo but that explanation would do for now.

Alex naturally jumped on the information of Dave having coming close to kissing me and the two of us over analysed that one little move the entire drive home only ending the call when I pulled into my garage and parked the car. Disconnecting my hands free and leaving it in the car I grabbed my bag and cell phone before entering my now dark house. I quietly headed upstairs and noted that the light at the end of the hall was still on which meant my mother was still awake. I paid no attention to the light and silently entered my room which was the first along the narrow hallway. I flicked my light on and was shocked to find my son sprawled out across my bed, I could have sworn that I had put him into his own bed. Sneaking out of my room and down the hall I popped my head into my parent's bedroom,

"Why is Eli in my bed?"

"He woke up about half an hour ago, said he had a bad dream so I told him that he could get into your bed and you'd move him when you got home." Needless to say I wasn't impress, my mother knew that I was trying to get my son in the habit of spending the full night in his own bed and her letting him sleep in my bed didn't help the case.

"Alright, night I love you" I sighed entering the room to give my mother a kiss, noting that my step dad was sound asleep and snoring slightly.

Returning to my room I gently picked up my son and carried him into his bedroom tucking his Bob the Builder quilt around him hoping that he would stay in his bed. Half an hour later I finally climbed into my own bed, exhausted by the events of the evening. I dreamt that Conner had returned and Dave swooped in as my knight in shining armour, by the time I woke up to my son bouncing on my bed, I was utterly confused about my feelings.

Conner had hurt me a great deal, yes his inability to be monogamous burnt but it really was just the straw that broke the camels back. Despite our college's no drinking policy Conner liked to knock back a few drinks before dinner, a few drinks with dinner, a few after dinner and so forth, especially near the end of our relationship he spent much of his time in a drunken stupor. He'd only ever laid an angry hand on me once however his words cut deep and left me broken on more than one occasion, he had also forced me into the bedroom many times. Sadly enough our first time had been forced upon me yet I'd never told anyone, they only knew about his drinking not about anything else. They were the secrets I bore and now the thoughts of getting to know Dave petrified me.

Conner had been my first real boyfriend and despite knowing that his behaviour was wrong I believed that I loved him so I allowed him to get away with it. Looking back I suppose I was too frightened to do anything, if I reported his actions to the police how would Conner react? And if I told my parents, how would they react? Would they think less of me, especially since I wanted the relationship to continue?

I couldn't feign sleep any longer especially with the way my son was jumping on my bed; I groaned and managed to sneak a peek at the clock, 06:02 am. Eli had to be kidding; he loved his sleep and only excitement over going somewhere special would have him awake so early. Rolling over quickly I pulled my young son down into my lap,

"Eli, it is 6am we are not going to the zoo for at least another four hours. Go back to bed!"

"I'm too excited! I can't sleep"

"Fine you can sit on my bed and watch Nickelodeon" I grabbed the remote control to my TV and flicked it onto my sons favourite channel knowing that one of his favourite shoes, 'Go, Diego, Go' would have just started. Sure enough by the time the first ad break rolled around Eli was once again in the land of nod, I however wasn't as lucky.

My dreams had left me awake and feeling restless, I wondered what had caused Conner's appearance in my dreams after close to four years of him being out of my life. I supposed it must have been Dave's kindness and my attraction to him, I was probably reading too much into it but the man did ask me out and he was going to kiss me. Frustration got to me and I didn't want my fidgeting to wake my now sleeping son so I decided to head downstairs and get a coffee. My step dad was already down there eating his breakfast as he prepared for work.

"You're up early?"

"Yea Eli woke me" I sighed flicking on the coffee pot, I'd lasted 21 years without drinking any coffee yet Conner's wake up habit rubbed off on me and I was now addicted. I sat down in a companionable silence with the man who'd taken on the role of my father since I'd been 16. Once he'd finished and put his dirty plate in the dishwasher he leant down and kissed my forehead,

"Have a good day at the zoo, your mom's in the shower so she'll be down to keep you company soon" with those calming words he grabbed his suitcase and headed into the garage.

Was once again left alone with my thoughts; when Eli was first born I was petrified Conner would somehow find out and return looking for his heir yet as time moved on I relaxed. For some reason sitting in my parents kitchen I found myself shaking with fear that perhaps the man knew about his son and was just biding his time before he returned.

"You got in late last night darl" my mom's voice echoed into my thoughts,

"Yea"

"I didn't get the chance to ask how your first day went." I nearly laughed, my mom might not agree with everything that I do but she will always support me no matter what.

I watched as she began to prepare her morning cup of tea while muttering about my coffee habit before sitting down for me to tell her about my evening, I'd had three photo shoots and two meetings and she demanded every detail of each so naturally I obliged, making sure to include what had happened with Eli,

"That boy needs a father around, give him more discipline. You can only do so much" I'd heard it a million times before, my son needed a father around.

"I know. Oh yea I've decided that Eli's going to travel with me for a bit"

"I thought we'd discussed this and besides you just said he chucked a fit because of the child care worker, he's a stubborn as you are he wont go back"

"Dave's offered to baby sit him, they get along really well. We were at dinner last night and Eli started to have a temper tantrum and all it took was a couple of words from Dave and he started behaving, maybe Dave is the male role model he needs"

"Your son needs a father not some guy that gets beaten up for a living and not to travel around the world"

"He needs me as much as he needs a dad! It'll be great for him, he'll be around lots of guys and he'll see the world, you took us kids travelling when we were younger it never did us any harm"

"What about when Eli starts school?" My mom asked knowing she had lost.

"That's not for a couple of years yet, who knows where we'll be then…" I began, mom knew that once I'd made up my mind I couldn't be swayed but the conversation got ended as my son appeared at the doorway holding his favourite stuffed elephant in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Mommy I'm thirsty," he announced climbing onto my lap and snuggling into my chest, one glance at my own mom had her standing up and getting my son's sipper cup out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave to warm it up slightly, each morning I made sure there was a cup of milk in the fridge for my son. Once he'd had his drink I took him upstairs and got him dressed in what he called his 'Croc hunt' outfit, which consisted of a button up Khaki shirt and Khaki shorts with 'work' boots, it was an outfit that my friend in Australia had sent him from Australia Zoo and was modelled after the young boy's Idol the Crocodile Hunter Steve Irwin, I'd received word earlier in the week that the man had passed away yet I couldn't bear to break the news to my son.

Just before 9 am, my mom had left for work and Eli and I were having breakfast when there was a knock on the front door before my best friend Alex and her son entered,

"You're early, this must be a world first" I remarked ensuring to tease my friend about her usual habit.

"Yea, Eli told Jimmy that you had promised him cheese on toast today and of course I don't have the 'correct' ingredients to make it for him," the ingredients she was talking about was the Australian spread Vegemite, something that many American's, including Alex, couldn't stand, yet I'd managed to change the tastes of her son, who would now eat it every time he was over our place. My step father ordered it from an Australian store somewhere every few months, so that we always had a supply. I smiled and cut up the freshly made pieces that I'd just taken out of the oven as my friend poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside her son.

"Here you going Jimmy, just how you like it, no crust" I smiled placing a plate in front of the boy before placing an identical one in front of Eli.

"Jimmy I do not understand how you can eat that"

"It's yummy," the 4 year old shrugged before taking a bite,

"Hey its good for him, it's got Vitamin B in it."

"Doesn't change the fact it tastes horrible, so you going to tell me about last night?"

"I made a new friend!" Eli announced and began talking about what had happened last night. I just gave Alex a look promising that I'd tell her while we were at the zoo.

"Watch the boys for a minute? I need to go finish getting ready."

Just under an hour later we were entering the zoo with two very excited boys, and while we didn't generally agree with child leashes we knew that we would lose the boys if we didn't use them. While we followed the boys around she asked questions about hat had happened the night before while I listening to her bitch about what Jimmy's father, Bryan, had done this time. The two were no longer together but shared custody of their son, Bryan was meant to take the boy every Monday and return him on Tuesdays, but he usually came up with some excuse or another. We went to the Elephants and then the Lions followed by the Tigers and other big cats next we went to the Primate area before heading for the Zoo restaurant for lunch.

At the restaurant the young waitress who came to take our orders gave us a look of absolute disgust; I wasn't surprised after all many people had issues with child leashes.

"What can I get for you?"

"Can I please get the fish and chips kids' meal for Eli and just the Caesar salad for myself thanks"

"And what drinks?"

"Do you have a can of the caffeine free coke?" I asked moments after my son made his request for coke,

"Yes"

"Can I please get that and just an empty kids' meal cup please? And a water for myself thank you"

"What you think you're trying to be healthy or something, think you're so much better than everyone else? Why not just get him a coke," the waitress muttered under her breath as she took Alex and Jimmy's orders.

"Excuse me are you this boys mother?"

"No are you?"

"Yes! And I'll decide what he drinks or not, there is a reason he isn't getting a normal coke so don't think you can decide what is right for my child. Now we've placed our orders, go fill them and I suggest you get one of your co-workers to deliver our meals." I was quite proud of myself, I hated confrontation but I hated people getting all high and mighty about my child even more. Alex just rolled her eyes and laughed before pulling out colouring-in equipment for our boys. The two of us worked well together and treated our children as though they were our own.

-------

A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter and didn't get to write everything I wanted too but I will do that in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

R.I.P Crocodile Hunter Steve Irwin… September 8 2006 is International Khaki Day, wear Khaki! Make people aware of Steve Irwin's conservation efforts and raise money to keep his funds open!

Thank you to EVERYONE who reads and an even bigger thank you to those who review.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAVE**

I looked down at what were once a $500 pair of shoes to see them now covered in Paul's vomit, I shook my head sadly and led him over to the garden bed before he could damage any more of my outfit. It wasn't long before Brian had joined his friend and the two of them were practicing synchronised regurgitation. Eventually their stomachs seemed to have emptied so I pulled each man to their feet and wrapped an arm around their waists, it wasn't easy supporting the weight of two men but I managed to get them inside and into the elevator, distracted by the 'excitement' I barely even noticed that Jamie was yet to leave.

"Are you two sharing?" I asked hoping that I'd receive an affirmative answer,

"I never share!" Brian haphazardly slurred, nearly falling over in the process. _You are tonight _I thought remembering that Paul was on the same floor as myself so I pressed the button and felt the near unconscious man's pockets for his room key, luckily it was still in its envelope which had the room number written on it. The elevator opened and I dragged the boys down the hall and found the door that led to Paul's hotel room. Using the key I pushed the door open to find Sylvan sound asleep in one of the beds so I threw the two boys onto what was clearly meant to be Paul's bed, Paul groaned and woke up Sylvan,

"What's going on?"

"They're drunk! Make sure they don't choke to death on their own vomit," I muttered before closing the hotel room door behind me and making my way to my own room.

Knowing that, until I could purchase another pair of shoes, I would have to wear my wrestling boots I binned my soiled ones and got in the shower. Soon I was climbing into my hotel bed that was always too small and either too soft or too hard, this particular one was too soft. It didn't matter though, as moments after I lay down I was fast asleep. I could never remember my dreams yet this time I woke up with an uneasy feeling and thinking of my ex wives and Jamie, it made me uncomfortable and I wanted to attempt to figure out what the feeling meant but I had a meeting to attend. I showered quickly and pulled on a pair of black slacks with a light blue shirt, eventually I had to put on my wrestling boots, they were the most uncomfortable walking shoes ever but they were all I had and I wouldn't get to the store until I arrived in Michigan, where had our next house show, but first I had a meeting to attend.

Ah, my early morning meeting, my excuse for not staying with Eli and Jamie. After getting dressed I grabbed my bags and headed down to the lobby to check out. After checking out I found my rental and headed towards Vince McMahon's hotel where the meeting was going to be held. Angie and Michelle were still on my mind as was Jamie and through the entire drive they were all that I could think of. I was reliving the two days that I discovered my wives inability to be monogamous, it was as if I was really there once again. I could see the scenes as clear as day, hear the voices as though the speakers were right infront of me. I was replaying the conversations out loud as I drove, if anyone could have heard me they would have thought that I had seriously lost the plot. Once the scenes had played out in my mind they started playing again yet this time Michelle and Angie had turned into Jamie, it was no longer my wives having the affairs. this time it was Jamie and my heart felt like it was breaking in half, I was devastated and infuriated, my heart began beating faster and my grip on the steering wheel kept getting tighter, soon my knuckles were as white as freshly fallen snow.

By the time I pulled up at Vince's hotel I was furious, I couldn't even see straight. I had slipped out of the real world and was convinced that what I'd seen in my mind had really happened. It didn't matter that I'd only just met Jamie, in my mind we were together, we had a family together, in my mind it was real. I was so close to losing it, I went to walk around the corner of a wall and my shoulder clipped the edge of it I was about to spin around and take my irrational anger out on the wall when I felt a warm hand rest on the opposite shoulder. Slowly I turned around and came face to face with my good friend Paul, known to the public as Triple H, and in his arms was his new daughter, Aurora.

"Long time no see how you going man?" Paul smiled, I hadn't expected him to be at the meeting he was on a different show to me but it was his appearance that had bought me back to the real world.

"I'm good yea. What about you? Steph's got you playing baby sitter I see"

"Nah, I kidnapped her, I missed my little girl. I'm great! Loving fatherhood"

"Great, good thing she looks nothing like you," I grinned teasing the man. The anger that I had felt moments before was now gone however I was still feeling somewhat uneasy. This time there was also confusion, why had I gotten so worked up over the mere concept of Jamie having an affair?

"Yea, yea I've heard it all from Shane," Paul laughed rolling his eyes,

"So what are you doing this neck of the woods?"

"Vince wanted Steph at the meeting and I came along because I figured it could be beneficial, besides it meant that I get to spend more time with my two favourite girls," my friend replied turning to his daughter and adjusting the way he was holding her.

"So Dave what got you so angry that you were about to take it out on this poor defenceless wall here?" Paul asked pretending to caress the wall,

"Just thinking about when I found out about Michelle and Angie."

"That would definitely get anyone seeing red. But what got you thinking about that?"

"I met someone" I sighed; I found it near impossible to withhold anything the man to whom I owed my career.

It was, the then boyfriend of the Stephanie Mc Mahon, Paul , who noticed me in WWE's developmental Ohio Valley Wrestling, as Leviathan. He saw my talent and used his closeness to the chairman of WWE to get me out of OVW and into the big leagues. I started out with a lame bodyguard gimmick as Deacon Batista but Paul pushed and eventually I became a member of his faction, Evolution. Despite Paul being 3 years younger than me, he along with Ric Flair became my mentors and good friends, they helped me get where I am today and I owed my championship to Paul.

"You meet someone every week"

"No I _met _someone, there was no sex just companionship and lots of laughter"

"What's her name?" I noticed Paul rolling his eyes slightly; it was true that since my last divorce I was meeting someone every week. I had no doubt that he was simply humouring me.

"Jamie Alister, she's the new…"

"Smackdown photographer right? Steph, saw her work and rallied for Vince to hire the girl," my friend explained, screwing up his face slightly as he attempted to remember the girl.

"Yea, she's got this gorgeous little boy, Eli, not Elijah just Eli. Vince is going to go ape but I've kind of become the kid's Tuesday night babysitter"

"You did what?"

"The child care lady, what was her name?"

"Serena?"

"Yea her, she kept calling him Elijah but his name is Eli, anyway he stormed out and quite literately ran into me. I offered to look after him for the evening and then took the two out for dinner where I found out she wasn't going to travel with her son and I just thought that wasn't cool. The kid doesn't have a father and he's only 3, he can't grow up with his mom barely around,"

"Dave, Vince is going to kill you!" Paul finally agreed as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Steph's high pitched voice echoed through the underground parking garage. I watched as Paul kissed his wife before kissing her cheek myself.

"Dad is waiting to start the meeting, you three are the only ones not there so he sent me as the search party," it wasn't until Steph took Aurora from her husband's arms that I realised who the third person was.

"Oh I totally forgot about the meeting, Dave just needed a bit of calming down before he created a new storage room down here," Paul explained as we began walking towards the elevator,

"What's wrong Davie?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my ex-wives"

"Oh Davie what got you thinking about them?" The younger woman asked wrapping an arm around my waist,

"He met the new Smackdown Photographer" Luckily at that point the elevator doors opened and we were met by the oldest Mc Mahon child, Shane, who shuffled us into the meeting where we met a scowling Vince McMahon,

"I found them daddy, they were in the garage having a chat"

"Sorry sir" I muttered before taking the seat Paul pulled out for me. On my other side was Bobby Lashley and as I looked around I noted that all my co-workers were already seated.

During the meeting I was off in a dream world, I kept thinking about Jamie and Eli, they were going to the zoo and I wondered which animals they saw first and what they were doing at that point in time. About an hour into the meeting I got a tap on the shoulder before I was passed a note,

"Paul says you _met _the new photographer, I must admit she's a cutie. In the words of John Cena 'I'd Hit it' " I looked behind me at who passed the note as saw Booker giving me a smug look.

"She's a human being, a mother. Yes she is extremely good looking but she's not an object and deserves better than you making such snide comments" I hastily scribbled and tossed the paper on to the table behind me, moments later I had it land back in front of me,

"She's a mom? Definitely a MILF!"

"Watch it or I'll come back there and flatten your ass"

"Whoa someone's a bit touchy today"

"She deserves better than you acting like she is some prostitute or something"

"Whoa, SORRY!"

"DAVID, BOOKER! Passing notes? Are you two still in high school? You can discuss Dave's love life AFTER the meeting, now pay attention." Vince interrupted successfully embarrassing me in front of my co-workers and causing Paul to nudge me and give me a look that asked 'what the hell?' I just shrugged and sent a look back to Booker before rolling my eyes at Paul, knowing that he would understand what I was getting at.

I attempted to listen to what Vince was telling us, it had something to do with me and my feud with Booker, I'd won my title back from him just recently and it was nearly time for the feud to come to an end. Yet it wasn't long until I had drifted back into my dream world, this time I once again wondered why the simple thought of a women I barely knew having an affair had me about to re-design the garage of the hotel. I loved both Angie and Michelle but they had never had this reaction on me before, naturally when I met them the thought of infidelity wasn't there, even with Angie I went in to the relationship with a sense of naivety. The thing was with Michelle and Angie I wasn't having daydreams of a future together within the first 24 hours of meeting them.

Michelle and I had met at a club I was bouncing at, we hit it off pretty well and I asked her out for breakfast once I'd finished my shift. I thought she was pretty hot, especially in her mini skirt and sparkly midriff; her long blonde hair was tied back and covered in glitter as was her taunt stomach that was being displayed under her shirt. I will admit to begin with I was looking for a good lay and about 6am that morning I got it; however I was shocked as hell when basking in the after glow there was a small voice from the doorway. The person connected to the voice was complaining about being hungry and as her mother was dead to the world I felt compelled to feed the child and stay with her until her mother woke. The rest is history, I suppose looking back on it that little girl was what turned an one night stand into an actual relationship then her and our two daughters, who arrived later, are what kept us together so long.

I was wrestling in OVW when my old friend, Craig, introduced me to Angie. Craig figured that I needed to start dating again and since he was one of my best friends and she was his wife's sister I decided to humour him. When I met her I was immediately attracted, I'd picked her up from work so she was wearing a simple Navy skirt and matching jacket that covered a nice white blouse. Her auburn hair was in a professional bun and her green eyes shone with life. I took her to a nice restaurant for dinner and we hit it off straight away, I was smitten. We started to see each other on a regular basis and I soon fell in love. Angie liked the fine things in life and I did my best to give them to her, this however did tend to upset my daughters. They never seemed to get along with Angie yet I just figured it was because she wasn't their mom. After I'd found out about Angie and her doctor I headed straight to Craig's place, I had the intention of flattening him, after all he was the one who had introduced us, yet when he answered the door I just broke down. I couldn't accept that it could happen to me a second time, Craig of course felt guilty as hell as he felt responsible, then felt even worse when he discovered that his wife had known the entire time.

"Dave! Davie hon are you alive in there?" Steph waved her hand in front of my face snapping back to reality.

"Yea sorry, what happened?"

"The meeting is over. Come on Paulie will drive you to the airport"

"I'm fine Stephie, I promise"

"You keep drifting off into la-la land and I don't want you doing so in the car and getting yourself killed."

"Yea come on Dave, let me drive you to the airport. We haven't really caught up in a while," Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Besides I can fill you in on what you missed while you were thinking about that photographer." I blushed slightly; I didn't know what was up with me. I had blushed more in the past 24 hours than I had my entire life. I allowed Paul to lead me towards my rental and got into the passenger seat as he took up the role of driver.

At the airport we once again met up with Paul's family before we checked in and went through security before going our separate ways; Paul, Steph, Aurora, Vince and Shane all headed to the McMahon's private jet to fly home. Waiting for my flight I decided to make a call…

**A/N: Alright I don't know what Angie and co look like so I simply made it up. This was just a filler chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Also I'm loving all these reviews but I would absolutely love it if you would tell me what is wrong and what I can improve on, all these 'its great' reviews are driving me slightly bonkers :-p. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jamie**

Eventually our meals arrived and the two boys eagerly got stuck into their food, naturally they managed to make complete and utter messes of themselves. Alex and I didn't mind the mess; we had decided long ago that if we worried about them being spotless, we'd worry ourselves into an early grave. I was listening to Alex ramble on about one thing or another while picking at my food, despite being hungry I strangely had no interested in eating and kept thinking about the man I'd met the night before. Suddenly Johnny Cash's 'Folsom Prison Blues' began to echo throughout the restaurant. Hurriedly I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a glance the caller ID, 'absolutely gorgeous', I didn't know who it was, I had a few friends in my phone under things such as 'tall, dark and handsome' but not 'absolutely gorgeous'. I shrugged and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm alright, yourself?" I asked still not knowing who it was,

"I'm alright, my feet are killing me. I had to trash my shoes after Paul's behaviour last night so I'm stuck wearing my wrestling boots," the voice replied, it couldn't be him, could it? How did he get my number?

"Dave?"

"The one and only!"

"How did you get my number? How did I get your number?"

"When you went to the bathroom at dinner last night you left your cell with Eli. I put my number in and well it wasn't that hard to find your number, I mean you've got it down as 'Jamie Alister'"

"Oh! Hang on a second I need to go outside," I replied standing up and moving away from my son who had realised I was talking to Dave and was now attempting to steal my cell.

"Sorry about that, Eli was attempting phone theft"

"It's alright, so what are you doing?"

"We're at the zoo just having lunch. Why are you ringing?" I asked still completely confused about the situation,

"Well I just finished my meeting and I'm at the airport waiting for my flight to Michigan and I'm bored out of my mind and well quite frankly I can't stop thinking about you and Eli," I blushed at his confession, I was probably looking too deeply into things but I was still flattered by the comment,

"I swear that this has never happened before, I'm not some creepy stalker but I really had a great time with you two last night. Especially with you, yes your son is absolutely gorgeous but I can't remember when I laughed like you and I did last night."

"I'm umm… flattered?" I asked not quite sure how I was to respond to this declaration.

"So you should be. Look I'm currently boarding my flight to Michigan and I know you've got to get back to your son and this call must have been beyond weird to you but can I call you again sometime? And you know, talk properly?" Is my hearing correct? Did Dave Batista just ask to call me sometime? So that we could talk properly? Was he nuts?

"Umm sure, that'd be nice," I stuttered out.

"Great, I'll call you later. Give that rug rat of yours a hug for me"

"Sure, bye" I replied ending the call and looking at my phone, that definitely was one odd phone call.

I returned to the restaurant where my son was now over the fact that I wouldn't let him speak to his new favourite person.

"He rang to ask if he could ring me sometime…" I shrugged at Alex who let out a slight laugh as I put my arm around my son,

"And told me to give you a hug, looks like you have yourself a fan," this caused my son to let out a huge grin before turning to Jimmy to tell him about the man he'd met the night before. Once Alex and I had finished our meals we continued talking, we sat across the table from each other and hit comeback after comeback, it was the way we operated and conversed, it was nearly as though we had a language of our own. Finally our children finished and we headed to see some more animals before leaving for home.

That night long after Eli had gone to sleep and I'd stopped trying to do the same I was sitting in bed talking online to some friends back in Australia when my cell phone rang. I quickly glanced at the caller ID, 'Absolutely gorgeous', and smiled slightly remembering the call I'd received earlier,

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked attempting to sound irritated,

"2am? Did I wake you?" He sounded tired; I was surprised he was still up after all he did have a busy schedule.

"No, you got lucky this time. You sound tired, how come you're still up?"

"Couldn't sleep, took a bad bump and now my back hurts. What about you?"

"Ouch! Insomnia so I'm talking some mates back home"

"Awesome, what are they getting up to?"

"Well my best friend over there is pregnant and keeps complaining about her husband and how its all his fault, she isn't doing the whole being pregnant thing too well," I laughed slightly remembering the conversation that I had just been having with my friend. Across the phone came Dave's deep laugh causing my laugh to strengthen, I couldn't help it; his laugh was just so contagious. Within moments we were both laughing like lunatics,

"Why are we laughing?" I finally asked,

"I don't know" Dave replied gasping for air, this naturally sent us into hysterics once more. I couldn't remember when I had last laughed like this over something so stupid, when I had laughed just for the sake of laughing. Soon my ribs were aching and tears were streaking down my face,

"Ok its official we've lost it" I laughed,

"Oh yea, completely and utterly! I haven't laughed like this in so long"

"Me neither"

"So how was the zoo?" Dave asked once we'd finally calmed down.

"Great, the boys had a ball. Until someone broke the news to my son that Steve Irwin had passed away. After that it was a lost cause, we ended up just bringing the boys home."

"I'm guessing that he didn't take the news too well?"

"You could say that. Steve was his hero, he got to meet him when we were in Australia earlier this year and Steve was great with him. He introduced Eli to his own son and the two of them played for hours, it was really special. Steve even went to the trouble to keep in contact with my son; he thought that Bob and Eli would make good friends. Besides Eli shared the same love of Elephants that Steve had. When I got the news about his death I just couldn't bring myself to tell Eli, I knew I had to but I didn't know how. When he found out today he was shattered, he looked so betrayed and barely spoke to me for the rest of the day. But the look in his eyes spoke volumes, I feel so guilty." I sighed, barely realising that I was spilling my guts to a man I barely knew, instead I spoke to him as though we'd been friends forever and he replied in the same way.

"I don't blame you, I would to. We do things that we think are the best for our children that they don't necessarily agree with and we naturally feel guilty about and will beat ourselves up over for the rest of our lives, no matter how old our children are. I remember something similar happening with my kids, their grandmother passed away and their mother and I didn't know how to tell them, so we opted not to, well when they found out it all hell broke loose. I didn't hear from them for nearly a month and whenever I tried to ring they refused to speak to me, it broke my heart and I still feel guilty."

"Looks like we both screwed up"

"No, we did what we thought was right." I could envision Dave sitting on his bed shrugging, I nearly felt as though we were sitting across from each other talking not in two different states.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say the right thing, you made me feel so much better after Eli made me feel so worse. You know he said that he hated me today, it was the first time ever"

"Trust me, hearing your child utter those words hurts like hell and no matter how many times you hear them say them it still hurts just as bad"

"Oh great, now you've made me feel worse," I laughed slightly, the conversation certainly was a whirl wind of emotions.

"Sorry. It's getting late; you should be asleep young lady"

"Hey I'm not the one who has to get in a ring later today" I replied noting that it was well after midnight.

"Shhh, don't remind me, it makes my back hurt just thinking about it. What are you getting up to today?"

"Not much, Eli is going to child care so I'll help my mum and maybe go out on the lake and take some photos"

"Awesome, you'll have to show them to me on Tuesday"

"Definitely"

"But now you need to go to bed, or at least back to your conversation with your friends. I really enjoyed talking to you tonight"

"Same" I replied blushing slightly. As much as I tried to deny it I was truly falling for the older man, he was so charming and I couldn't help but smile when he was around.

The next Tuesday Eli and I landed in Houston, Texas and headed to the hotel to check in before I was needed at the arena. Not long after arriving at the hotel I had just managed to convince Eli to take a nap when there was a knock. When I looked through the peephole I was surprised to see Dave fidgeting slightly.

"Hey" I smiled opening the door and letting him in. He had rung every night during the past week and each call had lasted at least an hour, a few times he'd rung early enough to speak to Eli, which had naturally made the young boy love him even more.

"Good, I got the right room," he smiled nervously before wrapping me in a hug. While he had mentioned in passing how he was planning to give me a huge hug the next time he saw me, I definitely wasn't expecting it. I had to force myself not to melt in the large mans arms, they were so strong and I felt so safe. The hug only lasted a few seconds yet I wished that it had lasted an eternity, the second that he pulled away the warmth that I'd been enveloped with disappeared.

"So where's that little rat bag of yours?"

"Sleeping," I replied indicating to the roll away my son was napping on.

"Don't you dare wake him up, I've only just got him to sleep," I poked my finger at him somewhat playfully but kept my voice stern, causing him to throw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Innocent! I wasn't going to do anything. What time do you need to be at the arena?"

"4, you?"

"Same, are you hungry?"

"Yea a bit, but I can't leave Eli"

"No need" Dave smiled before picking up the phone and dialling room service. He automatically ordered two plates of chocolate pancakes with cream and ice cream then shockingly he directed them to put the cost on his own room bill.

"What if I don't like pancakes?" I asked sarcastically,

"Then more for me and you go hungry, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, wait this is my hotel room. Who gave you the right to take it over?" I put on a fake scowl but was soon struggling not to laugh.

"I did and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"I'll fight you for control of my room"

"You fight me? HAH! Don't make me laugh," Dave snorted, we both realised how stupid we were being but that didn't stop us, it was something that had become a regular occurrence during our conversations over the past week.

Deciding to 'attempt' to prove that I could fight Dave I waited for him to turn around in mock disgust before jumping on his back. He spun around a few times attempting to get hold of me before he stopped and let out a slight gasp of pain, reminding me that his back was still bothering, guiltily I slid of his back on to the bed,

"Sorry"

"So you should be," he pouted, I felt so guilty I was convinced that I'd just ruined a new friendship. I was certain that the man would now hate me for hurting his already injured back.

"Here lie down and I'll give you a massage," I attempted, yet he kept his attention turned from me, head down sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. After a moment or two of silence I crawled across the bed, determined to make him feel better I began to massage the back I'd just hurt. Suddenly Dave spun around and began to tickle me,

"Stop! I hate being tickled" I laughed attempting to squirm away from the man. I wasn't too worried about our behaviour waking up my son, as long as he wasn't touched he could sleep through nearly anything.

"Hey I did say you couldn't fight me"

"It's unfair you manipulated me!" I laughed falling back, the momentum of my movements caused Dave to fall with me. That's when it became weird, I found myself pinned on the bed with Dave on top of me his face inches away from mine, I could feel his hot breath on my face. Nearly in slow motion he leant forward slightly as my heart skipped a million beats. Just then there was a knock on the door causing Dave to jump back.

"Pancakes," he rushed out, straightening his shirt,

"Pancakes" I sighed.

A/N: Ok this will be my last chapter for a while I'm having surgery on my wrist on Thursday so I wont be able to type very well for a while and I've also got a few assignments coming up. I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh yea I just want to say this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Ashley, also known as Matty1 go check out her awesome stories! Especially Fate Filled Story which a story based on my own life (well its got me as the main character… Well my name at least).

This has only been half edited because I wanted to get it up before my surgery!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologise for the massive lack of updates… I had surgery then the power pack for my laptop broke, then I finally got a replacement for that and had insane amounts of assignments to finish. **

**Just want to say thanks for your patience and your great reviews and well wishes for my surgery they really cheered me up :-D Just a quick note to the reviewer who said that 3 yr olds talk like adults if you talk to them like adults… I work in childcare and 3 yr olds do not speak like adults, they mispronounce words and don't have the same sentence structure that we do. **

**Anyway now on with the chapter I hope it makes up for the long wait. **

**Dave**

I knew that Jamie would think that I was insane, just calling her out of the blue like that. Especially since she didn't even know that I had her number nor did she know that she had mine. I must admit that I was surprised at how well the conversation went, after all how many people get phone calls, where the other person is asking for permission to call them sometime? I was lucky that Jamie didn't freak out and call the police or even worse Vince! Her reaction gave me the idea that perhaps, just maybe, what I was feeling wasn't just one sided. Although, admittedly, I wasn't quite sure what it was that I was feeling. I knew that I was physically attracted to the girl, yet there was something else about her. I just couldn't work out what; I couldn't explain the way I felt when I was around her. And I couldn't remember ever feeling the same way about my ex-wives.

Just hearing her voice made me smile and I'd never laughed the way I did when with Jamie, her smile somehow made everything right in this terribly messed up world. I couldn't wait until I was able to see her once more, week we exchanged phone calls, me always calling her, of course.

I was so excited at the prospect of seeing Jamie again that by the time Tuesday came I was like an ADHD kid on a sugar high and was driving my friends insane. At breakfast, I was literately bouncing in my seat and my friends, not knowing what was going on, suggested that I return to my room and get off whatever drugs that I was taking. So I spent the next hour or so pacing my hotel room while constantly checking my watch, I could have sworn several times that I actually saw the hands move backwards. I grew more anxious and excited when it was time for her plane to land yet I forced myself to wait, knowing roughly how long it would take to get to the hotel and attempting to give her some time to get Eli settled. Eventually I couldn't take it any more and decided to see if I could convince the front desk to tell me what room she was in. A few suggestive smiles later and I was being offered a key to the room. As tempting as the offer was I declined and simply opted for finding out the room number.

I stood outside the hotel room for what would have had have to been close to 20 minutes, trying to find the courage to knock and see if she was there. I couldn't remember the last time that I was so nervous, not even getting married had me this worked up. I couldn't believe it; I was like a school boy again, bumbling and nervous when a girl even looked my way. While I was staring at the door Lashley walked past knocking on the door before smiling at me and silently disappearing into a room at the end of the hall. Before I had comprehended the situation Jamie had opened the door and I'd wrapped her in a huge hug, throughout the week I'd mentioned how much I wanted to give her a hug so the next time I saw her it would be the first thing I would do. The second I felt her body mould against my much larger one I knew that I was in strife, I would have to limit the hugs I gave her as I never wanted to let go.

Once I pulled away I noted that the room was oddly quiet considering how it was currently occupied by a 4 year old boy, I soon discovered that the silence was because the Eli was sleeping like an angel. His dark brown hair framing his soft innocent face made him look perfect and like he could do no wrong. Of course anyone who spent more than 20 seconds with him knew what a ratbag that he could be, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. After promising not to wake the boy and making some small talk, my stomach reminded me that I had been too excited to eat earlier and I was now hungry. Luckily Jamie was also hungry so I took charge and called down to room service ordering the two of us one of my favourite deserts, chocolate pancakes, ensuring that the bill went to my room.

Jamie got frustrated at the fact that I had seemingly taken over her hotel room and before I knew it she was on my back 'fighting' me for control. Her firm body against my back was almost too much for me to take causing a sharp intake of breath in an attempt to control my body's reaction; luckily Jamie took it as a gasp of pain as my back had been bothering me lately. I didn't bother to correct her however used it to my advantage knowing that if I 'ignored' her long enough, she'd move closer attempting to make it up to me which would allow for me to spin around and surprise her for a win. My plan worked as the young woman was soon making her way across the bed to give me a massage allowing for me to spin around and tickle her into submission. I soon found myself inches from Jamie's soft lips, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes and my body ached to kiss her yet as I leant forward hoping to brush my lips against her own there was a knock at the hotel room, room service had chosen that precise moment to arrive.

"Pancakes" I rushed out as I jumped backwards straightening my shirt.

"Pancakes" Jamie sighed in return, both of us seemed relieved yet disappointed at the interruption and I got the feeling that Jamie was somewhat afraid. Whatever had occurred between her and Conner had messed her up so much that she was actually afraid of getting involved with another man. Just the thought made my blood boil and I wanted to flatten the creep, however I didn't know anything about him nor did I have any proof. All that I had to go on was what Jamie had revealed to me and I was forced to take her word that he didn't abuse her.

Before Jamie could even move I was at the door signing for our meals and instinctively blocking the bell boy's view of the rest of the room and its occupants, a habit I'd gotten into on the rare occasion that my girls would travel with me or I had other company. I grabbed the tray out of the young man's hands stopping him from entering the room and once more reassuring the privacy of my companions. Eli was still sound asleep so Jamie and I decided to "break" the rules and eat our food on the bed instead of attempting to master the lame excuse for a table. Our laziness turned out to be a bad and quite messy idea when I accidentally spilt half the ice cream on my shirt, leading to Jamie adding a dollop of cream to the spill. Within moments my shirt somehow became covered in ice cream, cream, pancakes and topping, smirking slightly I pulled Jamie on top of me in a huge bear hug ensuring that she would become just as sticky as myself. We were laughing our heads off and without thinking I placed a sticky hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head down causing her lips to crash against my own. I automatically regretted the move as I felt Jamie's body freeze against my own yet just as I began to pull away I felt her slowly begin to relax and return my kiss. She tasted like a mix of the desert that we'd been eating and her own individual flavours, electricity coursed through our bodies and I came close to falling into a heavenly state. Just her lips against mine was nearly too much and I fought to control my actions, forcing myself not to take it any further as to not freak the woman, who was quickly turning me into putty, out. Momentarily loosing control I let out a low guttural moan nearly causing me to pull back in shock, the noise was certainly not something I had expected. The next noise however sent me to the other side of the room,

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," Eli had clearly woken and was now looking for something to drink.

I don't think Eli's comment had registered in his mom's head as her fingers where at her lips and was staring at me looking slightly shocked.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty!"

"Ah, yep what do you want to drink Eli?"

"Davie!" The young boy whispered as he realised that I was in the room as well. Moments later he was racing across the room hoping to jump up for a hug,

"Dave, please take your shirt off if you're planning to pick up my son. Eli do you want water or juice?"

"Duice! Davie pick me up! Pwease!" I looked down at Eli, catching a glimpse of my shirt and instantly understood Jamie's request. My shirt was completely destroyed and extremely sticky, if I picked up Eli in my current state he too would be covered in the desert we'd been 'eating'.

"Hang on a second buddy," I smiled down at him and quickly unbuttoned my shirt before discarding it in the nearby trash can and heading over to the sink to wash my hands so that I would be able to give Eli the hug that he so desired.

"I missed you Davie," Eli announced attempting to wrap his arms around my broad shoulders but was barely able to reach each arm. The gesture was so cute and reminded me of when my girls were just as young and excited to see their dad come home after days on the road.

"Here you go sweetie," Jamie said walking behind me so that she could make eye contact with her son and give him the juice that he had asked for. As she let go of the cup I felt her soft fingers began tracing the tattoo on my back causing me to instinctively flinch and her to pull back apologetically,

"Its ok, I'm just very ticklish and you surprised me." My explanation failed to stop Jamie's shy apologies which simply led to me feeling guilty for flinching. Truth be told, that woman could trace her fingers over my tattoos anytime she wanted and I wouldn't complain one bit, especially if she was tracing those hidden from the public.

"I need to have a shower would you please look after Eli for me?" Jamie asked interrupting my day dream and reminding me that I still had her son in my arms.

"I'd love to" I replied managing to bite my tongue before I could tell her that I'd really love to join her as opposed to looking after her son. She smiled slightly before rummaging through a Diego suitcase and pulling out a pair of Diego pyjamas and matching underwear,

"Would you possibly mind getting him changed while I shower?"

"Sure, no problem"

"He wears a diaper when he sleeps so he's in one now but if you can take that off and help him put on his underwear and his pyjamas…"

"They're my special twavel ones! For me to wear when you come look after me so mommy can work!"

"They're very nice"

"Thank you"

"Ok Eli, Dave is going to get you changed while I have a shower so you better be a good boy."

"I'm always good!"

"Sure you are." I couldn't help but smile at the banter between mother and son they were so cute together and I felt nearly as though I was intruding in the world that they had created for themselves.

"Go and shower Jamie, we'll be fine! Wont we Eli?"

"Yea, mommy go sower!"

"Ok, ok I'm gone," she laughed at our orders before picking up some clean clothes out of her own suitcase and heading to the bathroom.

I sat Eli on the bed and randomly started tickling him causing him to curl up laughing uncontrollably; clearly the boy was just as ticklish as his mother.

"Stop, stop mommy said I had to put my Diego clothes on"

"Alright, alright. Let's put your shirt on first" I said grabbing his pyjama top,

"No you have to take my shirt off before you can put that one on,"

"Ok, ok lift your arms," I smiled as he stuck his arms in the air making it possible for me to pull his shirt off and put his next one on. A similar process occurred when it came to his pyjama pants. We were all set when I looked beside the young boy and saw the underwear that his mother had asked me to put on him.

"Woops, we forgot to take your diaper off."

"I have to take my clothes off again?"

"Just your pants," I replied pulling the boys pants off before pulling the tabs on his diaper. Within moments Eli was once again dressed, underpants on this time, and Jamie was emerging from the bathroom freshly showered and looking as hot as ever in her work clothes.

"I can't wait until I become a ring photographer, I can wear jeans and a t-shirt"

"Yea, anyway I better head back to my room and shower as well."

"Ok, thank you so much for changing Eli."

"No problem, I'll see you at the arena" I replied leaning down to give her a hug that she hesitantly returned,

"And I'll see you in my locker room young man."

"Bye Davie see you soon!"

"You better believe it little guy" I replied before closing the hotel room door and finding myself topless in the hallway. I finally let myself comprehend the events that had happened earlier.

Kissing Jamie had been better than I ever imagined it would be; it was better than any time I'd ever kissed Michelle or Angie. The situation was starting to freak me out, everything I was feeling for Jamie was stronger than anything I'd ever felt for my two wives and I'd only know Jamie for a week. I couldn't work it out whether it was just an infatuation, something to do with Eli and how he reminded me of when my girls were little or if it was more, if the things I were feeling were genuine and I was perhaps, in love, with the young woman. Maybe it was just my need to be a rescuer, I saw the hurt in Jamie's eyes and I wanted to take that hurt away, I supposed only time would tell, however it didn't change the fact I was truly petrified by what I currently felt.

I entered the elevator and came face to face with Layla who was all over me the second the doors closed,

"Why Davie how great it is to see you. Looks like you've come ready for action, you look mighty fine without your shirt on," she cooed running her hands across my chest.

"Argh, get off me you slut. Only one person, maybe two, are allowed to call me Davie and trust me, YOU are definitely NOT one of them so go back to your little corner and continue screwing your way through the roster. Just know that this is one guy you will never have fawning all over you," I replied shoving the pathetic excuse for a human-being away.

"I don't want anything to do with you or anything you may be carrying" I hissed as the elevator stopped at my floor allowing a swift exit so that I could head to my room for my long desired shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jamie**

Dave said his goodbyes and closed the door and moments later I flopped on the bed, I couldn't believe what had happened earlier. He had kissed me, he had seriously kissed me and it wasn't that bad… Actually it was fantastic! I had never been kissed like that before; so gentle and so completely, perfect. Whenever Conner had kissed me it was forced and horrible, he was rough and only ever cared about one thing; his own pleasure. But with Dave it was different; if I never kissed another person I'd die happy having been kissed by David Bautista. I felt my lips once more, I could still feel his lips against mine, before rolling over grabbing my cell phone and absently dialling my best friend's number.

"Thanks for calling as soon as you landed like you PROMISED. I've been worried sick!"

"Ah yea, sorry. But you will seriously never guess who just left my room"

"John Cena?"

"He's on Raw"

"Randy Orton?"

"Once again he's on Raw"

"Sandman?"

"Do you even know which show I work on?"

"Yes! You work on Smackdown but 90 percent of Smackdown tapings have ECW afterwards"

"Very true but this is my second week and last week it was a Smackdown only show. When would I have had time to meet Sandman?"

"Between landing and NOT calling me perhaps?"

"True but just remember I have much better taste than you"

"HEY that was low! So what was Dave doing in your room?" Alex asked, showing that she knew really did know who had just left my hotel room, she always did.

"I'm not fully sure but I don't think the impromptu tonsil hockey match was part of the plan"

"He kissed you?" Alex asked in shock, she was so easy to get a rise out of. Having been her friend for many years I knew the easiest way to get her to bite.

"No he kissed Eli… Yes he kissed me!" I replied sarcastically. Alex may have been my best friend but she could ask some really blonde questions. I suddenly found myself being deafened by Alex's squeals of delight.

"GAH MY EARS!" I screamed attempting to be heard over my friend's squealing. This caused Eli to turn from the TV show he was watching and put his finger to his lips shushing me.

"Eli, watch your show!" I growled struggling not to laugh at my friend or my son.

"So tell me everything"

"Hey now I'm not one to kiss and tell"

"BULL! You tell me everything, the second you get the chance. Jamie you honestly can't keep your mouth shut when it comes to your love life."

"It was months before I told you anything about Conner"

"Yes but Conner was a bloody asshole that was taking advantage and then threatening you, you should have left the prick long before he had a chance to get his filthy hands anywhere near you"

"Hey watch it Conner gave me the best gift I've ever received"

"Mommy what did he give you?" My son asked, I looked over and noticed that he'd left his spot in front of the TV and was now sitting on the bed beside me.

"Hang on a sec Alex" I sighed turning to my young child,

"Eli, mommy's talking to Aunt Alex and what does that mean?"

"That I have to sit quietly and watch TV like a good boy. But mommy I want to go see Davie 'Tista again!"

"You'll see Dave soon, you are going to spend the evening with him, now go sit down so that I can finish talking to Aunt Alex," I sighed, momentarily feeling as though I was being replaced but I was also relieved that my son seemed to have found a new friend. I just prayed that letting Eli get close to the man wasn't a mistake, if Dave let Eli down there would be hell to pay and my son would be heartbroken.

"Sorry Al,"

"You know you'll have to tell Eli about his father one day," as Alex said this I felt my blood boil and headed for the bathroom where Eli wouldn't be able hear me.

"I don't have to do anything."

"I found telling Jimmy about his dad made it easier, plus it gave him a chance to get to know his dad"

"Look you made your decision about your son and I made my decision about my son. Besides the situation between Bryan and you is completely different to the one with Conner and myself. You thought you had found your perfect guy and it turned out he that was, if you two just weren't so damn alike! I was prepared to settle for imperfection, I thought I loved him, when really I just loved the attention. When Eli is older and if he wants to know about his father I will tell him, but right now I don't think my three year old son really needs to know about that part of our lives."

"I guess your right; it's your decision to make. So tell me, what happened with Dave?" My best friend asked subtly changing the topic, I was more than happy to allow the topic change and I began to divulge every minute detail of what had occurred barely an hour earlier.

"So now I'm confused; how am meant to act around him now? Should I pretend like nothing happened? Or should I act differently? Does he expect me to sleep with him?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, he expects you to sleep with him"

"Why?"

"He's a man, it's a given"

"So every man expects a woman to sleep with him?"

"Yep"

"Is there any exception to the rule?"

"Only one"  
"What?" I asked hoping that Dave would fall in the exception.

"They're gay," her straight out reply caused me to snort out a laugh.

"Hey, I need to pick up Jimmy from Bryan's. Look don't stress, just see how he behaves and if he pretends it never happened then you pretend it never happened. Do whatever you're comfortable with and if he tries to sleep with you and you don't want to don't let him! You deserve better than some guy that tries to jump into bed with you. Just remember he's not Conner"

"Yea, I've got to head to the arena myself. Thanks for your help Alex; you always know what to say. I just wish you could be with me on the road"

"Take me and Jimmy with you next week"

"If you're a good girl I just might. I'll see you tomorrow, give Jimmy a hug for me"

"And you give Eli one for me," she sighed and ended the call. I hit the red phone button and pull myself to my feet remembering that I had left my son alone in the hotel room where the very sugary leftovers from earlier were now sitting on the table.

I braced myself for the undoubtable mess I was about to face, not to mention my three year old who was bound to be on a sugar high. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I opened the door to find the dishes untouched on the table and my son sitting cross legged on his bed staring intently at the TV,

"OddParents is on mommy," he announced not turning his attention away from the screen, I sighed in relief knowing that aside from Go, Diego, Go, Fairly OddParents was the only show that would distract my child from everything else, he probably hadn't even realised that I'd left the room.

"I can see that. Are you ready to go sweetie? We have to leave in 5 minutes"

"But OddParents is on mommy"

"I know, but mommy has to go to work and you're going to spend the night with Dave"

"I like Davie"

"I know you do. So you need to get ready so that you don't leave him waiting," I replied smiling as I knew the thought of seeing Dave again would get my son moving. A couple of minutes later I was, at my son's persistent demands, calling the cell phone of one David Bautista to ask if he would like a lift to the arena, he was flattered by the offer however he was already there having left early hoping to get a chance to workout before looking after Eli. I was slightly relieved at his response as I was still very confused by what had occurred earlier.

It didn't take me long to drive to the arena and was soon checking in with security before making my way to the men's locker rooms. I was outside the main locker room and just a few feet from Dave's locker room when 'King' Booker appeared,

"Jamison, it is so great to see you again. Is this your little boy? Elijah is it?" He cooed in a sickeningly sleazy voice.

"MY NAME IS ELI!" My son announced angrily glaring at the other man.

"Yea, whatever. So Jamison may I call you Jamie?"

"No"

"Cute, so anyway Jamie, I heard that Batista will look after Elijah…"  
"Its ELI" My son growled once again causing me to adjust the way I was holding him.

"Yes Dave looks after Eli while I work, why?" I asked curtly not liking the way things might have been heading, I had always been cautious of men, but since my relationship with Conner I was seriously sceptical not trusting any man until they proved that they were truly more than some random sleaze.

"I thought that perhaps you could dump that boy on Batista for the entire and you and I could go out for dinner and have a bit of fun, if you know what I mean?" Booker asked running his hand down my arm, causing me to shudder in disgust.

"I'd rather eat glass"

"Oh come on, you know you want the King," he replied leaning in and pressing his lips against mine, they'd barely even touched before I roughly pushed him away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you're a married man"

"Ah just a minor detail, now how about you put that brat down and show the King some love," the man said once more making a move towards me.

"I believe I heard the lady turn you down!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"DAVIE!" My, close to tears, son cried out and I let out the breath that I didn't even realise I had been holding.

"Jamie take Eli to my locker room. I'll be there in a minute" Dave said patting my son's back slightly, I could only nod before following the man's dirrections. As I closed the door blocking us from Booker's vision I heard Dave saying how he had told Booker to stay away from me before hearing what sounded a lot like a body being slammed against a wall and someone yelping in pain.

"DAVIE!" Eli cried out in panic, terrified that the one being injured was Dave. I sat down and hugged my son close to my chest rocking him as he cried. I felt so guilty, I didn't mean for Dave to get caught up in my life or to see what was occurring with Booker, if Dave got hurt I would never be able to forgive myself

"Are you two ok?" Dave's deep voice echoed through empty room,

"DAVIE!" Eli cried jumping off my lap and running to the man, who, in response, picked my son up holding him close.

"Yea we're fine, just a little shaken. You didn't have to get involved, I could have dealt with that loser myself" I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

"I need to get to the photography area. I know you're meant to look after Eli but I think I'd rather keep him with me tonight."

"Are you sure? I would love to look after him and I promise you nothing will happen to the boy. I'll keep him with me and when I have my match 'Taker and Kane will look after him. He'll be 110 safe; no one messes with the brothers of destruction. Besides you can't work with a three year old running around."

"I don't know, I'd be much more comfortable if he was with me."

"I promise you that he'll be ok. Booker is bound to be on the way to the emergency room so he won't bug you tonight. Now let us walk you where you need to go." I sighed; I knew I that if I really put my foot down I would win the argument but Dave was right, I couldn't work with Eli running around and constantly wanting my attention. Based on Dave's comment and the way he looked, it was Booker's not Dave's body that we heard slamming against the wall. I couldn't believe that Dave would step in and defend me, someone he barely knew.

"Mommy please let me stay with Davie, PLEASE!" My son begged once more wrapping his arms around Dave's great chest.

"Alright, alright. But promise me nothing will happen to him"

"I promise on my life that your son will be safe. Now let's get you where you need to go," Dave smiled slightly squeezing my shoulder and directing me out of his locker room and down the hall.

----

A/N: Thanks for the AWESOME reviews, keep them up! I hope you all had a great Christmas and you have an even better New Year. Also what do you guys want? Do you want more Dave, more Jamie or more Eli or more everything?


	9. Chapter 9

**Dave**

After leaving Jamie's hotel room I decided that I needed to clear my head, sort out my feelings. There was two possible ways that I could do so; work out or go for a walk and as I wasn't familiar with Houston I decided to head to the arena to work up a sweat. Usually the arenas have a gym and if not WWE trainers will have a few Bowflexs set up that anyone can use, however if someone who holds the championship or is number one contender wants to use it whoever is on the Bowflex at the time has to give it up. Luckily the arena we were in had a gym and I was able to go hammer myself on the treadmill before lifting some weights. I was running the treadmill when my cell rang; it was Jamie asking if I wanted a lift to the arena. I suddenly wished that I was still at the hotel and able to take her up on the offer yet I was also relieved as the work out was helping to clear my mind.

The gym began to fill up which caused me to lose interest in working out; I struggled to focus with the growing noise. So I finished working out and absently headed back to my locker room. It seemed like I had left the gym at the perfect time because as I rounded the corner I saw 'King' Booker trying to put the hard word on Jamie.

"I do believe that I heard the lady turn you down!" I announced making my presence known; I saw so many of the boys taking advantage of their strength and 'celebrity' status it made me sick. Admittedly I'd done similar but I'd never forced a girl into something she didn't want. I got the feeling that Jamie wasn't all that unfamiliar to the scene and nobody deserved to go through that once let alone multiple times. As soon as he recognised my voice young Eli cried out my name, it was easy to see that he was distressed by the situation.

"Jamie take Eli and go to my locker room. I'll be there in a minute," I ordered in a strong voice before watching the woman take her child into my locker room and close the door.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Jamie," I hissed grabbing Booker by the scruff of his shirt,

"Hey no one tells me who I can or can't have"

"Not even the person you want, right?"

"No never really means no, you've been around you should know that," Booker's smirk and smug voice made me lose it and without thinking I smashed my fist into his face sending him flying in the wall stunning him slightly. Using his stunned state to my advantage I pushed the man to the ground twisting his arm behind his back and standing on his wrist, feeling the bones crack under the pressure. Not even his yelp of pain and the knowledge that I had broken his arm could stop me, then with pressure still on his twisted arm I leant down and started pummelling my fists into his face. It is an undeniable fact that Booker is a good wrestler, however when a person is attacked unprepared and with such fierceness, it is easy to be seriously injured and even possibly knocked out. That is what had happened to Booker yet I was so angry that it wasn't until I heard Sharmell's high pitched scream I realised the man under me was unconscious. I automatically realised that Vince was going to have my ass on a plater for what I'd done however I was too worried about Jamie and Eli,Eli; I think I could have killed the man in order to protect those two.

As I entered the locker room a tearful Eli cried out my name and ran towards me causing me to pick him up and hold him close. Jamie seemed a little confrontational at the fact I had stepped in, if what had happened in her hotel room early had confused me they had no doubt confused her and me stepping in between Booker and her must have confused her even more. If my suspicions about Conner were true what had happened out the front used to be quite a common scene however no one had ever butted in, I felt that Jamie had always been alone when up against the father of her child. Despite her insisting that she was fine she was clearly freaked out and no longer wanted to leave Eli alone with me, not that she was frightened of me just that she was petrified of putting Eli at risk of being hurt, she was scared of letting him out of her sight. Eventually I was able to convince the woman to go through with our plans of me looking after Eli and walk her where she needed to go. I yearned to put my arm around her shoulders as a form of comfort yet I figured it would just cause her more distress than necessary, so simply I walked besidebesides her holding Eli in my arms.

Once Eli and I had said goodbye to Jamie we headed back to my locker room and I put the boy down on the bench,

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked the boy unsure what to do yet.

"Color!" The boy answered cheerfully,

"Do you have any coloring books?"

"In my bag," he replied, so I opened his bag and rummaged through hoping to find a coloring book and crayons.

"Will you color with me?" The boy asked as I finally pulled a book out. I took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and saw that I had plenty of time before I had to meet with Finaly to discuss our match and besides I hadn't colored since my girl's were about Eli's age.

"Sure why not" I smiled down at the boy and saw his reaction, he was ecstatic that I was willing to take the time to play with him. I dropped down beside the boy and grabbed a crayon to begin coloring, I felt like I was a father playing with his son; at that moment things were perfect. However the feeling didn't last all that long, we'd barely been coloring 10 minutes when someone knocked on the door before pushing it open,

"UNCLE SHANE!" Eli screamed at the sight of Vince's eldest child, all thoughts of coloring were abandoned as the boy flew across the room and into the arms of Shane.

"Uncle Shane?" I asked confused, I knew that Jamie had both an older brother and sister but they both lived in Australia and her neither of her step siblings or their partners were McMahons.

"It's a long story,"

"I have time"

"Actually no you don't, dad is furious about what you did to Booker…"

"Uncle Shane Davie saved us from King Booger, he was scary! Davie's not going to be in trouble is he?" Eli said shaking slightly when he remembered what had happened.

"It's ok Eli; dad just wants to talk to him"

"But he has to look after me," Eli explained with his lower lip quivering.

"I know that but you what?"

"What?"

"Declan is here, when he heard that you were going to be here he made me bring him."

"DECY! Sorry Davie but I have to go with Uncle Shane to see Decy,"

"It's ok; I'll come get you after I finish talking to Vince ok? Do I get a hug?" I asked knowing that I was going to be in so much trouble and hugging Eli would give me a good moment to hang on to. Shane put Eli down who ran across to me giving me a tackle hug that nearly knocked me over,

"That is one good hug! Now you be good for Uncle Shane"

"Ok Davie, I'll miss you"

"My office is next to my dad's so we'll walk with you. Eli you can walk too"

"But can't Davie carry me Uncle Shane?"

"Nope, you're a big boy now and you've got to show Declan how to be a big boy too"

"Ok, will you hold my hand though?" Eli asked as I put him on the ground,

"Of course we will, come on" Shane replied taking one of the boy's hands and indicating for me to take the other.

We walked down the hallway in relative silence, while I was close to his sister I had never gotten along all that well with Shane, we just didn't seem to have all that much in common. Eli however regaled the man with stories of his week, including his trip to the zoo and the death of his hero, while I grew more and more nervous each step we took towards Vince's office, I nearly wanted to run and hide in my locker room, lock the door so he couldn't come find me. The walk took forever and I felt like I was a man on Death Row, taking my last long walk down the corridor. When we finally reached Vince's office I gave Eli another massive hug not wanting to let the boy go,

"Davie you're choking me"

"Oh sorry buddy" I sighed pulling away and telling Shane I'd come pick Eli up that is based on me actually surviving the meeting.

"Uncle Shane are we going to see Decy now?"

"Yep, he's waiting for us with Aunt Stephie in my office," Was the last thing I heard before entering Vince's office.

"David, did you have to pick the one night of the month that I'm at a Smackdown event to kick Bookers ass? You've got some explaining to do boy! Sharmell wants to press charges!"

"Jamie is the one who should be pressing charges!"

"Jamie?"

"Yea, you know, Jamison Alister, Smackdown's newest photographer, mother of Eli Alister, you know that three year old that refers to your children as his aunt and uncle," I was angry and the little issues, the ones that were confusing me, like Eli's connection with the McMahons were turning into massive issues just making me even angrier. I was watching Vince's face as I spoke, slowly his face softened as he began to realise who it was that I was talking about.

"What did Booker do to Jamie?"

"Nothing but that is only because he didn't get the chance. He was however attempting to force her into a private rendezvous and was not going to take no for an answer."

"You broke the guy's wrist and gave him concussion, not to mention several stitches in his forehead and some possible internal injuries"

"If I hadn't stepped in when I did he was going to rape the girl in front of her three year old son! Imagine if that was Stephanie, your daughter, if I'd stepped in and stopped him hurting Steph, there would be no questions asked I'd be getting a hero's thank you. Booker got off lightly, if Sharmell hadn't shown up he would have a hell of a lot more to worry about than a broken wrist, concussion and stitches."  
"I hate to say it but you're right. However the thing is that Sharmell is going off the deep end and when Booker wakes up he's going to want some justice, I can settle him with a title match but they're still going to want to press charges. If you can get both Jamie and Eli to confirm that something was going on before you stepped in I can convince them that pressing charges would be a bad idea."

"Eli is three friggen years old! What do you want him to say?"

"I don't know, that Booker is scary and a bad man that you came to look after them?"

"What about Jamie? She's not going to want to talk about it,"

"Not even to save the ass of her son's babysitter? If you get charged you're going to have to loose that title, I'll have to suspend you and the two of them are going to be dragged into court to defend you. All she needs to say is that he made an unwanted advance, that way no one will be charged and I can deal with Booker. Actually, can you go next door to Shane's office get him to bring in Eli and Declan? And I'll call and ask Jamie to join us."

"Certainly sir" I muttered before leaving the room, perhaps with both Jamie and Shane in the same room I can get some clarification about Eli referring to Shane as Uncle Shane.

I walked to the office next to Vince's and knocked before letting myself in,

"DAVIE! You have to meet Decy" Eli cried as he ran towards me,

"Eli, Dave has already met Declan. How did it go with my dad?" Shane said attempting to puttingput a halt on Eli's running around.

"Alright I guess, except he wants you, Eli and Declan to join us in his office."

"Oh great! Declan, Eli bring me your bags we're going next door."

"We seeing grandpa?" Shane's two year old asked smiling at the idea,

"Yep, jump on, the daddy express is leaving in one minute" Shane said squatting down so that his son could jump on his back,

"Can I ride too?" Eli asked shyly,

"Of course, hop on next to Declan." Watching Shane manoeuvre the two boys, so that he would be able to carry them both, reminded me of what it was like to have young children and I felt a pang of loneliness, I hadn't spoken to my daughters in close to a month they were growing up and were too cool and too busy to talk to their old man. I followed the 'daddy express' into Vince's office and was able to witness Declan taking a flying leap off his dad's back and racing across the room to his grandfather, acting as though he hadn't seen the man in months as opposed to an hour. Being a good friend of two of Vince's family members; Steph and Paul, I saw Vince outside the work environment quite regularly yet I could never get over how the man changed whenever his grandchildren entered the room. He became a totally different man, he seemed fulfilled, when the company went to Australia for the first time in 20 years he said that he only had one more thing to accomplish in his life and that was to become a grandfather, now he had three grandchildren and he was truly happy. He was even preparing to retire soon which was why Shane was around so much, Vince was teaching his eldest all that he needed to know to take over the company and if, when the time came, Shane didn't want to take over the company it would go to Steph and Paul yet everyone knew Vince secretly wanted his son to take over.

"Grandpa, I got to play with Eli! Daddy said to play the quiet game, but itsit's boring!"

"Oh that's no fun; it seems like your daddy has just forgotten how to be a little boy. You know when he was your age your daddy used to drive your grandma and me insane, always running around with his little friends then when your Aunt Stephie was born he would do so many mean things. Your daddy once tried to mail his sister to Australia," I watched as Declan's little jaw dropped and he looked at his father before turning back to his grandpa and back to his father in absolute shock that his daddy, his hero could do such a thing.

"That's where Aunt Jamie is from"

"Yep"

"Uncle Vince?"

"Yes Eli?"

"Did Uncle Shane REALLY do those things?"

"Yes, he did! Then when he met your mommy he took her under his wing and those two created havoc all over the place, even though she is 9 years younger than him."

"Uncle Shane you made mommy do bad things?"

"I didn't make her do anything, she did it all by choice"

"Who did what?" A familiar young voice asked,

"MOMMY!" Eli cried racing towards the door, I loved how young kids were always so happy to see someone that they loved whether they had just seen them or not.

"Dad was just telling Eli about what you and I used to get up to"

"Uncle Vince please don't fill my son's head with ideas"

"Who me? Would I do that? Now come here and give your uncle a kiss,"

"Ok, I can't stand it anymore, what is the deal with the Uncle thing? Can someone PLEASE explain?" I cried in frustrated after watching Jamie give Vince a kiss on the cheek, the whole situation was annoying me, and I kind of got the feeling that I wouldn't be able to move on to the Booker thing before the family link was dealt with.

"When I was 14 I went on a 3 month student exchange to Connecticut and the Mc Mahon's were my host family. During my stay Shane, Steph and I got very close, we were nearly inseparable despite our age differences. Then when I went home we kept in touch, by that time Vince had become Uncle Vince and I was part of the family. Then when I got serious about my photography Uncle Vince made it possible for me to get a professional camera and then helped pay for me when I moved to Minnesota to study teaching and live with my parents. When Eli was born Shane and Steph became his Godparents and naturally his Aunt and Uncle"

"That's how you got the job here isn't it?" I asked slightly angered at the favouritism used in the business,

"No! Jamie got the job here because she is an excellent photographer and because she worked hard to reach her dream, she applied and she got this job before I even knew she was in the running for it, despite what Paul might tell you" Vince explained passionately.

"Now that Dave is a little less confused, we've got a slightly more serious situation to deal with. One of my main eventers is in the ER and Dave put him there. Eli can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," he shrugged wrapping his arms around his mom's legs,

"You were with your mommy when King Booker spoke to her?"

"Yes"

"What happened then?"

"Uncle Vince… Don't get Eli involved" Jamie pleaded but Eli kept his attention on Vince,

"He was scary, King Booger said mean stuff and he called me Elijah and he called me a brat. I didn't like him, he made me cry"

"Thank you Eli, now Jamie I need you to tell me what happened"

"Uncle Vince it was nothing, just Booker being the ass that he is"

"Jamie, if you don't tell me your side of the story I'm not going to be able to stop Booker and Sharmell pressing charges and Dave could lose everything, he might even end up in jail" Vince explained,

"Alright, he tried to get me to sleep with him and I said no but he didn't like that and wasn't prepared to accept that answer, he upset Eli and if Dave hadn't shown up I have a feeling things were going to get a bit intense. Look Dave I know I jumped down your throat earlier but thank you." There was silence in the room, the facts were finally out there, Booker had been in the wrong and he had put Jamie and Eli in a bad situation. Jamie walked over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder kissing my cheek lightly in turn I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Jamie, I don't know why this fool really likes you and you've been talking about him constantly for the past week so why don't you give him a shot. I can look after Eli tonight and you two go out?" Shane offered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jamie**

I couldn't believe that Shane could suggest such a thing, it was nearly as though I was a kid again and he was trying to set me up with his best friend's brother, typical Shane always trying to set me up, trying to find a 'good' guy for me to marry.

"Shane, I am sure Dave has more important things to do than have a stupid dinner with me," I rushed attempting to gain control of the situation.

"Well actually I do believe that you promised me dinner and even said that you'd let me pay. You're not going to back out on a promise now are you?" Dave said looking down at me, his arm was still around my shoulder and I felt oddly at peace not to mention nervous as hell at the idea of having dinner alone with Dave, after all this time there wouldn't be any three year old to interrupt.

"Ah no, I guess not." I muttered as someone cleared their throat reminding us that we were in fact still in Uncle Vince's office.

"As much as I would love to hear Shane once again trying to set Jamie up, I have work to do and that's slightly difficult when my office is being occupied by three adults and two children. Jamie you also have work to do so why don't you three take the boys and head to the photography office, Sharmell is bound to call again soon."

"Sorry Uncle Vince, you know Shane, he just can't keep his nose out of my business."

"I know, now give your Uncle Vince a kiss and head back to work." Vince smiled and I walked over kissing his cheek slightly before ushering the four males out of the room, bloody typical boys always needing a woman to give them direction.

"Okay, so you two are on for tonight, I'll take Eli for the rest of the evening. Jamie give me the keys to your rental" Shane said holding his hand out for my car keys,

"I beg your pardon?"

"I came in dad's limo, it's already got Aurora and Declan's car seats in there dad wont allow another one, so I figured I'd take your car"

"Good idea, here" I replied handing Shane the keys to my rental.

"Eli you be a good boy and I'll come and get you after Dave and I have dinner," I said dropping to my son's level.

"I'll have nothing of that, have the night off. Eli can stay with me, I'm sure him and Declan will love it"

"Oh mommy can I pwease spend the night with Uncle Shane and Decy?" I looked between Shane and Dave who both shrugged; this was a decision for a mother to make and it wasn't that I didn't trust Shane, Eli had stayed with him several times, it was just that if I agreed that Eli spent the night away was I giving Dave the idea that he might get lucky. I really didn't want him thinking that, after all I'd already had one close call this evening. I looked at my son who was jumping up and down begging me to say yes, how could I refuse that look?

"Alright, but you be good for Uncle Shane alright?"

"YAY! Thank you mommy, I love you" Eli cried wrapping his arms around my legs,

"You're welcome, now give mommy a kiss and you can go with Uncle Shane." I couldn't help but smile as I picked up my son and gave him a hug and a kiss once again warning him to be a good boy for Shane. Just then Vince popped his head out of his office,

"How many times do I have to tell you lot? Get back to work!" Dave and I said goodbye to Shane and the boys, when I hugged Shane he urged me to remember that Dave wasn't Conner and that things were going to be alright. After our goodbyes Dave insisted that he walk me back to the photography office and as we walked we organised where we would meet after the show.

The meeting with Vince and Shane organising my love life had put me behind on the shoots I was required to do therefore I had to reorganise my evening to ensure that those who needed their shoots completed before their match got them done and I also had to ensure I didn't book someone during their match or promo. Most people didn't know about my relationship with the McMahon family and had decided that as I had successfully managed to calm the savage beast that was Batista I had proven myself worthy therefore I was given space to move and reorganise my schedule.

Dave was in the main event and I managed to finish my final shoot about 5 minutes before the end of his match so I made my way to his locker room letting myself in and getting comfortable watching a monitor he had set up. The second he walked up the ramp and through the curtain I turned the monitor off and lay down pretending to be sound asleep. I heard the door opened and a sigh,

"Ah, all my dreams coming true, a gorgeous woman sound asleep in my locker room, who I'm going to get to take out for dinner. I am one lucky man," his reaction made me snort with laughter which totally blew my charade.

"She must be dreaming about me, wait that's a bad thing if she is laughing about me. Damn!" This just made me laugh even more and actually look up at the man.

"Ah she wakes!" He smiled before dropping his act.

"Hey, I'm hot and sweaty so I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a minute but feel free to join me," I was shocked, Alex was right he did want to sleep with me, until I saw his cheeky grin and wink.

"Yea, to swap your deodorant with itching powder," I called to his departing back before lying back on the couch to wait for the man. I couldn't help but day dream him in the shower, the hot water running down his head the water washing away his sweat, Dave rubbing soap all over his taunt muscled body. I nearly took Dave up on his over to join him but refrained as I wasn't ready for that sort of behaviour, I didn't know if I'd ever be ready to do that sort of thing again. Growing up I would say that I wanted a football team of kids, at least four but I really wanted around six. Now-a-days I was more than happy to only have one child if it meant that I would never have to have sex again, something that has never been a good experience for me.

A few minutes later Dave came out of the shower once again wearing his suit and giving his hair a quick dry with his towel. We headed down to the parking lot and then sat in his car trying to think of a place that would still be open, after driving around for a couple of minutes we found an International House of Pancakes and decided to eat there, it wasn't exactly luxury but luxury wasn't open this late.

"I think I'll pass on the pancakes this time, perhaps I'll just have the double BLT Sandwich," Dave smiled as he remembered what had occurred earlier,

"Hmm good idea, I think I'll opt for the Grilled Chicken Ceaser" I smiled back at him as we made small talk about random things while we waited for our waiter to return to take our orders, once they'd been placed Dave smiled slightly.

"Eli reminds me of when my girls were little, I miss them so much. I tried to ring them today but they were all busy, it's always the case"

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"They spent a weekend with me just after I had surgery except they spent most of the time out with their friends so in reality I saw them for about an hour, after all who'd want to spend time with their dad who is stuck on couch rest plus I was still with Angie and they could never stand her."

"Why not?" I asked carefully,

"They thought she was a bitch and materialistic. Whenever the girls were around she'd be trying to get my attention like a little kid, she believed and acted like the world revolved around her and therefore we should give in to her every whim. My girls weren't raised like that and think that people like that are shallow and want nothing to do with them, I was blinded by the fact that Angie was someone in need and was allowing me to be her knight in shining armour. I would always get angry at the girls because they wouldn't do things the way Angie did them, but I was wrong, I was asking them to go against their morals and I'm sorry for that," he sighed looking down at his placemat, I wanted to ask if he'd told his girls that he was sorry and that they were right but our meals arrived and he got stuck into his food quickly changing the subject.

Once we'd eaten we toyed with the idea of desert but decided that after what had happened earlier it was probably best that we skipped it, besides we were both full. So we decided to head back to the hotel, and Dave drove while we continued our conversation. The man was just so easy to talk to so we had no issue with uncomfortable silences. Back at my hotel room we sat on the bed and put on a movie, it was so nice to have some time without Eli around; I hadn't had time like this since he before was born. The movie ended and we remained sitting staring at the TV as the credits rolled and the screen went black.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked putting his arm around me and pulling me into him, I must admit I was staring off into space and must have looked completely out of it, without even thinking I cuddled into the man's embrace feeling an immediate comfort.

"Sorry just thinking about earlier with Booker. Hey will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," I asked without thinking, I knew he was going to say no after all who would want to stay with me?

"Of course I will, just come with to my room so that I can get a change of clothes I don't want to spend the night in my suit, I've already ruined one shirt today," he smiled holding me closer. What? Did he just say he would stay?

"Uh yea sure" I managed to stammer out and pull away standing up in order to head to Dave's hotel room.

His room was huge; clearly he shared it as did many of the superstars but this hotel room had what seemed to be two bedrooms, the one where his bed was and the other that had a sofa bed for his roommate.

"Benoit and I don't usually have such a big room, we ordered a single room with two beds but the hotel stuffed up and gave us a suite, so we did rock, paper, scissors for the room and I won. But since I'm staying with you I'll let him know that he can have the bed," Dave explained grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a note to his absent roommate before grabbing his bag and leading me back to my own hotel room. There I headed to the bathroom and changed into my normal sleeping attire; a pair of satin boxer shorts and a t-shirt while Dave changed into a pair of light weight track pants and a white singlet, even wearing that he looked gorgeous. As soon as we climbed into bed Dave wrapped his arms around me again,

"It'll be alright, Vince will deal with Booker and we'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you again," I just smiled up at him, I knew he was telling the truth but it didn't make me feel any better it was just like Conner was around again, Booker was just a black version of Conner. I eventually fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the World Heavyweight Champion and he was still there when I woke up, he looked gorgeous when he was asleep.

-------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter it was originally longer but I decided to change a bunch of stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dave**

Like Jamie asked I stayed with her, holding her close as she slept. It took her ages to finally relax and actually fall asleep though it was far from peaceful, the young woman kept tossing and turning, clearly she was distressed from the day's earlier events. She looked so young and innocent when she was sleeping, she didn't deserve anything bad to ever happen to her and I wished that I could take away all of her hurt, ensuring that no one could ever possibly hurt her or Eli ever again. When I woke the next morning there was an empty space where Jamie had been sleeping when I'd fallen asleep myself. As I began to wake up I recognised the sound of the shower and relaxed a little knowing that Jamie hadn't freaked out and bolted.

Things seemed to go back to normal after that night, during each Smackdown I would look after Eli and afterwards Jamie would join us for dinner then we'd go back to their room and put Eli to bed before sitting up talking, on occasion we'd fall asleep together, which lead to many a question from the ever inquisitive Eli. Two weeks after our 'date' Jamie got promoted to ring side photographer and I was able to go on to and see her work.

About a month and a half after the Booker incident it was time for Summerslam, and the man was due to make his return in a main event match against me for the title, there was no way Vince would let him win but I had been forced to promise not to work stiff . Jamie and I had both been in the room when Vince conducted a phone conference with Booker and Sharmell listing the conditions of Booker's return and a explaining a new contract that he would have to sign the morning before our Summerslam match. This contract simply stated that he was to remain a certain distance from any females, bar his wife, during work hours and a certain distance away from Jamie at all times. There were a couple of other conditions but the distance factor was the biggest, however if he broke any condition in the contract both he and Sharmell would be fired on the spot and depending on the severity, would be charged. Vince also wanted to ensure Jamie's safety by having her backstage whenever Booker was in the ring. Jamie however would have nothing to do with that idea and after a lot of arguing Vince finally agreed to let the woman do her job.

Pay per view weeks meant we were on the road more than normal; we have our usual Smackdown taping and weekly house shows not to mention appearances and signings, but on top of that we had Summerslam promotions to attend, thus we only got two nights off so I took the opportunity to invite Jamie and her son to stay with me. Knowing that asking Jamie in front of her son would be disastrous, I realised that I had to ask her in private. So I spoke to the Brothers of Destruction, well more accurately I spoke to Mark, about looking after Eli so that I could take Jamie out for dinner. The Brothers looked after the boy whenever I had a match or promo and had become quite protective of their 'little Phenom', especially after the Booker incident, so they were more than happy to take the young boy for the evening. It always made me laugh that two of the toughest, most respected men on the roster became the biggest softies when kids were around. I dropped Eli off 10 minutes before my match, they were going to take him back to Jamie's room and put him down for the night, staying with him until his mother and I returned from dinner. I gave Eli a hug and prepared to head for the gorilla position but not until I once again got asked,

"How the hell does I Win work?" I Win was a favourite game of Eli's and most young children, I guess getting beaten up for a living will occasionally lead you to block out the obvious. The game is called 'I Win' whoever starts the game or says 'I Win' is going to win it, I thought that was clear.

My match was pretty standard and I headed back through the curtain after winning and showered before making my way to the photography office to pick up Jamie, I had called her on the way to my match asking that if I organised a sitter for Eli would she have dinner with me, luckily she agreed. However when I said goodbye to Eli I had forgotten that Jamie wouldn't leave the arena without saying her own goodbye to her son. So after collecting Jamie we had to go via the locker room of the Brothers of Destruction only to discover that they were in fact still struggling to figure out 'I win', while the young boy dozed in front of the TV monitor. I watched as Jamie gently woke her son and explained what would be happening before kissing him goodbye and making him promise that he would be a good boy. We didn't spend much time saying goodbye as it was clear the boy just wanted to go back to sleep, he was tired. After Jamie said goodbye she gave Mark her room key and we headed for the parking lot where the rental we were sharing was. I'd given Mark, Eli's car seat earlier so we didn't have to worry about that however Jamie gave me a slight knowing look when she saw that it was gone.

As we reached the car we both had to stop, attempting to find the keys, joking around about how we couldn't remember which one of us had them. Jamie and I acted a lot like a married couple though we weren't technically dating, after all there was no kissing and no sex. But we spent time together, we would spend the night and I was more and more certain that I was in love with the young woman and her son. I'd never felt this way about anyone before and it was scary but I was slowly beginning to deal with it.

Finally Jamie found the keys and tossed them to me, making it clear that she wanted me to drive. I wasn't surprised that she was happy to hand over the reins as I knew how tired she was; Eli had kept her up most the night before with a nightmare. I drove to a nearby Denny's knowing that it would still be open and had edible food. I asked about Jamie's interest in photography and we talked about what we did in our spare time as we looked at the menu, eventually we ordered; T-bone steak for me and Chicken Strips for her.

"Summer Slam is next week"

"Yea,"

"Are you going to go home for those two nights?" I asked, trying to seem casual when my heart was beating so fast it wasn't funny; I nearly thought I was actually having a heart attack.

"No, Eli and I never been to Washington D.C so we're going to go early and do some sight seeing, what about you?" She asked tiredly,

"Since I live in Washington D.C I'll be heading home and staying there until we change towns"

"Oh crap that's right! I totally forgot you lived there," Jamie sighed shaking her head as she rested it against her hand; she was slightly out of it and extremely tired.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted"

"That's cool; I promise I won't keep you out late. Anyway I wanted to invite you and Eli to stay at my house until we head to New York," I asked as the waiter

"That's like a week"

"I am quite aware of this"

"You want me and Eli to stay with you for a week?"

"Yea, I'd love to spend more time with you guys"

"You'd get sick of us"

"Jamie, I don't think I could EVER get sick of you two, please come stay with me."

"Are you sure that you have room?"

"You, Eli, your parents, all four of them, my daughters and I could all stay in the house and there would still be room. It's a big house; I got it before I meant Angie and had to keep it, after all my girl's helped to pick it."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Trust me you wouldn't be, I'd love some company for a change"

"Only if you're certain," she muttered pushing the rest of her food away.

"Absolutely, are you okay?" I said finishing my meal,

"Yea just tired, Eli and I would love to stay with you. Man, I feel so bad, I should be awake and talking but I can barely hold my head up I don't know what is with me tonight." I called for the check and paid before directing Jamie to the car, she was tired and I didn't blame her. Exhaustion like Jamie was showing was quite common in both superstars and crew, especially during their first six months on the road. By the time we'd reached the hotel Jamie was sound asleep beside me, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman I gently picked her up and carried her into the hotel, not worried about fans as it was quite late. As I stepped in the elevator, with Jamie still in my arms, Sandman got in with me.

"Jim," I nodded,

"Dave, hey is that the new Smackdown photographer?"

"Yep and before you ask it is not what you think"

"Aha, I've heard rumours about you two,"

"Well you shouldn't always believe what you hear"

"I'll keep that in mind; anyway this is my floor… Oh and Dave? They're meant to pass out drunk AFTER sex not before it," Sandman smirked exiting the lift, the doors closed before I had a chance to respond yet I couldn't help shaking my head at the man's comment. While I didn't know Jim that well we were always able to tease at each other in a good hearted way. There was only twice that I'd ever seen Jim act like his drunken character, Sandman, as he was usually a nice laid back guy who in reality wasn't all that interested in alcohol.

Once I was alone with the sleeping Jamie I could help but notice how sweet and innocent she looked, her arms were wrapped around my neck and she had instinctively snuggled against my chest. As we spent more time in the elevator I found the need to control myself, my heart began to beat faster and my breath kept catching. The young woman was truly breathtaking and I had to do everything in my power to control myself so I wouldn't wake her or have to put her down. Luckily Jamie's room was only a few floors above Sandman's so I wasn't alone with the woman for too long. We reached Jamie's room and I was forced to kick the door as a means of knocking, surprisingly the woman barely stirred. Aside from raising his eyebrows Mark didn't say a word when he opened the door to find me with Jamie asleep in my arms. I placed Jamie on her bed but she remained snuggled against me, not willing to let go, so I sat down with her.

"How was Eli?"

"Good he fell asleep in the car and hasn't woken up yet."

"The two were up all night last night so I'm not surprised. Thanks for looking after the little tyke"

"No problem, I'm going to head off now, I want to talk to Sara and hopefully the kids before they head to bed. Looks like you're set for the night"

"Ah, I'll move her eventually. Give my love to Sara and the kids" I smiled at the man and watched as he left. I knew I'd end up spending the night sharing right where I was, while it is no lie that I enjoyed being cuddled by the young woman, this was the most peaceful sleep I'd ever seen her have and I didn't dare do anything that could possibly ruin it. I looked across and saw Eli sleeping peacefully on the trundle bed and wondered what he was dreaming; perhaps he was on a rocket to the moon, or exploring the deepest depths of the ocean, or maybe he was dreaming of being in a wrestling ring, whatever it was I hoped that it was good. He looked so peaceful and I wished him only the best.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep with Jamie still curled up beside me, I felt so warm with her in my arms and once again found myself wishing that she was mine and I could fall asleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning.

A/N: Short I know, but writer's block sucks!! Reading back over this chapter I realise that it begins and ends with Jamie curled up asleep with Dave. Thanks for the reviews keep them up


	12. Chapter 12

**Jamie**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Dave was asking Eli and I to come and stay with him, the three of us together in his house for an entire week. Would this take our 'relationship' to another level? Was he just asking me in hope that if I accepted he'd get to have sex with me? Sure he hadn't pushed anything; he hadn't even kissed me on the cheek since the pancake incident but I was still worried, I didn't want to do anything to make him think that he could have his way with me. I asked questions, hoping to buy some time, and as I listened to his answers Shane's voice ran through my head reminding me that Dave was NOT Conner. In the end I was so exhausted that I just accepted the offer, I'd probably forget about it but I had a feeling Dave would ensure I followed through.

Before I Eli was born I was able to stay up all night then go to class that morning before work that afternoon and stay up until 10pm or later. Now if I don't get enough sleep I struggle the whole next day and usually crash the same time Eli does, I had been more exhausted since I'd began with the WWE but they told that was normal. I must have fallen asleep on the way back to the hotel as when I opened my eyes Dave was carrying me through the lobby; I quite liked what was going on so I just closed my eyes leaning my head against his strong chest. It wasn't long before I once again fell asleep yet I was coherent enough to know we weren't alone in the elevator, I distinctly heard Sandman's deep voice rib Dave but was too tired to laugh at his comment. Instead I made a mental note of the incident to tell Alex about later, she was in love with the man and it would drive her insane knowing that I'd been in the lift with him and didn't even speak. When I woke up again the sun was beginning to peek through the curtains and I wasn't alone, I was wrapped in the arms of one Dave Bautista. Panic rushed through me until I realised he was still fully clothed, even his shoes were still on, he must have put me to bed and I wouldn't let him leave.

A week later Dave, Eli and I flew from Colorado to Washington D.C to relax a little before Summer Slam, we had the blessing of 2 days and 2 nights off with the third day being taken up by preparation for the pay per view. Eli understood that the president lived in Washington and as far as he was concerned it meant he'd get to meet the man. While my son wasn't a fan of the president he felt he had some important things to say that could only be said by a three year old boy. I promised that I would take him to the Whitehouse but we would only be allowed on a tour if the President wasn't there and the chances of Eli meeting the man were extremely slim. I wanted to go see the building and get a chance for a bit of fun photography.

I wanted to get a rental car to ensure that we wouldn't be forced to rely on Dave for transportation and drag him around like a tourist. But Dave insisted we catch a cab back to his house and said that we could use one of his several cars to get around. As the cab pulled into Dave's drive my jaw dropped, he hadn't exaggerated when he said his house was huge, it was a bloody mansion. I was bound to get lost more than once and I could have sworn that a small country could have lived there comfortably. Entering the house just confirmed my thoughts, the outside was deceptive.

"Wow this place is HUGE," Eli exclaimed as his jaw dropped,

"Yea I know! I should probably sell it and get something smaller but it's a connection to the girls," Dave replied indicating for us to follow him down the hall so that he could give us the 'grand tour'. He showed us the rooms we would stay in, thankfully they were beside each other, then took us to the kitchen and family room before taking us upstairs and showing us the girl's rooms and his own.

"There is a whole other wing down there but I'm not sure what it is, I always get lost when I head there," Dave's reaction made us laugh, I had no issues believing that Dave was telling the truth.

"Mommy can I go 'xploring down there?" Eli asked eager to discover a new area,

"No, if Dave gets lost down there so will you! You'll stay out of that wing and away from the girl's bedrooms"

"Who's the girls?" Eli asked scratching his head slightly,

"Eli I told you about my daughters; Rachel, Mel and Hailey remember?" Dave asked holding up what seemed to be a relatively recent picture.

"No" Eli shook his head.

"Your daughters are beautiful, they got lucky they look absolutely nothing like you," I winked up at the man who smirked slightly.

"And your son got lucky, he looks everything like you," he laughed throwing me off slightly we could have continued our conversation, if that's what you'd call it, for hours but Eli yawned reminding me that it was getting near his bedtime and we hadn't eaten in a few hours so the boy must have been starving.

"Any chance that you have food in the house?" I asked looking around trying to remember where the kitchen was,

"Do TV dinners count as food? I, uh, can't cook Angie and Michelle always took care of that," Dave responded blushing slightly,

"There is a pizza place down the road?" The man suggested when he saw me roll my eyes,

"Pizza tonight but tomorrow we'll go grocery shopping and I'll teach you to cook," I laughed, it wasn't the first time I'd encountered a man who didn't know his way around the kitchen and I had made it my personal mission to change that.

We called the pizza place and ordered one large and one medium pizza to be delivered, while eating out was good when you are on the road constantly you are always eating out and never really get the chance to sit at home relaxing. While we waited for the pizza I got Eli changed for bed and he suggested we have a bit of a pyjama party, or at least have dinner with all of us in our pyjamas. I told Eli that he would have to suggest the idea to Dave because I wasn't going to, amazingly Dave actually agreed to the idea so he and I got into our pyjamas. Dave's room was upstairs so I was already finished and sitting in the lounge with Eli when Dave joined us. As he entered my gaze was torn away from my son and my jaw dropped. The man was wearing a white wife beater with silk Scooby Doo boxer shorts and he looked gorgeous, his shirt perfectly outlined his muscular body the only way you could possibly see any more of his chest was if he was wearing nothing but his ring kit. All coherent thought left my mind nor did I hear the conversation between my son and the man I was staring at, I was in a trance and couldn't turn my head away. He looked absolutely gorgeous and like a little kid at the same time, his boxer shorts gave him a playful and dare I say cute look.

"…MOMMY!?" Eli cried forcing my attention away from the Scooby Doo clad backside that I had a perfect view of.

"What?"

"You going to sit and eat dinner with us?" Eli asked indicating to the pizza that Dave was setting on the family room coffee table.

"She's coming Eli, she was just distracted," Dave replied glancing back at me and actually wiggling his Scooby Doo clad butt. I couldn't believe it, was he flirting with me? Or just teasing me because he'd caught me staring? It bought back the question I'd had after our first and only kiss, does he expect me to sleep with him?

"Yea, after all how often do you see a fully grown man in children's boxer shorts?" I replied attempting to cover up what I was doing. I sat down on the carpet beside my son and passed him a piece of pizza, realising as I did the pyjama idea was probably bad as my son was more than likely going to make a complete mess of himself and I would have to change him anyway.

Sure enough by the time Eli had finished eating his second piece he had pizza all over him,

"Mommy I'm full!"

"Ok, let's get you changed and put you to bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow. Say goodnight to Dave," I said pulling my son's shirt off and wiping his face with it before directing him over to Dave. After Eli said goodnight to the man I took him up to bed and decided to let him sleep in just his boxer shorts instead of using one of his t-shirts, besides he wanted to be just like Dave so I decided to let him. I began to read to Eli, I read to him just about every night and he usually asked for me to read from the Bible. Eli had been asleep for about two minutes when I felt another presence in the room, I looked back and sure enough Dave was standing there, this time his wife beater was gone and he was just in his Scooby Doo boxer shorts. My heart beat faster, he did want me to sleep with him, I couldn't believe it.

"You know he's asleep right?"

"Yea, but I always finish the passage I promised to read," I answered after finishing the passage I was reading and closing the book,

"Why?"

"Because it will drift into his subconscious mind and stay there, besides he knows if I stop."

"Why the bible?"

"Why not? It's his favourite book, besides you're never too young to hear about the word of God" I replied shrugging before kissing my son's forehead and heading towards the door.

"I guess so. He looks so cute asleep," Dave shrugged changing the subject; it wasn't one we'd exactly spoken about much.

"Yea"

"You don't look bad yourself, I like your shirt," he smiled softly indicating to my shirt that had Tweety bird with his arms crossed saying 'I don't do mornings'.

"Thanks, your boxer shorts are pretty cute. But Eli now wants a matching pair," Dave just smirked slightly and shrugged so I pushed him backwards half tickling him at the same time. He stepped back and leant over my head to close Eli's door taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around me giving me a hug before leaning down to brush his lips against mine. However before our lips had a chance to meet my cell phone rang allowing me to pull away without seeming too rushed, despite the fact my heart was beating and I was eager for an escape.

"Talk to me" I rushed into the phone trying to calm myself down.

"I'm coming to Summer Slam!" My best friend rushed out, I had managed to secure her some tickets but she had to get time off work and was able to get an airfare.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you"

"Same so how are things going at Dave's house?"

"Alright, this place is huge though" I replied trying to indicate in my voice that I needed to talk to her more but I was painfully aware that Dave was in the room packing up the pizza.

"I see, I see"

"Is that Alex?" Dave turned and asked before recieiving a nod as an answer. I'd told him I was waiting on her call to determine whether she was coming to the pay per view or not and more importantly if she was going to take my son back home with her.

"If she hasn't got a place to stay she can stay with us"

"Hang on a second Al" I said taking my cell phone from my ear and holding it to my chest.

"She's got a 4 year old"

"That's alright, the more the merrier" Dave smiled and turned back to his cleaning,

"Are you sure you want two little boys running around the place?"

"Sure why not?"

"Alright it's your house, Al you still there?"

"Yep" My best friend responded.

"Want to come stay at Dave's with us? He just offered" I asked in a slightly pleading tone, with Alex around for a couple of days it would mean that there would be less chance for Dave and I to be alone and anything to happen.

"You want me and Jimmy to come stay with Dave, Eli and yourself?"

"Yes! It'd be great, plus it'll save you a bunch of money. You'll be getting accommodation, Summer Slam tickets, and backstage passes for the price of the airfare"

"Sounds like a good deal,"

"Of course it is" I smiled before telling my best friend the arena Summer Slam would be held so that she could catch a cab there from the airport on the day of the pay per view. Alex and I chatted a moment or two more before ensuring the plans for the weekend and saying goodbye.

I ended the call and looked around to see if there was any cleaning left to be done, amazingly there wasn't, although there was a large man sitting on the edge of the couch.

"We need to talk."

A/N: OHO Dave said the T word!! Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Dave**

I'd watch Jamie read to the sleeping Eli and felt compelled to give her a hug after shutting the young boy's door; she tensed up as she usual. But then I did something stupid, I decided to kiss her and she started to freak out, then her cell rang. We both knew that it was Alex and she could wait but Jamie bolted out of my arms and down the hall faster than a cheetah. I followed her with the guise of cleaning up the mess from dinner but in reality I just wanted a chance to hear the conversation between Jamie and her best friend. I heard fear and a plead in her voice, she wanted to talk to her best friend in private, probably, so she could talk about what had just happened,

"Is that Alex?" I asked already knowing the answer but just attempting to get myself into the conversation. I decided to invite the girl to come stay with us during Summer Slam, I knew that Jamie needed her friend around and perhaps it would give me a chance to discover some more about why Jamie always pulled away.

I just wanted to get close to the woman and her son but she wouldn't let me and it was breaking my heart, obviously something had happened to her, which made her act the way she did. My original plan of waiting for Jamie to tell me about her past wasn't working and I got the feeling that the girl had no intention of ever telling me. I was clearly going to have to go a more aggressive way about getting my information; I was going to have to simply ask her. I'd tried getting information from the McMahon's but they had kept telling me to do just that; ask the woman myself and she'd tell me in her own time. I finished cleaning up and took a seat on the couch and tried to relax but was just too nervous.

"We need to talk," I was all I said the second the young woman had ended her phone call. One look at the woman's face told me that my stance and words had been a poor choice and she was frightened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh." Jamie just nodded cautiously and sat down in the furthest chair.

"Jamie it's no secret that I like you, hell like, is an understatement. You're this fantastically awesome woman who is on my mind every second of the day and night. The way I feel about you scares the living day lights out of me as I've never felt this way about anyone! Not even Angie and Michelle made me feel the way you do. Based on the way you act and what your friends, especially your son, say, you like me too.

"But whenever I get close to you, you pull back. I hug you and you freeze up, whenever we share a bed you toss and turn all night, you scream out in your sleep and heavens forbid if I even dare thinking about kissing you. I overheard you on the phone with Alex the day of the pancake incident; you were petrified that I expected you to sleep with me and I have no doubt that those same thoughts ran through your mind when I invited you and Eli to come stay. Look ff I had just wanted to screw you, if this was purely physical, you'd know about it by now, I would have made my intentions clear that night we met. But things aren't purely physical, yes I would love to sleep with you, but I would rather wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep beside you every night. What causes you to pull away? It's got to be more than just the sex thing. Is it your religious beliefs? You're a virgin aren't you?" I asked only to have Jamie look at me like I was an idiot.

"Eli's not your son is he?" I asked trying to back up my original statement.

"I am telling you now, I did not go through 41 and a half hours of labour to have that boy not be my son," the woman replied, it was clear that she was struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered turning away,

"Try me? Is it your mom? Its no secret that she doesn't like me, what has she said to cause you to hold back? Did she threaten to kick you and Eli out?"

"No! My mom loves me and Eli more than anything. She might not always agree with what I do but she will back me no matter what and my son and I are always welcome in her home." Jamie was beginning to get angry and I got the feeling that I was treading on very thin ice perhaps I was getting closer and closer to the reasoning behind the woman's resistance.

"Then what is it?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand!" Jamie cried standing up and heading towards her son's room.

"And I said try me!" I chased after the woman grabbing her shoulder and spinning her towards me.

"Jamie I want to know! I want to help, I see sadness in your eyes and it breaks my heart." I was nearly pleading with the woman; I needed to get through to her that I had no intention of harming her or her son but I doubt I was succeeding. Then I thought of something it could have been, I'd thought about it many times but I prayed it would never be true.

"Did Conner do something to you?" For a split moment the woman's face crumbled but she quickly regained her composure,

"Jamie please don't freeze up on me, I'm begging you. You say that I won't understand, but can't you at least give me a chance? Tell me what happened. PLEASE"

"You really want to know?" Jamie asked staring me straight in the eyes; her eyes were icy cold and blank not giving away anything.

"Yes I do, please tell me"

"Alright, you know that three year old boy in there? That three year old boy who doesn't know his father and hopefully never will. That three year old boy breaks my heart everyday, it is agony to look at him, to raise because he looks so much like his father. And I fear every single day that he will grow up to be like that man and I pray that he won't. Recently that three year old boy asked me the question every parent dreads, 'where do babies come from?' so I told him and I said the words 'when a man and woman love each other very much and when they both agree' but you want to know something _Dave? _You want me to tell you what's going on _Dave_? Why I can't stand to get close to anyone especially you _Dave_?

"It's because I've never had that! There was very little love involved, at least on his behalf and I never ONCE consented! That's my big secret _Dave_ I had my innocence taken from me without my permission and by the one guy that was promising to love me and NEVER hurt me." As I listened to what the woman was saying my heart broke for her and I got angry, how dare someone do that sort of thing to another person?

"That's right _Dave_ I was RAPED! I was raped nearly every day for close to 6 years by the man that I was going to marry. That's how I lost my virginity and that's how my son was conceived and that haunts me every second of every day. And yes its true Dave I like you and I have never felt as safe as I do in your arms, but when you put those arms around me its his arms I feel, its his drunken disgusting breath I smell. And I toss and turn in my sleep because every night I dream of him forcing himself on top of me and I have to force myself not to vomit! I don't want to be close to a man EVER again if it means I have to relive my life with that asshole, whether in my mind or in real life."

"Why didn't you leave him?" I asked quietly, not quite sure what else to say,

"I've seen you with the boys; you don't take crap from anyone. You won't even take crap from Mark, the most feared man in the locker room."

"I did leave him"

"Yea, after 6 years! What took you so long?"

"I don't know, maybe I was afraid, maybe I was just looking for a reason to leave him"

"What? The fact he was raping you wasn't enough?"

"I don't know, maybe after a while I started liking it and I stopped fighting."

"Why would you stop?"

"Because it would hurt too much to continue and after a while I started to believe the things he told me. Look Dave, I have never been in a relationship where two people love each other, the only relationship I've been in is one that has scarred me for life and left me with a child that I couldn't even look at for the first two months of his life!"

"Mommy?" I heard the child that she was talking about whisper and we both turned to face the voice,

"I had a bad dream," Jamie raced over to her son picking him up and holding him tight,

"It's ok sweetie it was just a bad dream. But it's a good thing that you're awake, something happened and we're going to go stay in a hotel"

"Is Davie coming with us?"

"No, honey it's just going to be you and me from now on. Just like before I started working for Uncle Vince."

"You're going to leave WWE?"

"Maybe, there is another company who wants me to work for them and that'll keep me close to home" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Jamie was thinking about leaving the company.

"But I don't want things to be like before. I like the WWE and I love Davie," Eli was nearly in tears as he listened to his mother tell him that they were leaving and admittedly I had to hold back my own tears.

"Well tough, this is the way it has to be, come on go in your room and get your stuff"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"ELI I SAID GO!" The young boy flinched slightly before sulking into his bedroom,

"I need to call a Cab"

"Jamie, don't!" The woman didn't even look at me as she found her cell phone and walked away. She was going to leave not just me but the company as well, she was running, undoubtedly a defensive mechanism she'd built up. Whether she left mentally or physically she just had to leave, I'd seen it before in other people.

I followed the woman to her bedroom and tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen, she remained silent as she got her bags and headed for Eli's room to get him changed. She couldn't even look at me; it was as though the woman was ashamed of herself. By the time the cab arrived Eli was in tears, kicking and screaming in his mother's arms, then as the woman closed the door I heard the words that I knew would break Jamie's heart in two,

"You didn't even want me! I heard you tell Davie you couldn't even look at me!" I stood there and watch the cab drive away, I knew I'd see Jamie on Sunday but things wouldn't be the same, she was gone and I had no idea how to get her back.

Absent minded I dialled one of my best friend's numbers praying that he'd be able to help me, that he could tell me what to do,

"Paul here"

"I've lost her" were the first words out of my mouth,

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I lost her" I repeated nearly bursting into tears.

"Are you sleep dialling again, come on Dave snap out of it," the man urged, he sounded tired and I realised I may have woken him up, depending on when they'd gotten Aurora to sleep.

"Jamie just left, I went to kiss her and she froze. I made her explain why, she told me everything"

"What did she tell you?"

"If you don't know I can't repeat it, sorry. But what do I do? Where would she go?"

"Hang on," the man ordered as I heard a ruffling of the phone,

"Stephie? Shane's here for Summerslam isn't he?"

"Yea" I heard Steph's voice mutter,

"Did Marissa and the kids come with him?"

"No, they're coming in the morning, why?" came Steph's muffled reply,

"Jamie's left Dave"

"Dave are you still there?" Paul asked me.

"Yep,"

"Steph wants to talk to you,"

"Ok sure," I didn't particularly want to talk to Stephanie but I knew she'd be able to give me more insight into Jamie's whereabouts.

"Dave hun you there?"

"Yea"

"Why did Jamie leave?"

"I stuffed up I guess. I went to kiss her and she pulled away, I couldn't take it anymore and begged her to tell me why she kept pulling away."

"So she told you about Conner?"

"Yea then she left"

"She'll have gone to Shane's room for the night, those two used to be inseparable. But leave her alone for now, don't go rushing into things, plan out what you're going to do. That is if you want her to come back"

"Of course I do!" I hissed out, I couldn't believe what she'd just said,

"Then just take it slowly. I'm tired hun so I'll let you talk to Paulie again. Love you Dave"

"Love you Steph," I sighed and listened for Steph to hand the phone back to her husband. We spoke for a while, my friend consoling me over what had happened as well as talking about other stuff, you know just catching up. After a while I heard Aurora's muffled cry, the infant probably wanted to be fed,

"I better go look after Aurora, Steph's asleep and I don't want to wake her, so its daddy to the rescue," my friend said laughing slightly,

"Sure,"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea sure, I might hang out with Jack and Johnny for a while" I sighed referring to the alcoholic drink I had stashed in my liquor cabinet

"Alright, just don't drink too much. Why don't you ring Cena and see if he'll join you?" My friend asked concerned about my drinking alone.

"Maybe, now go look after that girl"

"Alright, I'll see you later buddy"

"Ciao," I sighed and hung up the phone before ignoring my friend's suggestion and heading to my cabinet to pour myself a Jack Daniels.

-----------------------------------

A/N: Davie's lost Jamie before he even had her! Can he get her back?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a special chapter written for Alex aka Matty1 but it will also play a vital role in the story. Enjoy and review!**

**Alex**

I was ecstatic, Jamie had managed to score Jimmy and I tickets to Summerslam in Washington D.C, they weren't just any old tickets either, they were backstage tickets as in full access, we would be free to wander around where only the wrestlers and crew were permitted. However there was one slight delimma, my boss wasn't keen on letting me go and miss two days of work. Despite already having booked my flight I didn't find out until two days prior to the show that I had someone to replace me at work. The second that I found out I could go I was on the phone to my best friend, the person who'd gotten me the tickets.

While Jamie was excited that I was coming to the show I could hear the fear and pleading in her voice, she needed me and Dave must have heard it too as he asked if my son and I wanted to come stay, meaning that Jamie and I would be able to spend some time together. The second my call ended I began to pack, it didn't matter that I wasn't leaving for another couple of days, I was excited. I never expected the call I received a couple of hours later,

"I left him," my best friend muttered in tears. I'd recieved a similar phone call once before, just over 4 years ago. I'd been waiting for that call for the past 6 years but this one I dreaded.

"Why?" I asked and let my friend pour her heart out to me like we'd both done many times before. She told me how Dave had tried to kiss her and once we'd gotten off the phone had confronted her about her constant rejection. Eventually she spilled her whole past with Conner and then ran.

"I couldn't take the look on his face; it was of such shock and disgust. I was so embarrassed," I remembered when the woman had first told me about what she'd been dealing with, I had also been in shock and had to force myself to hide my look of disgust. It wasn't my friend I was disgusted with my it was the man that she was dating and how he could do that to someone else. I wondered if Dave had experienced the same troubles I had, it wasn't that he was disgusted with my friend he was disgusted with Conner.

"The worst thing is Eli over heard me telling Dave about when he was a baby, now he wont talk to me let alone look at me." My friend burst into tears once again, I couldn't begin to imagine how she or her son must be feeling, the whole situation was a real mess and I wished that I could be there for the two of them. Instead I was in Minnesota while my best friend was in a cab in the middle of Washington D.C.

"Hey the Cab's just pulled up at the hotel, I should probably go."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea, Marissa's coming until tomorrow night so I'll go stay with Shane," my friend sighed, she was still clearly upset and wanted to talk but by the sound of things she was going to have trouble getting Eli to do as he was told. I wondered if her staying with Shane was a good idea, Marissa didn't like Jamie and felt threatened by the relationship the two had, but he was like her big brother and she had always found comfort with him.

"Alright, I wish I could be there"

"Trust me, I wish you could be here. I'll see you Sunday." She sighed ending the call. I felt horrible for my friend, but this was something that had to be said sometime, Dave was going to eventually discover what went on with Conner I just prayed they'd be able to work things out.

-----------------------------------

Sunday arrived and Jimmy and I caught an early flight to Washington D.C so that we could spend as much time at the arena and with Jamie and Eli as we could. We hired a rental and headed for the arena, not quite sure what we'd find when we eventually caught up with Jamie and her son, who was still not talking to her. The kid was as stubborn as my own, at the ages of 3 and 4 when they put their mind to something they stuck to it, much to the dismay of their mothers.

"Whoa there young man, where do you think you're going?" The security guard stopped my son as he ran ahead of me at the back entrance to the arena.

"My name's Alex Garcia and this is my son Jimmy, Jamison Alister was going to give you our names so that we could visit her."

"Oh yes, do you have any identification?" The security guard asked softening slightly. I pulled out my driver's license and once the man had approved it was made to sign a waiver.

"Follow me; I'll take you to Miss Alister." The man smiled and turned to enter the arena indicating for us to follow. It didn't take long for my son to get bored and run off, with me chasing after him. He ducked around a corner and built up speed as I stumbled slightly. By the time I turned the corner Jimmy had stopped and was talking to a man,

"Hey I know you! You're Sandman, my mommy likes you! I don't know why though, you just look like my grandpa," I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my son was talking to my hero Sandman,

"I look like your grandpa?" The man asked dropped down to my son's level.

"Yea, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I like you anyway because you're real name is Jim and I'm Jimmy! Grandma tells me mommy called me Jimmy after you"

"Well that's pretty cool. You know what Jimmy?"

"What?"

"We'll always have something special because we have the same name"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Cool, hey can I have your cane?" My son asked looking at the man's trademark cane at that point I finally caught up,

"JIMMY! I'm sorry, you know little kids," I blushed without even realising who I was talking to.

"Ah don't worry about it. Jimmy of course you can have my cane, I'll even sign it for you." The man smiled and took out a pen,

"To Jimmy, my name sake we'll always have a special bond. From Sandman Jim"

"Wow mister that is really nice!"

"Yea mister, I mean Sandman that's really nice of you." I replied finally looking up into his eyes,

"No problems… Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Alex," I held at my hand as my eyes met with his,

"Jim," he smiled offering his hand,

"Cute kid, is he yours?" Jim asked after what felt like an eternity of staring into the man's eyes.

"Ah what? Oh yea he's my son"

"Did his dad come with you?" Jim asked and I could have sworn that there was a twinkle in his eyes,

"Daddy never comes to anything, he wont even come pick me up to play ball," my son replied sulking slightly, it was a tough subject for the kid.

"We're no longer together," I managed to mutter as I picked up my son.

"Oh… So umm what are you doing around here? This area is restricted to superstars and crew,"he asked quickly changing the subject.

"The security guard was taking us to the photography office, when this ratbag did a runner and I, of course, had to follow"

"We're going to see Aunt Jamie and Eli, I can show them my cane," Jimmy smiled holding out the cane that the man had given him,

"Jamie? That name sounds familiar"

"Probably, she's the newest Smackdown ring photographer"

"Oh I know her, she's always with Dave. You're her sister?" Jim asked looking me up and down, probably trying to work out how we could be related.

"No but she's my best friend and Jimmy and her son have grown up together so she's Aunt Jamie and I'm Aunt Alex," I stumbled out, blushing slightly. I couldn't believe the conversation that I was having.

"Oh ok, well you guys shouldn't really be wandering around by yourselves. If you'd like I could take you to the photography office?" Jim smiled he was being so nice,

"I wouldn't want to impose, I could just call Jamie"

"It's no problem, besides I've got nothing better to do," he sighed before heading down the hall giving us no choice but to follow him.

"Mommy I wanna walk!" Jimmy cried as I adjusted his position on my hip,

"No way! Last time I let you walk you did a runner"

"MOMMY! I wanna walk like Jim!" Jimmy cried trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Well Jimmy it looks like your mom doesn't want you walking right now so how about I carry you instead?" Jim asked silently asking my permission, I didn't get an opportunity to object, not that I would, as my son basically leapt into the man's arms.

Jim led me towards the photography office while making small talk, asking where I was from, what I did for a living and if Jimmy was my only child. I struggled to mutter out one word answers and despite having a million questions of my own I struggled to get out even one. Luckily we were in the presence of my 4 year old chatter box of a son, and through careful listening I learnt about Jim's 2 kids, the match he had that night and how exciting working for the WWE was. I was stunned; he was nothing like the man we saw on ECW every week.

"I wanna be a wressler just like you," my son announced, he was a real wrestling fanatic.

"Maybe when you're older buddy" Jim smiled speaking from experience, his children had probably expressed their wishes to be wrestlers when they got older.

I'd been absolutely smitten for this man for as long as I could remember, I'd watched his career even after Vince bought out ECW and WCW and he lost his job. Even though I still followed him and loved watching him on TV again I just wished Vince wasn't trying to destroy the memory and legend of the original ECW. I think that if fans couldn't buy two for one tickets for ECW and Smackdown the arena's would be fairly empty for ECW shows, simply because the original ECW fans have seen how the show is being destroyed and want very little to do with it. I sometimes think WWE bought ECW back so that they could create a show of lower calibre than Smackdown. I remember Vince complaining about the first pay per view after their return, he was disappointed by Paul's work but what could the man expect he didn't allow traditional ECW?

"You know what Jimmy, I think your mom is real pretty," What? I'd been so caught up in my thoughts about ECW that I'd neglected to pay attention to the conversation with the man carrying my son.

"You do?" My boy asked,

"Yep, don't you?"

"Yea she's REAL pretty! But she's my mommy so I'm allowed to think that,"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"She's not your mommy"

"So you are only allowed to think that your mommy is pretty?" My son thought about the question for a while, I could tell that he was attempting to understand what the man was asking,

"Yea, only your mommy"

"Well am I allowed to say that she's beautiful?"

"Ummmm…" My son thought before leaning over to get closer to me, I took the boy in my arms so that he'd be able to talk to me better,

"Mommy, what's beautiful mean?" He asked still loud enough for Jim to hear, the two of us laughed the question was so adorable and predictable of my son,

"Just say yes, he is allowed to say that I'm beautiful," I whispered back, as my son hugged me before climbing back into Jim's arms.

"So?" Jim asked smirking slightly,

"Yes, you can say she's beautiful"

"What about asking her out, am I allowed to do that?"

"Like on a date?" My son asked, where did he learn that word and what it meant?

"Yep like on a date"

"Wait, Jimmy where did you learn that word?"

"Daddy always talks about his dates," bloody typical of his father, he always forgets his son is younger than he thinks he is.

"Hmmm I think I need to have a word with that man"

"Ok mommy,"

"So can I ask her Jimmy?"

"Hmm… Ok, you seem nice just don't make her cry like daddy does," don't you just love 4 year olds? They're innocently honest and pick up on much more than you realised. I'd never cried in front of my son, I'd leave the room or wait until he was asleep. What upset me was the way his father could break plans with his son and just toss him to the side, it breaks the boy's heart and I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces.

"Well here we are," Jim said as we reached an open door labelled 'Photography'.

"So what do you say? Will you go out with me after the show?"

"I'd love to… But Jamie really needs me at the moment," I sighed, I couldn't believe I was turning down a date with the Sandman, I'd dreamt about this moment since I was a kid.

"Oh okay, I understand"

"Whoa! Ignore my friend Jim she'll be there," the familiar Australian accent belonging to my friend responded.

"Jamie I can't leave you alone, not at the moment"

"It's fine, I'll look after the boys and you can go out with Jim. Who knows if you'll ever get another shot like this. Jim pick her up at the Mc Mahon's hotel an hour and a half after the show"

"Alright then, see you later," Jim smirked; he was more than happy to listen to Jamie's directions and he left before I had the chance to object.

I looked around trying to find Eli, knowing that after what had happened there was no way that he'd be with Dave,

"Where's Eli?" I asked and his mother sighed and pointed to the corner where Eli was sitting coloring.

"Why are you sitting there?" I went over and asked him,

"She said I had to until you and Jimmy arrived! I wanted to go play with Davie but SHE wouldn't let me!" He pouted, the young boy was not happy.

"Well why don't you and Jimmy play for a bit," I smiled at the boy as he excitedly ran to play with my son.

"Got time for a coffee?" I asked the boy's mom.

"Yea I guess but what about the boys?"

"Boys, we're going for ice cream do you want to come?"

"YES" they screamed and started rushing out the door. At the cafeteria we sat the boys down a table away from us so that we'd have a little bit of privacy, we told them that once they'd finished they could play for a bit but weren't allowed to leave the room and if they did they'd be in big trouble.

"Spill" I smiled at my friend and waited for her to talk, she'd already told me what had happened but she told me again including the events of the last couple of days. Truthfully there wasn't a lot that I could do, except be there for my friend,

"I hate to say this girl but Dave's not the one in the wrong," I flinched slightly, bracing myself against my friend's response,

"WHAT?"

"You didn't give him a chance to respond; you told him your story and bolted"

"He made me tell him!"

"No he didn't, he asked you to. He could tell that there was something wrong and it was hurting him to see you hurting. You didn't even give him a chance"

"He would have made me leave anyway; I just beat him to it."

"You said he didn't want you to leave, Jamie you need to talk to him, give him a chance." Jamie was close to tears, I think she knew that what I was saying was the truth.

"I just can't go back; I can't look him in the face knowing that he knows. Knowing that whenever he looks at me he won't see me anymore, he'll just see someone who was raped. I can't bear the thought of talking to him; it'd be so awkward, him doing the obligatory apologies even though it had nothing to do with him. Then knowing that there will come a time when he can't handle what I've gone through, you didn't see the look on his face, he was so, so disgusted at me."

"You've got to give him a shot, come on I'll take you to his locker room and you guys can talk, I'll look after the boys."

"I can't"

"You've got to, it's the only way"

"No I can't, I've got to get back to work." The woman sighed trying not to laugh; I'd totally forgotten that she was at work. We grabbed the boys or more accurately I grabbed the boys, as Eli wasn't willing to go with his mother, he was another matter I'd have to deal with.

Back at the photography office we said goodbye to Jamie and headed for a 'walk', in reality I was going to take Eli to see Dave.

"Do you know where Dave's locker room is?" I asked smiling slightly,

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Follow me," Eli took off down the hall with Jimmy close to his side, I laughed and raced after them glad to see Eli full of life and wondered if this problem with his mom could be sorted out by getting Dave and her back on talking terms. I caught up with them a few doors down from Dave's locker room,

"In there" Eli pointed excitedly,

"Well go on, knock," watching the union between the two males was awesome. Eventually Eli remembered to introduce Jimmy and myself and I had a chance to talk to Dave. He told me that his look of disgust wasn't at Jamie and he'd tried to hold it off, he also said that there was no way he would have made Jamie leave. The man mentioned that he had something to show my friend if only she'd give him a chance to respond to her story. We spoke for a while and planned a way to get the woman to at least be in the same area as Dave. That evening I took the boys out to our seats to watch the show and afterwards dropped them off with Mark and found Jamie.

"Where are the boys?"

"With Mark, you and I are going out"

"You have a date with Sandman"

"I'll make that date, trust me," I smirked pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards the address I'd been given earlier. 20 minutes later I pulled up to Dave's house,

"No way! I am not going in there!"

"You don't have to, but I'm not going to pick you up until AFTER my date and since its with Sandman who knows when it'll end." I smiled pushing her out the door before driving off. Only to receive a call 2 seconds later with my friend screaming how she hates me.

**A/N: Long I know and it might not seem like there was any point to it but there is trust me! Please review! I love all the reviews I get they make me feel so special!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jamie**

I was so annoyed with Alex she was meant to be my best friend but she didn't even stick around instead she headed off to her date. I know that I was the one who told her to go but secretly I wanted her there with me, just like you always want your mum when you're sick. Standing on Dave's front lawn my first response was to ring and scream at the woman, so that's exactly what I did. During the short call Dave came to join me on his lawn, the moment I saw him my palms got sweaty and my heart began to beat rapidly. I knew that I had promised Alex that I would give the man a chance to respond to my story but it didn't stop me from being nervous, in fact it just made me more petrified. I'd made a promise to my friend and while I wanted to bolt, for some strange reason, I always kept my promises.

It didn't take long for Alex to hang up on me, something she unfortunately did quite often. As I took my cell away from my ear I felt Dave's large hand cover mine taking my phone off me so that I couldn't take my frustrations out on it.

"Come inside. Its getting cold out here," Dave's voice echoed through my frustration once more. His voice was soft yet commanding at the same time and I lost all will to fight against him, but it wasn't like with Conner. I just felt at peace and no longer angry even though I wished that I was; I could deal with things better if I was angry.

"Take a seat," Dave indicated to the couch but I refused to sit, it's easier to run away if you're already standing.

"Okay, don't take a seat then. But I want to show you something," the man walked picked what looked like a piece of paper up off the mantle before making his way to where I was standing by the door and handing it to me. I took it out of his hand and found myself staring at a photo of a beautiful young woman and a young girl who looked about the same age as Eli. The girl looked slightly like Dave's oldest and I could only guess that the woman was his first wife, yet I couldn't understand why the man was showing me the photo.

"That's Michelle and Rachel, it's the first picture ever taken of mother and daughter," there is no way that the photo I was looking at was the first picture ever taken of the two.

"I took it about a month after Michelle and I started seeing each other. The second the photo was taken Michelle burst into tears telling me how it was real now, I'd made it real. Rachel was 3 when the photo was taken, for the first 3 years of Rachel's life her mother couldn't bare to look at her let alone have their photo taken. If there was proof of the two of them together it made the events surrounding Rachel's conception and her birth real." Dave took the photo and sat on the armrest of a nearby seat, he stared at is as he began to struggle with what he had to say,

"Long before Michelle and I ever met she was friends with this guy and while she wasn't sexuall attracted to him she enjoyed spending time together and valued their friendship. He however had different idea, when she kept turning down his advances he got aggressive and forced himself onto her. This continued for close to a year as he threatened to harm her family if she told anyone. Then one day she got a phone call, he'd been killed in a car accident. A few months later she ended up in the emergency room with severe abdomen pain and vomiting. She was 6 months pregnant, too far along for an abortion and her parents forbid adoption. So 3 months later Michelle was graced with the present of a perfectly healthy baby girl who she couldn't even look at for fear that she would see his face.

'From the time Rachel was about 2 months old Michelle would get a babysitter and go out most nights bringing home another guy, anything that would help her forget and take away the pain. Then one night she met me and the next morning I met Rachel, a 3 year old who couldn't understand why her mommy seemed to hate her. My oldest daughter is the result of a rape and I know that even now her mother struggles to get close and spend alone time with her." I just listened and couldn't believe what I was hearing, someone else in the same position that I was. I knew that there were lots of women in the world that had been raped and many of them have had children due to that incident. I'd even met some when at the insistence of Alex I went to a support group; however I left before the end of the first session as everyone seemed to have victim syndrome. Yes, it is a horrible thing but you can't let it take up every aspect of your life, yes its going to affect you, but you can't live with the 'woe is me I got raped' mindset.

"I'm not going to the usual apologies because it's not my fault that you were raped and I can't change the fact that you were nor can I change that Michelle was." Hearing Dave say that reassured me I hated the 'oh I'm so sorry' reaction that people have when they find out about something. You tell someone that you're sick; that you have a cold and their automatic response is, 'I'm sorry' as though it is their fault that you're sick.

"There are a lot of sick bastards in this world and aside from ensuring that I'm not one of them and kicking the butts of any co-workers that are, I can't do anything about it. People get raped it can be anyone; you, Michelle, Alex, Rachel, your mum, anyone. And everyone deals with it differently; you dealt with it in one of the most admirable ways, choosing to take the hard road, for that I will eternally be in awe of you." Every time he said the R word my world came crashing down, I hated that word it turned me into a victim and I refused to be a victim, I just had some issues to deal with.

"You were raped,"

"Stop it" I whispered finally daring myself to speak,

"Stop what?"

"Saying that word," I muttered focusing on my feet so that Dave wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. Silence fell across the room, he didn't know how to respond, and I knew it I'd freaked him out. Finally I looked up making eye contact with the man.

"You got pregnant," he continued, his voice wavering slightly.

"You could have had an abortion or chosen adoption but you chose to keep that baby and raise him and if you ask me you're doing a damn good job of it. Every time you see that child you know what happened and you can't change that but still you love him with everything fiber of your being. The look of disgust that you saw wasn't at you it was at the man who did those things to you, if you'd given me a chance you would have learnt that and you would know that there was no way I would have made you leave. Everyone has a past, some are just messier than others but it's not like you asked for it."

"How do you do it?" I asked finally taking a seat shocked at the man's reaction.

"Do what?"

"Always know what to say," I sighed glancing up at him. I was still trying to let what he'd said sink in.

"It's a gift and curse," the man replied flashing the cheeky smile that so many fans had fallen in love with.

"It used to drive Michelle and Angie insane because not only did I know what to say I was also the voice of reason and logic and for some reason when females are mad they don't like logic and reason," Dave kept that cheeky smile and the heaviness hanging over the room was gone.

"So what about you? Any deep dark secrets?" I asked wanting to keep the attention off me for a while, I needed a chance to think about what the man had said.

"At 13 I stole a car and got arrested… Twice," he shrugged. His criminal record wasn't much of a secret but only one arrest was ever mentioned.

"Twice?"

"I'm a slow learner," Dave smirked and I found myself laughing along with the man. I stopped suddenly; I couldn't let myself fall back into a familiar pattern.

He knew about my past and it wouldn't be long that everyone backstage knew and I'd lose all respect as a photographer. Everyone would think that I was easy, that I was a ring rat or something. Dave noticed my change and came to sit in the chair opposite me,

"Just because I know about your deep dark secret doesn't mean I will tell anyone. Your past is your past it is no one else's business, your deep dark secret is safe with me."

"I need to get back to Eli," I lied through my teeth I just couldn't deal with the conversation, the environment, the man any longer.

"No you don't"

"I beg your pardon? You can't tell me that I don't need to get back to my son."

"Actually yes I can since 1) I know he's not talking to you and 2) follow me." I followed the man through his house to a familiar area only stopping when we reached a door which he quietly opened. There were the boys sound asleep with their bags neatly packed by the door. I couldn't believe it those boys were meant to be with Mark.

"What are you doing with my son?"

"Alex asked me to look after them"

"They're meant to be with Mark"

"Well they're with me and your son is happy and smiling. Your son needs a male role model and whether we like it or not he chose me. So please let me be there for your son, let me be there for you," he said gently, I could tell he wanted to reach out and touch me but I was glad he held off.

"I don't know. I don't know that I can trust you"

"What you don't seem to realise Jamie is that you already trust me as much as you know how,"

"You don't know what you're talking about" I muttered with my voice wavering. I couldn't handle it anymore, what did that man know about me trusting someone? He hadn't lived my life; he hadn't had every man he's ever trusted hurt him.

"You told me your deepest darkest secret you don't tell that to someone you don't trust. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't even told your parents well not the full story anyway." He was right, my parents only knew very little of what had really happened with Conner.

Luckily one of the boys started crying and I was able to get out of the situation,

"That's Eli I better go make sure he's okay." I pushed open the door as my son began calling my name; he'd probably had a nightmare,

"Mommy!" My boy sobbed as I reached him, he may have been upset with me but a nightmare was still a nightmare and the only person that can solve a nightmare is your mommy.

"Shh, I'm here baby," I sighed holding my son close. Eventually his sobs subsided and he managed to tell me what his nightmare had been about. Once he was calm he looked up at me,

"I'm sorry I was angry mommy. I just wanted to stay with Davie and you said you couldn't look at me."

"Shh, it's okay sweetie," it was late for my son and I didn't need want to get into this with him.

"Davie said something really bad happened to you and when you look at me you see my dad and that makes you sad. I don't wanna make you sad mommy, I love you."

"You don't make me sad sweetie. I love you too"

"Do you miss my dad sometimes?" What a loaded question for a three year old to ask, he didn't even know that he had a father but he was asking if I missed his father?

"I miss the fact that you don't have a daddy," I finally muttered in my son's ear.

"Me too, my friends all have dad's."

"Yea you miss out on everything that dad's do with their sons" I couldn't believe I was having such a deep conversation with my three year old.

"But Davie does those things with me."

"Aunt Jamie?" Asked a sleepy Jimmy who had been asleep beside my son and I.

"Yes Jimmy?

"Will you two be quiet and go to sleep now? I'm tired." He asked crawling up and resting his head against my chest, similar to the way my own son was resting.

"Alright Jimmy," I kissed both boys and within seconds they were both asleep. I looked up and noticed Dave casually leaning against the door frame he had been witnessed the entire conversation.

"For Eli" I whispered making eye contacted,

"And for you?"

"And for me," I sighed trying not to think that I was letting myself get close to a man, who was undoubtedly going to hurt me. It didn't matter if we had a romantic relationship or a friendship he was going to hurt me and I knew it.

**A/N: After much annoying persuasion from a certain Minnesotan Cough Ash Cough. I've taken time off my very important uni work to finish updating…**

**Check out KazzaXTreme on myspace! **

**I'm thinking of changing the name of this story to Davie and Jamie, which is what my friends and I affectionately call this story what do you think?**

**What do you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Last chapter was quite full on. I wrote this one months ago and decided that this was the best place to fit it in. Keep a look out for a story based on the relationship between Alex and Sandman – COMING SOON. **

**Because I got confused the ages of Dave's kids are: Rach: 18, Hailey: 14, Mel: 12**

**Dave**

While being somewhat hesitant Jamie, much to the delight of her son, decided to spend the rest of our time in Washington at my place. With her best friend, Alex, joining us for her final night in town her date with the Sandman had supposedly gone extremely well and while she insisted nothing had happened she didn't return from her date until 10am the next day.

A few months past and Christmas was just over a month away things were going slowly but great with Jamie and while there was no kissing and no sex there were more and more hugs every day not to mention the occasional rooming together. Despite the woman's constant habit of closing up and cutting me out of her inner circle I had long worked out that I was absolutely in love with the woman idiosyncrasies and all and I was struggling to remember that her gorgeous three year old was not my own. Having spent so many Christmases alone I decided to invite Jamie and Eli to spend this one with me and after what had happened during their last stay with me I was surprised when they actually accepted, although I do have the feeling that young Eli had something to do with that. I didn't care what had caused Jamie to say yes I was just stoked that I would have company for Christmas, for the first time since before my second divorce I wouldn't be alone.

One Tuesday night I was at the arena supposedly getting ready for my match, Eli had the flu so Jamie had left him at home with her parents which meant I had a night off baby sitting. I loved looking after the young boy aside for the fact that he made me miss my girls even more than usual. The first week Jamie was doing ringside photography had me looking after Eli 3 nights in a row; every night after the show I, much to the annoyance of their mother, I rang my girls. We were finishing the shows late and by the time I was able to ring the household had already settled down for the night. Once Michelle's partner starting answering the phone yelling obscenities at me I stopped, deciding to call my girls before the show instead, unfortunately they tended to be at their after school activities and the inability to get hold of my children made me miss them even more. Anyway I was sitting in my locker room and was meant to be starting to get ready for my match but Jamie had recently lent me a book by one of her favourite Australian authors and I'd gotten caught up in it. I was so distracted by the world of Bryce Courtney that I nearly didn't hear my phone cell ringing,

"Dave speaking" I finally answered without even looking at the caller I.D a rare incidence for me.

"Hey dad"

"Rachel, so great to hear from you how are you and your sisters?" I gushed out so glad to hear my eldest's voice, in reality she was Michelle's daughter but I had adopted her just after Michelle and I were married.

"Good, busy. I'm just ringing because mom said I had to tell you that Hailey, Mel and I are coming to stay with you for Christmas"

"Really? That's fantastic."

"Yea well we wanted to go skiing with our friends BUT MEL got suspended the other day so mom says that she'd rather us come stay with you especially since Tyson and her are going to Australia for like two weeks or something."

"Mel got suspended? What for? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing my youngest, my baby girl, my 12 year old got suspended from school.

"Yea she skipped, I don't know, like a week of school or something and I think there was something about smoking in there as well. I guess you weren't around so Tyson just dealt with it, he's really good with her," I was heartbroken I was being replaced by some, some guy.

"Anyway, we finish school on the 20th, mom and Tyson will drop us off at your place on their way to the airport."

"Well I get home that morning so that will work great and how long do I get with my gorgeous girls?"

"Mom and Tyson get back on the 8th of January so I guess until then,"  
"You know you girls will have to travel with me, as the World Champion I can't get out of work. I get Christmas off but then I'm working January 2nd then from the 6th until the 9th."

"Yea we know," I could nearly hear her rolling her eyes,

"Mom's going to organise for us to get off school the days that you have to be on the road." My eldest sounded far from pleased about the situation, I didn't blame here she was 18 and because of her little sister wasn't allowed to go skiing with her friends and probably the guy she had a crush on.

"I'm so happy, I haven't seen you girls in ages! Oh yea you know that lady I told you about?"

"Yea, Jane or something?"

"Her name is Jamie, well her and her son will be with us for Christmas as well,"

"Great whatever, I don't care as long as she doesn't sleep in your room. Look I've got to go, just be home by about 6pm on the 20th of December and don't worry we'll eat before we get there. We'll see you then," Rachel sighed, she didn't want to come and now it was going to be made even worse by the fact that she'll be stuck with some random woman and her three year old son.

"Is Hailey or Mel home? I'd love to talk to them"

"No Mel should just be on her way home from a meeting with mom and her counsellor and Hailey is out with Mark."

"Alright give them my love. Love you to Rachie bear" I smiled using the pet name I'd given her not long after we'd met.

"Yea bye dad," once again I could nearly hear her rolling her eyes before she ended the call, it hurt me that she didn't say that she loved me back but I knew the girls were still angry over my relationship with Angie.

I was over the moon that my girls were going to spend 20 days with me; I couldn't even force myself to be disappointed that they weren't coming by choice. I had to tell someone; no, not someone, I had to tell Jamie so I raced through the arena dodging superstars and stage hands on the way. I finally reached the photographers office and burst through the door, the show had only just started but I knew Jamie would still be in the office as she was only working half the night.

"JAMIE you wouldn't believe the phone call I just got!" I cried out when I saw her across the other side of the room,

"Oi 'Tista, you know the rules we stay out of your locker room and you stay out of our office," one of the senior photographers announced stopping me dead in my tracks,

"Leave him alone Hayden. Dave lets go outside and you can tell me about your phone call," Jamie the ever calm and collect said directing me out of the office.

"So what is this phone call you got that you just had to come bursting into my office to tell me?" Jamie smiled as she sat down on a crate in the hallway.

"My girls are coming for Christmas, all three of them! They'll be with me from the 20th of December until the 10th that's 20 full days! I'm so excited. My girls; Rachel, Hailey and Mel they'll all be here and for Christmas too I never get them for Christmas and now they're going to be here for TWENTY days! TWENTY DAYS! They were going to go skiing with their friends but then Mel got suspended and Michelle said they had to come stay with me while her and Tyson are in Australia."

"That's great Dave, I'm so happy for you"

"I only got to speak to Rachel, the other girls were busy but I told her that you'd be with us over Christmas"

"You know what Dave? How about you have Christmas with just your girls, it's such a rare occasion for you and I wouldn't want to put any more tension on your relationship"

"But I really want you to meet them"

"And I will, when they travel with you. Besides my mom keeps going on about how she wants us to spend Christmas at home, after all she hardly ever gets to see us anymore."

"Jamie you are so great," I smiled pulling her into a hug as we hugged it sunk in; Mel got suspended for skipping school and smoking. I pulled Jamie away and sat down besides her,

"Mel got suspended, she's only 12 and she got suspended for skipping school and smoking. I can't believe it Mel was always my baby girl, a real daddy's girl right from the beginning. I was her first word, I was watching her play and she looked up at me and pointed and said 'Dada', that was the happiest moment of my life. She always had to be in my arms, and it broke her heart the day I moved out. Hailey was always close to her mother and I missed those vital stages of Rachel's life so while we were close there has always been the fact I'm not her real dad hanging over our heads." I felt tears in my eyes; I couldn't believe what was happening my baby's were growing up and I was missing everything. They didn't even feel it important enough to tell me that my daughter had been suspended, no _Tyson_ just dealt with it.

"I'm loosing them Jamie, they're still angry and hurting over my relationship with Angie. This trip is my last chance, if I can't fix it they'll be gone for good. I've missed so much of their childhood, I don't want to find out that they've gotten married and Tyson walked them down the aisle 6 months after the event."

"Oh Dave, that wont happen. It'll be okay you'll get home on the 20th and your girls will arrive and you'll have the best 20 days and you'll get close to your girls again. It'll be fine"

"Promise?" I asked looking up through now tear soaked eyes,

"I promise," she smiled then she surprised me by taking my chin in her hand pressing her lips against mine. It was amazing, her lips were so soft, so gentle; the first and only time we had kissed it had been wild and I'd initiated it, but now she was in complete control and I was a hundred and ten percent ok with that. The whole world seemed to disappear around us; we had entered our own universe.

That is until someone cleared their throat.

"Jamie get up to the gorilla you start in 15 minutes." It was Hayden the guy that had kicked me out of the office not all that long before.

"Sorry Davie, work calls," she whispered slowly pulling away. While Eli had called me Daidee or Davie since the day we met Jamie had only ever done it mocking her son. To hear her call me Davie made my insides turn to mush. While it wasn't a name I was generally fond of I had no issues with her whispering it while her lips were just millimetres away from mine.

"Its ok I should go call Mel before my match. Can I room with you tonight? I don't want to be alone" I replied kind of pathetically, but I didn't care, I was tired and emotionally worked up.

"Yea alright and talk to Mel, don't get angry just talk. Remember how you were at her age"

"Don't say that" I groaned attempting to make a joke and gaining a slight smile for my efforts, I knew if I wasn't careful she'd close up again and there way that she wouldn't after having taken such a major step. I stood up and put my arm around her shoulder,

"I'll walk you to the gorilla"

"No, you go call your daughter," she said kissing my cheek and pushing me in the direction of my locker room. I looked back and smiled I seriously loved that girl and one day I'd tell her that, once I could be absolutely certain that she wasn't going to hurt me. In a lot of ways Jamie and I had a lot in common we'd both been seriously hurt when in came to relationships, and I certainly wasn't going to race into another one only to get hurt again. But I'd shown her a weaker side of me today and she'd responded well, she wasn't derogatory or anything, in fact she knew exactly what to say to make everything alright.

I headed back to my locker room and stared at my phone for about five minutes before slowly dialling my youngest daughters phone number and pressing the call button,

"Yo talk to me"

"Hey hun, its dad"

"Oh hi dad, Rachel said she was ringing you today so I guess she told you about my suspension?"

"Yea, what happened?" I asked trying to sound like a calm and caring father.

"I don't know, I just hate school dad. It's so boring, I'm not like the other kids I don't need the teacher to explain things a million times over they say it once and I get it. The teachers think I should go straight to high school, so do I, but mom and Tyson says I have to stay in seventh grade. I just get so bored so I do projects at home, my room is covered with stuff I've researched even a 5000 word essay I wrote on the Korean War, it was so interesting to research. The teachers don't give me anything challenging and I get bored so I go to the Museum or the art gallery or there is this awesome little bookstore, oh I love it so much. I'll go there and the owner will let me sit reading for hours, I've found this Australian Series called the Tomorrow Series it's about these kids who have to survive when their country gets invaded, its pretty easy reading but I love it. The bookstore however only gets one of the books every six months so I get caught up in one and have to wait ages, I tried to read the American copies of it but they're not the same." She explained passionately as I listened in shock, trying to believe what she was telling me.

"You're telling me that you skip school to go to the Museum, the art gallery and a bookstore because school is boring?"

"Yes, oh I love the Art gallery they have some of the best photography there. I wish my pictures could look like that but my camera sucks. Dad I've learnt more from skipping school than I have while I've been"

"Rachel said you were smoking as well?" I asked trying to get everything to sink in.

"Rachel is just trying to cause trouble; smoking has started to become a big thing at school so I decided to do some research into it I got some kids to give me some cigarettes and I looked into them, I did my own experiments to see if what they said was true. Rach found the cigarettes in my room and blabbed to mom, no one believed my story of course no one ever listens to me. I tried telling mom and Tyson and the teachers what I was doing when I wasn't at school and they didn't believe me. They judge me on how I dress and the fact that I dye my hair, they don't even look at my grades."

"They actually let you dye your hair at that school?" I asked, knowing that they went to one of the best private schools in the state if not the country.

"No, but they know you pay so much money for us to attend that they're not going to expel me." She then began telling me about what she discovered about the Korean War, I knew that it wasn't a topic studied greatly in school especially not in grade 7 but her knowledge just blew me away.

"Have you tried telling your mom and Tyson and your teachers what you've learnt?"

"Yes but they don't listen to me dad you're the only one that has. They just think my skipping school is just me letting out pent up anger about you and mom getting divorced and you guys getting re-married, but its not! School is boring, I'm the top of every class I get bored and steal Rach and Hail's textbooks and read them then I actually help them with their homework"

"Wow, I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm so happy"

"Why? Because no one listens to me?"

"No because your not going off and doing drugs and because your just so smart. I'm so proud of you baby girl except for one thing skipping school, no matter how bored you are, just isn't on. Perhaps I can talk to your mom and maybe organise a meeting at your school with your mom and me where we can look at your grades and see what is really going on, Tyson shouldn't be making the big decisions in your life"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would baby girl I'd do anything for you and your sisters, even if I have to take time off work for it," I had no idea how I would manage to get time off but for an issue like this I'd do anything.

"If you're not happy then something should be done about it."

"Thank you so much Dad, I love you," Those three words made my heart just melt it was such a rare occasion that one of my children said them to me, Rach couldn't even say them earlier.

"I love you to baby girl"

"Dad I've got to go, Tyson is making me have dinner with him and mom no one else has to just me, some sort of punishment for skipping school"

"Tyson shouldn't be punishing you; he's not your father"

"I know, I said that to him and mom said that he has the right to since he's here everyday and your not"

"I'm so sorry about that baby girl, I miss you girls everyday."

"Yea well it doesn't seem like you even want to see us"

"I know and I'm sorry" at that point I heard a male's voice call for Mel to 'get off that damn phone and come down to dinner'.

"Dad I've really got to go,"

"Ok, enjoy your dinner I'll call your mom sometime during the week"

"Thanks love you bye"

"Love you too" I replied to the dead line, I couldn't believe how Tyson was taking the role of my children's father. And my girls thought that I didn't care and that I didn't want them around, which was so far from the truth it wasn't funny.

Later in the week I tried to call the mother of my children, I got Tyson a couple of times but eventually called Michelle's cell phone and got her to answer. I spoke to her about Mel, just like I'd promised but she got stuck into me saying that I was never around and I never cared so who did I think I was coming in and questioning her and Tyson's parenting. All I knew was Mel's side of the story I didn't know what really happened I was just trying to come in and cause trouble. What really got me was how she said that the day I married Angie I gave up the right to father my children. I ended up having to end the call; my heart was breaking as I heard the words that she said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews! Just a few more and this story will have reached 100 reviews. Anyone who helps reach that goal will receive a pack of cyber m&m's… **

**JAMIE**

Oh my gosh! I kissed him! I actually kissed him! And… it was nice it wasn't like with Connor it was different, it felt… right. On the rare occasion that I initiated a simple kiss with my ex he would push it further even if it was just a goodbye kiss he'd try and get in my pants. It wasn't like that with Dave, I was completely in control; he didn't try and force me into anything he just went with the flow. It was perfect, especially since he didn't pull away in disgust. Then he ruined it by asking to room with me I had to force myself to realise that he wasn't going to try and sleep with me, Dave wasn't like Connor and I had to get that through my thick skull. The man had been working his backside off to prove to me that he was absolutely nothing like Connor, especially since the weekend of Summerslam. Dave was everything I dreamt about when I was younger; he was a good man who loved his children not to mention my own. He was a cute, funny, smart, hard working, passionate, caring and loving man who I could both be stupid with and have deep and meaningfuls with. In short, to me, Dave was a perfect role model for my son and just simply perfect, I just had to get over my past and pick up what he was putting down.

I was down at the ring by the time Dave came down for his tag match; Kennedy and Finlay were first to enter followed by Dave's partner The Undertaker and finally Dave who smiled and winked at me making my heart melt. I had to force myself to concentrate on the match ensuring that all my photos weren't just of The Animal though it was difficult and if I was a fan my memory card would be filled with as many photos of the man's tattoos as I could get. During the match Finlay went for a roll up grabbing Dave's trunks and accidentally pulling them down. I naturally took the opportunity and snapped pictures of the man's gorgeous backside and the rose tattoo usually hidden to the public.

As we'd both eaten in the cafeteria we decided to go straight to the hotel after the show. We were both tired and hoped to take advantage of Eli's absence and get some shut eye. During the short drive to the hotel I took the chance to check up on how Dave's call to his youngest went.

"I couldn't believe what she was telling me! Tyson is becoming a father's to my children. They're not his! They're MINE, my flesh and blood that man shouldn't be trying to take my place." The man ranted half the trip but eventually stopped and took a deep breath seeming to calm himself down while I gently rubbed his leg.

"Sorry," he sighed patting my leg as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. As we made it up to my room I reassured Dave that it was alright for him to be angry and frustrated after all I'd seen it in my dad when my step-father married my mom.

We finally reached my room and once I'd gotten changed Dave headed to the bathroom himself and I took the opportunity to get my personal camera set up for the morning.

"Hey Jamie," Dave asked calling out to me.

"Yea?"

"Is it written in your job description to take photos of my naked backside?" BUSTED! He must have caught a glimpse as I'd taken the photos during his match.

"Well actually… It does say that I need to take photos of all the action especially those that capture the audience's attention and imagination and your butt definitely catches the attention and imagination of not just every female fan but every female in the world."

"Aha"

"Though I was wondering what on Earth possessed you to get a rose tattooed on your butt?" I smirked as the man returned to the bedroom. I was completely relaxed with him and was enjoying the teasing.

"Better yet what on Earth possessed you to buy WWE boxer shorts?" I asked raising my eyebrow and shaking my head at the man's attire.

"I got ribbed! Someone stole all my underwear and I had no time to head to the shops before the show. These were on sale at the merchandise stand." I couldn't believe that he was blushing; the man was actually blushing about being forced to buy WWE merchandise.

"Why do you have your camera out?" He asked subtly changing the subject as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Because I, unlike SOME people, don't have a meeting to attend tomorrow and am hoping to go get some photography done before our flight"

"Photography is still fun for you even though it's your career?"

"Oh hell yea! It's actually more fun now," I smirked holding up my camera and taking a quick snap of the man beside me. The picture came up on the LCD screen and I burst out laughing it was by no means the best photo ever taken of Dave and he looked like a stunned mullet but I moved it out of his reach before he could see it. If he had the chance he'd try and delete the photo but it was by far my favourite photo of him. I photographed the man 4 out of 7 days but this was the first photo I'd taken of just him being him.

"Bully," Dave sulked sticking out his bottom lip and pouted. He looked absolutely gorgeous yet at the same time looked exactly like my son. Actually… Did Dave copy that look from Eli or did Eli copy it from Dave?

"Tough," I stuck my tongue out and burst out laughing soon to be copied by Dave. It was the most amazing thing when he laughed his entire face lit up and he automatically lost about 15 years, not that he looked old in the first place.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and dropped his head,

"What's wrong?"

"I have a problem," he muttered softly sounding slightly embarrassed,

"David, aren't you old enough to know to go to the bathroom when you need to" I smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood, his sudden change was making me uncomfortable.

"I'm being serious"

"What's wrong then?" I sighed preparing myself for him to tell me that he was leaving, he no longer wanted anything to do with me or Eli.

"I really, really want to kiss you but I don't want to risk scaring you off again. That weekend in Washington was one of the worst times in my life I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and I never want to experience that again." I was shocked who knew that he felt that way? Perhaps he really did care about me. Connor would never act like that he'd just yell at me for leaving no matter what my reason was. I remember my mom getting sick not long after we moved into together and I stayed at the hospital with her. When I got home Connor went psycho and even accused me of cheating on him despite the fact that he was the cheater. I felt at ease with Dave and the thought of kissing him again made me giddy there was no longer any fear like there was with Connor. For the first time since before Eli was born I didn't think instead I just put my hand around the back of Dave's neck pulling him down so that his forehead rested against mine.

"I'm not scared of you anymore" I whispered knowing instinctively that he wouldn't take it too far. I felt his hand caress my cheek before he lent forward once more and pressed his lips against mine. I felt like a girl getting her first kiss and I melted into Dave's touch just letting things happen and for the first time for as long as I could remember Connor didn't plague my mind. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and wanted to squeal like a teenage girl I was having this totally romantic and wonderful moment with the guy I had idolised for years and it was more than a ring rat situation it was real. Eventually we pulled away both gasping for air and he lent in once more giving me a slight peck,

"Good night gorgeous," he whispered wrapping his arms around me. We lay there, wrapped in each others arms, just gazing into each others eyes. I fell asleep in that same position and had the best night's sleep I had, had since before meeting Connor.

--------------

Two weeks past and we had one day left before Christmas break and it just happened that last day was my 28th birthday. It would be my first birthday away from my family and on the road; New York to be exact. The three brands had joined together for a super show taping and Vince was there to give everyone their Christmas bonuses. Things were going great with Dave and we were rooming together nearly every night. I was in the locker room hanging out with Dave and my son when my cell rang,

"Jamie speaking," I answered trying not to laugh as my son attempted to put Dave in a figure four leg lock despite the size difference.

"Just because it's you're birthday doesn't mean you can skite off," it was Hayden, the man in charge of the photography department and with a pole up his butt.

"Vince was just here, he wants to see you in his office. Immediately!" the man continued before hanging up without giving me a chance to respond. I rolled my eyes and returned my cell to my pocket,

"That was Hayden; Uncle I mean Vince is looking for me"

"Can I come? I want to see Uncle Vince," Eli asked abandoning his wrestling match.

"Sorry honey its work. You can see him later though" I replied giving my son a hug before standing up to leave. I didn't want to go see Vince; I was enjoying spending time with my son and boyfriend, oh my gosh, I actually had a boyfriend. I headed for the door when I felt Dave's arms wrap around me and I turned around to return the embrace,

"What? I don't get a goodbye?" He whispered in my ear,

"Goodbye," I smirked only to have him drop his head to place a small kiss on my lips,

"We'll miss you"

"I'll only be gone a couple of minutes,"

"So?"

"You're as bad as Eli," I rolled my eyes kissing him slightly before pushing him away. I was really getting used to these goodbye kisses, since first kissing Dave a few weeks ago I found myself craving his touch and taste more and more.

Outside Vince's office I found myself strangely nervous and took a deep breath before knocking,

"Come in," I heard him grunt as I opened the door stepping into the man's office.

"JAMIE! Happy birthday gorgeous," the man cried jumping up and rushing across the road to give me a hug.

"Hayden said you were looking for me"

"Absolutely I wanted to give you you're birthday present!" He cried returning to his desk to pick up an envelope and handing it to me. So this was what he wanted, I wasn't in trouble he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday?

"Uncle Vince you didn't have to get me anything"

"Nonsense I've gotten you a gift every year since you were 13. Just because you work for me now is no excuse to stop. Now open it" I did as my 'uncle' instructed and opened the envelope, inside were two tickets to the Broadway musical 'Chicago' for that evening and a note saying 'for you and that boyfriend of yours'

"Oh wow thank you Uncle Vince, but these are for tonight and both Dave and I have to work"

"Do you really think I'd make you work on your birthday? Dave only has a promo which is scheduled to be filmed in half an hour. He'll be finished with enough time for you and him to have a lovely dinner at Le Cirque a French restaurant that Linda and myself quite enjoy. I have made a reservation for you with instructions to charge the meal to my account."

"Wow, I'm really blown away thank you. Wait what about Eli?" I asked running through everything in my mind,

"Ah, your dear son is going to spend the evening with his god grandfather, I barely get to see him"

"You think you can handle my son by yourself?"

"I thought I could, but my wife doesn't so she's here too," he winked. I couldn't believe it Aunty Linda was here? I hadn't seen her in at least a year. It was extremely rare for me to get to Connecticut to visit my second family

"Aunty Linda is here?"

"Yep she's next door. Why don't you go say hi on your way to get Eli?" I finally let everything sink in and was excited; I rushed and gave Uncle Vince a hug and a kiss before rushing next door to see his wife.

"AUNTY LINDA!" I cried rushing in without knocking; the older woman jumped up from her desk and gave me a hug.

"It's great to see you darling! Happy Birthday"

"Thank you and thank you for the present"

"No problem. I'm just happy that I get to spend the night with my young god grandson. How is that boy?"

"He's great, he'll be absolutely ecstatic to hear that you're here. He just loves his Aunty Linda, so do I," I smiled taking a seat next to the woman,

"Aw, you flatter me darling. I hear that you've gotten yourself a man?" She smiled causing me to blush and wonder which member of the McMahon family had passed on the information,

"My dear son-in-law is the biggest gossip in the world, especially when he's stuck at home injured"

"I was expecting Shane but I'm not surprised about Paul. Yes I am dating Dave"

"Does Eli like him?"

"Eli LOVES him and worships the ground he walks on. Mom however thinks that Dave is a horrible role model for my son but hey I can't help who my son falls in love with"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think he's a good role model?"

"I think Dave's exactly what Eli needs… He's exactly what I need," I muttered after pausing to think for a moment.

"I've seen that look from both my children you, my dear, are in love"

"After what happened with Connor I'm still not sure what love is. But I know Dave makes me happy and when he's not around I feel like part of me is missing. I could definately see myself waking up next to him for the rest of my life."

"I feel that exact same way about your uncle, even after all these years, its love sweetie." Was I in love with Dave? That L word had freaked me out for years but thinking about it in relation to Dave wasn't all that scary in someway it actually seemed right.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation and when Aunty Linda called for the guest to enter the room was filled with screams,

"AUNTY LINA!!" My son cried taking a flying leap across the room and into her arms.

"I have to film a promo so I came looking for you. Vince said you were in here and that you and I are to leave as soon as I'm finished filming." Dave said following Eli into the room.

"Yep Aunty Linda and Uncle Vince gave us tickets to go see Chicago and have dinner for my birthday." I replied standing up and, feeling impulsive, wrapped my arms around my boyfriend. He didn't hesitate to return the hug and I was able to take in his musky scent.

"Dave we were just talking about you"

"All good things I hope"

"Absolutely, you take good care of that girl alright?"

"Of course, sweetie I've got to go I'll be back in a little bit." Dave reluctantly pulled away before leaning down and kissing me. I had to force myself not to melt and let the man gently pull away. I watched as he headed out of the room and felt somewhat depleted.

"Darling that is love if I've ever seen it, on both parts" Aunty Linda finally said looking up from my son. I smiled back at her before turning to my son,

"Eli guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to spend the night with Aunty Linda and Uncle Vince."

----------

The evening was wonderful and my gift from Dave, a pair of gold earrings, was absolutely beautiful. Everything was perfect the only thing that was nagging me was meeting Dave's daughters after Christmas and of course having to say goodbye to the man at the airport the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dave**

Dinner and a show with Jamie was both the perfect way to celebrate her birthday and to wind up the working year. What sucked however was saying goodbye at the airport the next day with Eli bawling his eyes out as it sunk in that he wouldn't see me until after Christmas.

"We meant to have Christmas together I told Santa I was going to be with you. What if he leaves all my presents there?"

"I'll take you to see him again and you can tell him that you'll be at home," Jamie said rubbing her son's back. While we were on the road the three of us were like a family and saying goodbye was always hard.

"I have an idea, how about we have our own little Christmas right here? I was going to wait until I saw you next year but why not now?" I asked reaching into my carry-on and pulling out a wrapped gift for the young boy.

"Dave…" Jamie started but I held out my hand to stop her objections before pulling out a smaller gift to hand to her. When I found out that my kids were going to be spending Christmas with me I planned that I would give Jamie and Eli their gifts at the airport. Eli looked at his mother hopefully,

"Yes you can open it," she sighed barely even looking at her son, she was too busy examining the small box that held her present.

"Oh wow, thank you Davie!" Eli cried returning to my lap once he'd finished opening his present.

"What did you get Eli?"

"A wressling cossume! And Davie and Mark and Glen!" Eli cried out trying to hold up his new costume and action figures at the same time but failing miserably.

"Can I put it on?"

"Ah why not wait until you get home buddy? Then you can get your mom to send me a photo." I was glad he liked his present but the real one was waiting for him at home. With Jamie's permission I organised for his room to get a Go Diego Go make over including drapes, play table and bedding. The young boy was obsessed with the show and I hoped that having his room decked out like it would help him to sleep in his own bed. That is if he didn't blend into the walls when he got home as he was already wearing a Diego Animal rescue long sleeved shirt and Diego Camo pants.

"Are you going to open your present?" I asked turning my attention to Jamie who was still fiddling with the box I had given her.

"Yea mommy, open it!" Ah the joy of 3 year old, they'll get on any bandwagon. She looked at me then at Eli I could see that she was uncertain about it.

"Do I have to do it for you?" Eli asked,

"No thank you I can do it myself," she replied and I couldn't help but smirk. Slowly she unwrapped the box and opened it to discover a simple gold chain.

"Wow it's beautiful"

"I noticed last week that you'd stopped wearing you're chain which meant you weren't wearing your cross or key anymore. I asked Eli and he said it was broken so I figured you needed a new one," I smiled as Jamie took out her purse and found her cross and 21st key before threading them onto the chain.

"Thank you" she whispered as I took the chain out of her hand standing up so that I could put it around her neck. Once the chain was on she turned wrapping her arms around me a move which I automatically copied.

"You're too good to us," Jamie whispered as her head rested against my chest.

"I can't help it," I replied catching myself before I said those three immortal words, I love you, I wasn't ready to say them yet even though I knew it with all my heart. Just because I knew something didn't mean that I was ready to admit it.

"MOMMY!" Eli cried out reminding me that we weren't alone, we were in fact in the middle of an airport waiting for our flights.

"Can I give Davie his present?"

"I posted your main present but Eli insisted on giving you one today," Jamie whispered and I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss gently kiss her.

"HERE DAVIE!" Eli announced once more finally forcing us apart. I looked down at the boy to see that he was proudly holding up a roughly wrapped package.

"Thank you buddy," I took the parcel from the boy.

"OPEN IT"

"Alright, alright," I laughed. I ensured to take care unwrapping the gift but obviously took too long as Eli reached up and ripped most of the paper off in one go revealing a stuffed elephant.

"Now we both have one!" Eli announced proudly holding up the elephant he'd had since he was born.

"If you lonely you give him a hug and he'll make you feel better," I felt like crying it was such a generous thought from the boy.

"You know what buddy? This is one of the best presents I've ever received I'm going to keep this guy on me all the time"

"YAY! Mummy has one too but hers is smaller than yours and mine is smaller too… But that's cause you're biggest and I'm littlest," Eli announced proudly. He was grinning ear to ear clearly proud as punch at my reaction. At his statement a voice came over the speaker announcing Jamie and Eli's flight was now boarding. I picked up Eli before wrapping my spare arm around Jamie pulling her close while I was going to be with my daughters for Christmas it was still going to be extremely hard without Eli and Jamie. I leant down and kissed Jamie again,

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked confused as to why she was thanking me for a simple kiss.

"For being here, for loving Eli, for just being so good to us"

"No problem" I smirked kissing her again and hugging Eli tighter as he began to cry.

"Look at your mom for me okay?" I kissed Eli's forehead and he nodded slightly.

I walked the two to their gate and watched them board their plane before heading across to the other side of the terminal to wait for my own flight. When I'd been with Jamie and Eli there hadn't seemed to have been any fans bothering me. I guess they realised that it wasn't a good time to ask me for autographs. However the second I headed for my own gate in the American Airlines part of the airport, Jamie and Eli were flying NorthWest, I seemed to be surrounded by fans. I had plenty of time before my flight so I chatted with them and signed autographs for a few minutes.

"I saw you over there earlier you were with a woman and a little boy. Mom said I couldn't talk to you while you were with them. Who are they?" A young boy around the age of 8 asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked acting as though I was about to let him in on the biggest secret in the world when I knew most fan sites had already told everyone. The boys eyes opened wide and he nodded ready to take on the task of secret keeper. I knelt down to his level and cupped my hand over his ear,

"They're two very special people. That's my girlfriend and her son"

"Really?"

"Yep and I miss them already?"

"Do you love them?" He asked ensuring to whisper. I looked around and leant in again,

"This is a REALLY big secret are you sure that you can keep it?"

"Yea"

"They don't even know the answer"

"I promise I won't tell"

"Yes I do love them," I smiled at the boy whispering in his ear, I couldn't believe that I had said it out loud I finally admitted it to someone and it just happened to be a total stranger. He just looked up at me and his jaw dropped.

"Do you want an autograph?" I asked knowing that I'd stunned all questions out of him, he just nodded in answer so I got his name and signed a piece of paper. I watched as he ran back to his mother who automatically asked him what we'd been talking about the boy was quite proud to say that he wasn't allowed to tell because it was a secret.

Aside from a two hour delay the flight home was pretty uneventful and I spent the time hugging the elephant Eli had given me. I wanted to call Jamie when I got home but ended up being short on time and by the time I was able to slow down my daughters were arriving.

"GIRLS! It's great to see you" I said hugging each daughter,

"Have you eaten?"

"No," Hailey muttered,

"Well why don't you put your bags in your room and we can head out and get some food. What do you feel like?"

"Pizza!"

"Steak"

"Chinese," great my girl's all wanted something different for dinner how would I solve that problem?

"Okay we'll go to the food court in the mall then perhaps we can catch a movie"

"Yea sure whatever," this was going to be hard, I had to break through the wall that they'd put up.

"From tomorrow night we'll eat at home"

"You can't cook dad"

"Jamie's been teaching me, plus I hear that you three can all cook up a storm." I chose to ignore the synchronised eye roll courtesy of my daughters.

"Alright take your bags upstairs, hey Rach why don't you have your car?" I added as an afterthought

"Tyson decided that I didn't need it while I was here"

"She got caught coming in past curfew… TWICE!" Mel laughed as she raced up the stairs followed by her now angry sister.

Dinner had to have been one of the most awkward events that I had ever experienced. Rachel was still pissed off at Mel so she spent the meal in silence glaring at her youngest sister. Hailey kept her head down playing with her food very little actually making it into her mouth. Mel however was keen to chatter away merrily until Rachel snapped at her to shut up. I tried asking the girls some questions about what they were up to but after Rachel's slight outburst all I could get out of the girls were grunts. Once we finished dinner we headed to the cinema's and settled on seeing Wild Hogs and knowing my girl's would completely close up otherwise I purposely ignored anyone looking for autographs. I didn't care what the gossip sites said tomorrow my girls were way more important than any fan. During the movie I noticed that my girls would let out an occasional laugh at something on screen, while small it was definitely a good sign.

The movie had caused the girls to relax slightly but when we got home they headed straight to their rooms and after sitting in the lounge by myself, not quite sure what to do, for a while I decided to call Jamie.

"Sex Goddess Palace how may I help you?" Alex answered the phone giggling her head off.

"You're not my girlfriend,"

"No I have much better taste."

"Dating Jim is NOT better taste! Where is my girl?"

"Eli woke up she's trying to get him back to sleep. She won't be long but you'll have to talk to me until she gets back"

"Oh joy!" I exaggerated. Alex and I got along quite well but that was mainly due to the fact we spending most the time bagging each other out. "So what trouble do you two have planned for tonight?"

"Jamie's folks are away until tomorrow so we've got a girl's night planned; movies, wine and lots of chocolate."

"Sounds elegant just make sure Jamie doesn't have too much chocolate. I don't want her getting sick again." Despite her serious sweet tooth Jamie wasn't meant to have chocolate as it affected her chronic asthma. Unfortunately the fear of getting sick vary rarely stopped the woman and I'd witnessed an asthma attack on more than one occasion; I was quickly becoming versed in what was to be done. Her son was similar however he wasn't allowed any chocolate however that was due to his severe caffeine allergy. One evening, without thinking, Mark accidentally gave Eli a fun size Milky Way and while he only had a small bit the young boy became quite ill. On another occasion someone had given him a coke and despite Jamie taking it off him before he'd managed to have much more than a sip the evening ended in the emergency room from that point on Jamie ensures that Eli always has an Epi Pen in his bag.

"Aww how cute Davie's all worried"

"Bite me," I replied rolling my eyes not caring about how lame the comeback was.

"EW! No way! Who knows what I'd catch! JAMIE! Lover boys on the phone," I heard Alex turn away and address my girlfriend.

"Then give me the phone"

"Do I have to?" I heard Alex whine before another phone began to ring in the background, "THAT'S JIM! Here," Alex cried before I heard the distinct sound of the phone being handed to Jamie.

"Hey," my girlfriend's breathtaking voice came over the speaker and my heart began to melt.

"Hey gorgeous, you know that best friend of yours is absolutely NUTS"

"Yea but like I've said before she's part of the package, it's either the four of us or none of us," I could hear Jamie's smirk over the phone as she spoke about Alex, Jimmy, Eli and herself.

"Hmm… Can I get back to you on that one?"

"Nope its now or never lover boy," Jamie used her best friend's favourite nick name for me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Alright! I guess I'll have to take you all then. How are you?" I asked ready to change the subject.

"Not bad. Oh my gosh! If Eli didn't love you before he certainly loves you now he spent the rest of the day in his room not knowing what to do first. Then Jimmy saw it and he started begging Alex to do the same in his room, those boys crack me up sometimes," I found myself laughing along with Jamie as I tried to picture the boy's reactions.

"Dad?" A small voice asked, I hadn't even heard the door open but when I looked up my youngest was standing there.

"Hey Jamie I've got company. You have a good night of movies, wine and chocolate and I'll call you tomorrow night."

A/N: There wont be any more updates until July, I'm finishing university, working and getting ready to move to America.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jamie**

"Hey Jamie I've got company. You have a good night of movies, wine and chocolate and I'll call you tomorrow night," Dave said quickly ending the call, I could tell that his 'company' was one of his daughters and it was important that he spend time with her. I momentarily resented the fact that he would drop everything, including me, to be with one his girls but I got over it and knew that at this time his daughters were more important than me. Besides what sort of man would ignore his daughter to talk to his girlfriend?

Alex was still on the phone to Jim yet I resisted the temptation to rip it out of her hand and shit stir the man. Instead I headed back to Eli's room to check on him. He'd had an emotion filled day and it had carried on through the night causing him to wake up earlier crying for Dave. My son's heart broke every time we said goodbye to the man but the fact we wouldn't see him for over a week and we wouldn't have Christmas together was the end of the world to Eli. My young son spent much of the plane trip home in tears; at three he didn't have much concept of time so a week might as well have been forever to him. It broke my heart to see Eli so upset I never wanted him to feel pain and seeing him in tears was just a painful reminder that I couldn't protect him from everything.

I had however found some consolation knowing that he'd be a lot better once we got home and he saw Dave's real Christmas present. Dave seriously spoilt the boy and usually I wouldn't allow it however Christmas was Christmas and I couldn't stop the man doing something for my son if he wanted to. Eli couldn't reach the door handle in his bedroom so I reached over him and turned the knob. It was a usual ritual but my son's reaction was far from normal; his jaw hit the ground and I thought he would faint. Instead he looked up at me as if to say, 'is this really my room? What happened to it?' I simply smirked and encouraged Eli to go in. The boy was dumbfounded he didn't know what to look at first. He was still standing at the door way shocked when Alex's voice echoed throughout the house she always showed up moments after I walked in the door. Jimmy managed to pull Eli out of his trance and the two ran around the room looking at everything eventually Eli found the note sitting on his bed and bought it over for me to read.

"Eli, Merry Christmas I hope you like your room. No more sleeping in your mom's bed okay? Miss you already – Love Davie."

"Davie?" Eli asked in shock,

"Yep, he wanted to do something special for you."

"Can I call him?"

"No he won't be home yet; you can call him and thank him tomorrow. Why don't you and Jimmy play while Aunt Alex and I catch up?"  
"Okay mommy!" Eli muttered already having found something else to play with.

"Dave did that for Eli?" Alex asked in shock as we headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Yea"

"All Jim did for Jimmy was get him a bunch of wrestling merchandise."

"Well Dave got Eli some of that too…" I trailed off pretending to be embarrassed but gloating instead.

"How come we both have wrestler boyfriends but yours goes all out and mine does shit all?"

"Because my wrestler boyfriend is the world heavyweight champion and your wrestler boyfriend is nothing more than a glorified jobber on the shit brand." I smirked handing my friend a cup of coffee.

"Hey what's in here?" Alex asked opening a Tupperware container on the bench, "oh your mom made cookies!" She announced handing me an m&m's cookie, my parents were away for the night and as she wasn't home when I got back my mom had made me my favourite cookies.

"Hey there's more… They're the weird looking ones that Eli likes." Alex stated opening another container,

"ANZAC biscuits; my mom is good to us." My friend and I sat down with our cookies and caught up. She, of course, was only interested in what I knew about her boyfriend.

That evening after putting Eli and Jimmy to bed we prepared for a night of movies, wine and chocolate. Unfortunately just as we began to settle down Eli woke from a bad dream. While attempting to get my son back to sleep I faintly heard my cell, the ring was Dave's entrance theme but it didn't click that it was him who was ringing. I returned to the lounge to find my boyfriend and best friend shit stirring each other. I was stoked that two of the most important people in my life got along so well and had their own special friendship, as confusing as it may be.

After the somewhat short call and Alex's conversation with her own boyfriend, who she was also spending Christmas away from however their relationship was nothing like mine and Dave's, we were finally able to sit down for our movie, wine and chocolate night. Starting with an all time favourite – the X-Men Trilogy we were both suckers for Hugh Jackman.

We were all still asleep when my parents arrived home the next morning and that parents had organised for us to go out for a belated birthday dinner. We went into the Mall of America and ate at one of my favourite restaurants, The Rainforest Café, where some of my other friends as well as my step siblings met us. I felt extremely lucky to be getting two extremely special birthday parties except I was already missing Dave as was Eli.

Without Dave I felt as though something was missing. This was the longest time we'd spent away from each other since we started dating and each day dragged on. The Animal was quickly becoming one of my best friends and like a high school girl waiting to see her crush I was counting the days and hours until I saw, or at least heard from, the man again.

Christmas was a few days after my belated birthday party and despite my age I could not help being excited, especially with Eli so pumped. I remembered the first year that I got to help my mum do the presents once everyone had gone to bed. I was 21 and my sister was visiting. My mom, sister and I had gone to late night mass at church and my step dad was sound asleep. It took so much magic away but I felt so important and grown up. Five years on and I was 'Santa', staying up late to sort out the presents myself with Alex watching on and giving crude, unhelpful advice. My step-siblings were coming around late morning for a traditional English Christmas dinner so their stockings didn't have to be sorted. I only had to worry about the stockings for my mom, step-dad, Eli, Jimmy, Alex and myself. Since Eli's first Christmas it became a tradition that Alex and Jimmy spent Christmas Eve with us so that the boys could open their presents together.

Dave rang me on Christmas Eve but our phone call was once again cut short. I had a feeling his daughters would hear him on the phone and purposely interrupt him. Our Christmas Eve phone call was slightly different than usual when he ended the call he began to stutter,

"I… I… Jamie… Jamie I…" Eventually he gave up trying to get out whatever he wanted to say,

"I'll call you tomorrow," he finally sighed. It seemed as though he wanted to say more than just 'I'll call you tomorrow'. Naturally, I couldn't help but toil with the idea that he was about to say that he loved me. The concept totally petrified me, besides I wasn't prepared to deal with such lies. I was way too close to completely falling in love with the man to deal with lies and false promises. I didn't tell Alex about how Dave ended the call after all I probably just imagined it. If I could perhaps convince myself that I had imagined the stutter I could stop my thoughts running wild. However no matter what I told myself my dreams controlled themselves. And after playing Santa on Christmas Eve I experienced a series of dreams revolving completely around possible meanings of Dave's stutter.

Within an hour of being awake Christmas morning the living room was completely covered in paper; Eli and Jimmy had wasted no time digging into their presents and anyone else's. By the time the last present was opened there was a paper pile higher than both boys and enough Lego, Cars, Bob the Builder, Go Diego Go and Spiderman toys to last them a life time. However the two most noteworthy would have to be the Go Diego Go Rescue Water gun and Go Diego Go 3-Wheel Scooter that Eli received from 'Santa'. He had already made me promise take them to the next show so that he could show off to Dave and the guys. However I did get the feeling that everybody would end up getting soaked during the 'demonstration'. I could see it now, Eli riding around on his scooter 'shooting' the 'bad guys'. I had no doubt that there would be a few very wet and pissed off wrestlers to photograph the first show back. Luckily Eli was so cute and could just about get away with anything.

"Can we ride?" Jimmy and Eli looked up at us with pleading eyes. When Santa was handing out the wheels he hadn't forgotten Eli's best friend and had given him a Spiderman Bike – with training wheels of course, Santa wasn't a silly man.

"Not in the house. Once everybody is dressed we'll make space in the garage and you can race around there until your aunt and uncle arrive."

"Alight, let's get dwessed!"

"After breakfast," I gave a stern look which meant there was to be no more discussion. Tradition was very important in my family and one of our traditions was that Christmas morning was presents and breakfast in our pyjamas.

"Have I ever mentioned I love Christmas mornings at your place?" Alex commented to my mom,

"Every year and I'm glad. We love having you and Jimmy to share it with." Gah, old people can be so corny at times.

"Good because even if Jamie had spent Christmas with Dave we were still coming!"

"And you would have been more than welcome. You are like family to each and everyone one of us." Gag, alright it was definitely time for a topic change, this conversation was quickly becoming a tradition and one that I would be more than happy to discontinue.

"Alex hurry up and eat you've got to give Jimmy a chance to try his new bike before you go to your parents."

"Yea mommy, hurry up! I wanna ride!" Ah, the perfect distraction; a four year old wanting to try out his new toy.

Luckily for the boys breakfast was soon finished and after we all got dressed, in our new Christmas clothes, Alex and I drove the three cars in the garage down the driveway creating a race way for the boys. They were able to ride for an hour until my step-siblings arrived and Alex and Jimmy had to head to Alex's parent's place. The rest of the day was a fairly typical Christmas day with Eli showing off his new toys, everybody exchanging even more presents and everyone stuffing themselves stupid on the Christmas ham.

That evening I was tucking Eli into bed and reading his Christmas Tree book, the book that was on the Christmas Tree only to be received right before bedtime, when my phone rang,

"That's Davie," Eli piped up excitedly recognising Dave's entrance theme.

"Yep"

"Answer it?" He asked causing me to pull it out of my pocket and answer the call,

"Its on speaker so say 'Merry Christmas'" I whispered putting the phone next to Eli,

"MERRY CWISMIS DAVIE!!"

"Merry Christmas Eli and Merry Christmas to your Mom."

"Merry Christmas Dave, you're on speaker," I replied.

"I gathered. Did you have a good day Eli?"

"YEA!"

"And did Santa remember to come to your house?"

"Yep, I got a Diego Stooter!"

"Oh cool you're lucky! Santa didn't bring me anything this year he said I had to wait until I got back to work," I could hear the pout in Dave's voice and couldn't help laugh at the innuendo of the comment.

"That's not very nice"

"No, its not but at least he bought you presents. It must be very late there Eli shouldn't you be asleep?"  
Dave asked moments after Eli yawned.

"I was going to but you rang."

"Oh I'm sorry. How about you lie down and try to sleep while I talk to your mom for a little bit?"  
"But I have to have my new story!"

"Oh I forgot. Your mom told me about the Christmas Tree book. Well I'll go so you can read. Night night Eli love you my little man"

"Love You Davie!"

"Jamie, can you take me off speaker a minute?" Dave asked and I quickly followed his request holding the phone to my ear so that I could have a private moment with my boyfriend.

"When can I call you back?"

"About 45 minutes? He's pretty tired, should go straight off to sleep."

"Yea the girl's were asleep the second their heads hit the pillows."

"Christmas is great for wearing people out."

"Yep, I'll let you get back to Eli. I miss you"

"Miss you too, talk to you soon." I replied ending the call.

---------

**A/N: Well I finished that earlier than expected. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Mega thanks for the reviews!! This story has now reached over 100. **

**I've decided that this story will become a trilogy which you will all definitely want to keep reading and reviewing… If you would rather have one really big story as opposed to 3 decent length ones let me know and I'll take it into consideration. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I love and appreciate them all so please keep them coming I'm such a review whore. Oh yea this chapter is going back to the first day of their holidays (the day that Dave went to Washington and Jamie and Eli went to Minnesota). **

**Dave**

I was surprised to see Mel standing at my bedroom door. When we'd gotten home from the movie the girls had gone straight to bed and when I checked on them before calling Jamie all three were sound asleep. Seeing my daughter caused me to end my call and turn attention to her. It was a practice I would usually frown upon but this time together was about trying to rebuild a relationship with my children.

"Hey sweet heart, what's up?"

"Who was that?" She asked somewhat unsure of herself.

"That was Jamie"

"She's the girl you're dating isn't she?"

"Yes she is"

"How come you were talking to her?" Mel asked still standing at the doorway looking ready to make a quick getaway.

"Because I miss her and I wanted to check on Eli"

"Do you not miss us?" Mel's question nearly broke my heart, how could she even think such a thing?

"Of course I miss you why would you ask that?"

"Because you never ring to check up on us actually you never ring us at all." Did my girl's really believe that I never rang them? How wrong they were!

"Oh hun, come here," I moved over making room for my daughter to sit besides me. I put my arms around Mel and held her close hoping that in somewhat I could get rid of those feelings just by hugging her.

"Hun, I call you girls just about every night but you are either out or I have stuffed up the time difference and I find myself talking to a very pissed off Tyson because you are all sound asleep. In the end Tyson asked me to stop calling I'd try your cell phone but you don't have one and whenever I call your sisters' the lines busy or they're turned off."

"Really?" Mel looked up questionably and I couldn't help but sigh, changing my girls' thoughts was going to take a lot more than hugs.

"Yes really, I can show you the phone bills if you'd like. I miss you girls so much it hurts. It devastates me when I can't get hold of you. I've even been known to cry."

"Well why are you never around?"

"Sweet heart we've had this conversation a million times before. I was trying to give you the life that I never had and I was my following my dream. Just like I hope you girls will do." Then she hit me with the question I knew was coming but I still wasn't prepared for,

"Why did you marry Angie?"

"Because she needed someone and I needed to be needed not to mention a lot of things that you'll figure out when you're a lot older," there was no way that I was going to tell my daughter one of the main reasons I married the woman was because of the sex.

"That's why you married mom isn't it?"

"Sort of"

"What about Jamie?"

"What about her?"

"Does she need someone?"

"No, she's got everything under control. I think I need her more than she will _ever_ need me."

"Are you going to marry her then?" Mel made eye contact and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know sweet heart. But she's nothing like Angie actually she's nothing like anyone I've ever met." I replied running my hand across my daughters back comforting her. Just then Mel let out a huge yawn causing me to look at the time.

"You should be in bed young lady,"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Mel asked burying deeper into my chest not giving me much of a chance to say no.

"Sure." I replied pulling the bedding up and turning the lights off. I soon found myself listening to Mel's slowed breathing and thinking about the conversation we'd just had. I knew my girls never liked Angie but Mel was seriously afraid that I would make the same mistake again. After all I'd married two women for similar reasons what's stopping me doing it again? But I wasn't lying when I told Mel that Jamie was absolutely nothing like Angie or Michelle or anyone I'd ever met. Eventually I drifted off to sleep with my youngest still wrapped around me; a position I hadn't slept in since my girls were young.

The next few days were similar Mel spent another night in my room then Rachel interrupted my nightly call in Jamie and eventually Hailey had her night with dad. The only night I got alone that first week was Christmas Eve when I told them that they had to sleep in their own beds or there would be no presents. When they thought about it they understood, how could dad put presents out when he had to share his bed with his daughters?

I managed to call Jamie on Christmas Eve however this time Michelle and Tyson rang the home line wanting to talk to the girls. I found myself wanting nothing more than to tell Jamie I loved her but only managed to stutter out 'I' and her name about three times. Eventually I just gave up and said goodbye. The girl's spoke to their mother she asked to speak to me. As bad as it sounds I just sat there pretending to listen. Not one word actually sunk in, I was too busy thinking about Jamie to care. The girls went straight back to bed and I was finally able to put the presents under the tree.

Mel was the only one to wake up early. With the other two now teenagers they didn't care the day as long as they got to sleep. After being woken by Mel and watching her go insane with excitement for half an hour I finally woke up Hailey and Rachel. I sipped my coffee as the girls slowly began to open their presents. When I found out they were coming for Christmas I went out of my way to get them presents they really wanted. For Rachel knowing she'd be off to college soon I got her a new laptop and a $1000 shopping card for the all important new college wardrobe.

"For college and a new wardrobe"

"Thanks dad!" Rachel rushed out hugging me; she was the easiest one to buy for.

Hailey, the violist, broke her bow recently so I bought her a J. Kronsnowski silver mounted bow.

"I have no idea if it's any good but the person I spoke to promised that it was"

"It's great thanks dad," Hailey muttered turning the bow over in her hands. She eventually moved on to her second present; a new Bobelock 1006l Oblong Student Adjustable Viola Case, another thing I had no idea about.

"I saw your other one and figured it was about time you upgraded."

"Oh man thanks dad," Hailey replied giving me a hug. Two down one to go.

Finally it was Mel's turn to open her main presents. The girls had received smaller presents but I'd ensured that Santa gave them two 'big' presents each. Mel was also easy. She'd mentioned the Tomorrow Series and while I couldn't track them down in time for Christmas I happened to be dating one of the world's biggest John Marsden Fans.

"Dad where did you get these?" Mel asked as she opened John Marsden book after John Marsden book.

"Jamie is an Australian who happened to grow up on John Marsden. She has every Tomorrow Series and Ellie Chronicles book and now so do you. When I ordered them the Christmas rush meant they wouldn't be here until mid-January. Jamie thought it would be unfair if you had nothing to open so she got her books out for you to borrow." My daughter's jaws dropped.

"Angie would never even considered helping you," Mel muttered.

"Open your other present," I smirked pushing a medium sized box towards my youngest. This was another present gained with the assistance of Jamie. A Canon EOS Rebel XTi with an extra EF 75-300mm telephoto zoom lens.

"Holy shit!"

"MEL!"

"Sorry but do you know how good this camera is?"

"I've been told, constantly. I'll admit Jamie gave me a lot of help with all your presents. I mentioned that you were very keen on photography and that I wanted to get you a camera so she made sure that I got one of the best."

"What would she know?" Hailey muttered clearly annoyed at Jamie's imput.

"A lot actually, she's a professional photographer." Hailey had no retort to that nor did she get much of a chance as Rachel handed me a present.

"This is from all of us." Like the girls I'd also been given small presents but it was clear that this was my main one. I removed the paper to reveal a scrapbook.

"You missed so much of us growing up we decided to make this for you." The girl's said as I began to flick through the book - a picture time line of my girls' life. Their first teeth, first steps, first words then as they got older their first days at school and first boyfriends – all the things I missed by following my dream. Tears were streaming down my face by the time I reached the last page. At the end there were a few blank pages,

"They're for us to fill in now.We want you around and in our lives dad. We can accept you following your dream but we never see you," my girl's pleaded and I wrapped them all in a hug.

We were beginning to clean up when Rachel found something else,

"Hey dad there is another present here for you. It says Davie, Merry Christmas, Jamie." I smiled having forgotten the present that Jamie had said she'd sent to my place.

"Open it dad! I want to see." Still not saying a word I took the present and opened it to reveal an envelope that said 'open when alone' and a nicely framed photo. It was of Jamie, Eli and myself taken by another WWE photographer just weeks earlier. Despite me hanging Eli upside down we looked like a real family and my heart skipped a beat just remembering the day.

"Is that Jamie?" Mel asked quietly. She seemed to be dealing with the concept of dad's new girlfriend the best.

"Yep"

"She's so young, how old is she?" Rachel asked.

"28 turned 28 last week."

"28! That's barely 10 years older than me and like 12 years younger than you!" Rachel seemed angry at the concept of me dating someone so much younger.

"So?"

"She's so young! How can you date someone so young?"

"I think you're old enough to hear this, I've dated people a lot younger than Jamie. Not like its any of your business."

"Who's that?" Hailey asked quietly pointing to Eli,

"That's Jamie's son Eli." I replied grateful for the change of subject.

"She has a son? How old is he?"

"He's three."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did! Several times. Now we can spend the rest of the day discussing this picture or we can go out for Christmas dinner." My voice was firm and the girl's sighed in defeat before opting to go out for dinner.

That night I asked my girl's to let me have at least one phone call with Jamie without interruption. However when I first called she was just putting Eli to bed. I spoke to the boy for a few minutes before asking when I could call back. I had to wait 45 minutes so I took the opportunity to clean the kitchen after our 'Christmas dessert'. We'd bought all our favourite sweets and had a massive pig out session. After cleaning I checked on the girls who, with the exception of Rachel, were sound asleep. I said goodnight to Rach and headed back to my room with enough time to change into my favourite Scooby Doo boxer shorts and get into bed.

"Hey handsome," Jamie answered the phone causing me to smile.

"Hey, how was your Christmas?"

"Good though Santa is starting to wonder if getting Eli a scooter AND a water pistol was that good of an idea." I could just imagine the situation. The middle of winter and Eli was probably running around on a scooter spraying everyone. I burst out laughing only to get a scoff from Jamie.

"Bite me"

"Come here so I can," Jamie opted to ignore my comment and I smirked in victory.

"Did your girl's enjoy their presents?"

"Oh yea they loved them. I think you've gained a fan in Mel. Though Rachel was also impressed that you actually helped me, Angie would have never done such a thing. Thank you." I smiled and hoped she understood how sincere I was. "And thank you so much for the present. It is one of my favourite photos. The girl's weren't impressed at how young you are but they'll get over it, you still have more brownie points than Angie."

"I may be young but I'm not your ex-wife. I suppose I'm going to have to just deal with that constant comparison. The girls have two women to compare me to and until they actually meet me I'm probably going to have two heads to them. No matter what you say." I could hear her sighing. She was clearly struggling but has herself had the experience of dealing with new people in both her parent's lives. It was quite a weird conversation we were having, albeit necessary since she would be meeting my daughters in just over a week. The four most important women in my world would be meeting and spending time together, I was just praying that they'd all get along a lot better than when the girls met Angie.

I shuddered at the memory of that horrible day, why didn't I pay attention to my girl's reactions. They hated her from day one and I just passed it off as them being negative to anyone who wasn't their mother. Angie wasn't much better she looked them up and down like they were dog shit that she'd just stepped in. Why didn't I pay attention and notice the signs back then? Oh yea, because the sex was amazing. Well on the rare occasion that she actually felt 'well enough' to have sex. Who was I to know that the only reason she didn't feel well was because she'd been screwing her doctor's brains out while I was at work?

"DAVID MICHAEL BAUTISTA JR? Are you still alive?" Jamie's voice snapped be back to reality. I'd totally forgotten that I was still on the phone.

"Oh yea sorry… Was thinking," I replied. We continued our conversation for another hour talking about everything and anything. It was great to finally have a chance to have an actual conversation with my girlfriend. With both Angie and Michelle sex was the centre point of our relationship. We'd slept together the first night we'd met and it was that, which kept me coming back. This time sex wasn't important. Sure I would love to sleep with the woman but I would rather wait until we were both ready. I would even take up a life of celibacy if it meant being with Jamie. The thought absolutely petrified me and it wasn't because it meant giving up sex. It was the realisation that I would do anything just to be with that woman.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jamie**

After I put Eli to bed Dave called back and apart from him constantly drifting off into a dream world we managed to have a decent conversation. It was only when we were getting ready to say goodbye that I remembered he had yet to mention the envelope.

"Did you open the envelope?"

"Oh crap I forgot. Hang on," he replied and I heard him rustling around.

"Ah found it, sorry I put it away to keep the girl's from opening it. Let me open it now," I listened as he opened the envelope and began to read out loud.

"Please don't read it aloud I know what it says. I was the one who wrote it." And I could remember word for word what it said;

'_David, you came into our lives like a whirl wind. My son is completely and utterly smitten with you and in turn you treat him like your own._ _I wake up wishing that he was. You are a better father to my son than I could have ever imagined. Thank you. I wanted to run and you chased after me. Thank you. _

_You're reading this on Christmas day. I haven't seen you in a week. The thought absolutely petrifies me. When we meet again things will be different. I have to face the ultimate judge – your three children. Listen to them for a change. You and I haven't been together long but they will be your daughters for the rest of their lives. They were right about Angie and hopefully they'll like me but if not go with them. I'll move on so will Eli. Anyway nothing is forever. _

_Having said that I hope your girl's like me as much as Eli likes you. I don't know what I want in this relationship but I know that I want your daughters' approval and that I want to trust you more than anything. You spend your days trying to prove to me that you are not Conner and that means more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you._

_Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year. _

_Jamie'_

"Jamie…" Dave started but I stopped him,

"No don't respond. I don't want to hear it. There are too many lies that can come out of your mouth."

"When will you trust me?" He finally sighed.

"I don't know… Soon I hope." I replied before changing the topic.

The time after Christmas seemed to fly by a lot faster than the week leading up to it. Soon Eli and I were on a plane to San Diego for the first show of the New Year. As promised I'd bought Eli's scooter and water gun with us. We'd barely gotten to the arena and Eli was already racing around spraying everybody he saw. It took all my energy to stop him getting water near the cables. Suddenly he jumped off his scooter and handed me the water pack before bolting towards four figures at the end of the hallway. As Eli got close Dave picked him up throwing him in the air before giving him a hug. The two really did look like father and son.

When the five of them finally reached me Dave stepped forward placing his hand on the back of his neck and pulling me into a kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered against my lips. Before I could respond one of his girl's not so subtlety cleared her throat.

"And now for the grand introductions," Dave announced pulling away just enough to see his children. "Jamie I would like you to meet my three darling daughters from oldest to youngest we have; 18 year old Rachel, 14 year old Hailey and my baby girl,12 year old Mel." Dave grinned proudly as he introduced each girl. "Girls I would like you to meet my girlfriend Jamie and her 3 year old son Eli."

"Hi" they all muttered not sounding all that sure of themselves. However I did notice Mel take an immediate interest in Eli.

"Hey girl's nice to meet you."

"Dad says you're only 28," Rachel glared at me. Dave was right when he said that they weren't too happy with the age difference.

"That's right."

"That's like TWELVE years younger than dad."

"Actually its only 9 closer to 10 since his birthday's coming up"

"Hi Eli, can I have a cuddle?" I heard Mel ask quietly. Eli looked between Dave and I before asking Dave to put him down and giving the young girl a cuddle. It was an interesting scene to witness. After their cuddle the two began to play a silly little game. Mel was just like her father.

"How come you're so young?"

"I don't know? Because my parents had two other children before me," I shrugged amazed at the stupidity of the question. Hailey was still to speak and was staying close to her father.

"Look you girls are Dave's kids and I respect that. I know that if you don't like me I will no longer be involved with your father. But I'd like you to at least give me a chance to show that I'm not some two headed monster even though I am 9 whole years younger than your dad." Rachel and Hailey looked me up and down and shrugged. They had no response and Mel was too busy playing with Eli to even hear my comments.

"Come on lets head to my locker room and we can get settled. I have to film a promo soon." Dave said grabbing my hand and heading towards his locker room.

"So is Mel short for anything?"

"No, mom and dad couldn't decide between Melissa, Melanie and Melinda so they just left it as Mel."

"What sort of question is that? Your son's just Eli that's usually just a nickname"

"RACHEL! You may be 18 but I can still punish you. You do not have to like Jamie but you do have to be polite! You girl's were raised better than that." I felt embarrassed watching this scene unfold knowing that I'd done similar when I had first met my parents significant others. I also knew what was coming; one simple sentence that would knock Dave off his feet and break his heart.

"What would you know? You weren't there!" I could just about see his heart breaking as he momentarily stopped dead in his tracks and knew that his daughter was right. He quickly regained his composure,

"Maybe so but I that your mother would have nothing less! Come on Eli you're going to spend some time with Mark and Glen."

"But I wanna stay with Mellie."

"Please can he stay with me dad?" Mel begged her father. I was glad to see that at least one of his children had taken a liking to us, well to Eli at least. I shrugged at Dave seeing no harm in leaving my son with his children.

"Sure, why not. Just behave I don't want to hear about any fighting or bullying." Dave sighed before saying goodbye to each child, including my own.

On the way out we ran into Mark heading towards our locker room. After sharing Happy New Year's we explained that Eli wanted to stay with Mel.

"Ah that's alright I knew that the girls were here and was going to say hello to them." He explained as we said goodbye and watched him enter Dave's locker room. Moments after the door closed behind him we heard the girl's scream 'UNCLE MARK!' and knew that he'd stay and keep an eye on them.

We rounded the corner and Dave stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked after realising he had fallen behind me.

"Come here," he sighed reaching for my hand. As soon as I was close enough he pulled me into a massive hug.

"I missed you so much. I felt like part of me was missing." He whispered into my hair. After a few moments I pulled away and made eye contact. The man was crying and I knew it was because of his daughter's comment earlier.

"Hey it's alright. You're here now and that has to count for something. Besides it's the ones that we love the most that hurt us the greatest."

"Does that mean you're going to break my heart?" He muttered once again pulling me close.

"What?" Was he saying what I thought he was? Did that mean that he loved me?

"Jamie I… I… I don't think you're ready to hear what I have to tell you." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to scare you. I want to know that when I finally tell you, you'll believe me and hopefully feel the same way." Was he trying to tell me that he loved me without actually saying it? Dave managed to confuse me but when I attempted to question him once more he leant down pressing his lips against my own.

His scent, his taste was intoxicating. I definitely missed moments like these. Moments where the world around us simply disappeared. His tongue traced my lips until I granted him entry. Soon our tongues were dancing together to the song heard only by us. This was heaven. Dave was fast proving that not all men are like Conner and intimacy, even if its just kissing, can be very sexual, fun and even enjoyable. I open my eyes and moments later he does the same. I fall hard and fast into his dark brown eyes and the emotion is so intense I can't keep eye contact. My lungs are starting to ache from a lack of air and I mentally tell myself to breath through my nose. I run my hands through Dave's thinning hair and can faintly feel him rubbing my back.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupts however it is not enough to break our connection.

"Excuse me? Mr Bautista Sir? Miss Alister Ma'am?" I feel Dave sigh before slowly pulling away. The person isn't about to leave anytime soon and he sounded rushed.

"Yes?" Dave asked clearly frustrated at the situation.

"Everyone's looking for you two. Mr Bautista? Sir you were needed at your promo taping five minutes ago and Miss Alister? Ma'am you were supposed to be at the ring for Camera set up. Everybody's freaking out because you were no where to be found. But I found you." The young guy rushed out smiling at his achievement.

"Alright calm down. Thanks for letting us know." Dave said attempting to smile at the guy and still holding me close. We watched as the young stage hand, possibly a new intern, scurried off.

"We better go," I sighed as Dave kissed me again.

"Dave we're already in trouble."

"You're Vince's family he wont care," he sighed going to kiss me again. This time I pushed away gently.

"David!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed pulling away but keeping hold of my hand. As it was on the way to the ring I walked Dave to his promo where we shared a quick goodbye kiss before I headed to the ring.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TORUBLE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Hayden screamed as I made my way through the curtain.

"Ah Hayden, you may forget but as of the beginning of this year I out rank you." The quality of Hayden's work and his work ethic had dropped over the past few months and the company was not happy. I was the most qualified and was producing the best photography. Therefore it was logical that I was chosen to replace the man after his de-motion. Having always been suspicious of me and my relationship with Dave he wasn't too happy that I was taking his job and was determined to uncover a supposed secret plot we had to take over the company. Unfortunately for Hayden he found absolutely nothing and was demoted once again. Uncle Vince was only keeping him in the company until he found a replacement. I was to start interviewing the first week of February. This was completely unknown to Hayden and Uncle Vince had asked us to keep it that way.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I'm on a role!! So get on a role and review! PLEASE :-). Thanks for the people who have reviewed. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Dave's POV**

I checked the number on the door and knocked before swiping the key and letting myself in.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?" Rachel asked looking up from the book she was reading. I'd gotten my girl's a hotel room next to my own. Due to their age they refused to share the two queen size beds so Mel, being the youngest, was forced to sleep in a roll-away. I had came in to say goodnight but Rachel's voice burned a hole through my heart. Her words from earlier in the evening still echoed through my head and my heart. I could barely look at her as I go to respond,

"I've come to say goodnight. I'm going to go spend sometime with Jamie. Don't stay up too late, no fighting and majority rules. I don't want to hear about anyone taking over the only vote that can over rule is mine! You have my number only call in an emergency and I'll check on you on my way back." I kissed each of my daughters and say goodnight yet when I reached Hailey I noticeed that something's wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Instead of answering my middle daughter just shrugged so I decided to take her out of the room and have a moment.

As soon as the door closed behind us Hailey burst into tears. Taking her in my arms I held her close until she was able to calm down enough to explain the problem.

"Do you love Eli more than us?" My daughter finally sobbed out.

"Hun I could never love anyone more than I love you girls. You are mine, you are part of me and nothing will ever change that. Yea I love Eli and even if I didn't love his mom I'd still love him but he's not my son…"

"You love Jamie?" Oh man I just admitted it out loud didn't I? And I didn't admit it to some random fan but to my 14 year old daughter.

"Yea, I do."

"Like really love her?"

"Yea, I really love her"

"I've never heard you say that about anyone before. You never said it about mom or Angie. I just figured you said it in private," Hailey muttered not too sure how to handle the situation.

"Because I mean it this time Hailey I really, really love her."

"I'm sorry we were rude to her today. Can we go back in the room now?"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess." Hailey replied turning to the door. I grabbed my daughter pulling her into another tight hug once again trying to hug my child's insecurities away.

Back in the room I decided it was time to make some things clear.

"I know more than any of you that I wasn't around to see you all grow up. I look at each of you and wonder what happened to my little girls because you've grown into these amazing young women and I missed it. I can't change the past but I am here now and that's what counts. I love you girls so much it hurts. I love each of you so much that not seeing you, not talking to you breaks my heart. You are my children and nothing will ever change that.

'Yes, there is another kid in my life. A three year old boy that has never had a father and I get to be around him all the time. Yes, I love Eli but he's not my child - you girls are and no matter how much time I spent with Eli it does not change how much I love you. And yes I am dating someone and yes she is a lot younger than me but that doesn't matter because I love her so much. And I pray that the day I finally tell her she'll feel the same way. But just because I love Jamie doesn't mean I love you girls any less! You need to understand that!

'I am appalled at the way that you girls acted today. I expected so much better than that. You are all much older now than when you met Angie. While I'm not going to force it I would really appreciate it if tomorrow you all go and apologise to Jamie and actually give her a chance. Take a moment to discover the amazing person she is. If you get to hear just a little bit of her life story your lives will be completely and utterly changed and you'll all be better people."

After I finished my spiel the room was completely and utterly silent finally Rachel, the main culprit spoke up,

"I'm really sorry dad. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier and I should have treated Jamie better. Its not excuse but I didn't know you felt that way about her." I walked over and gave my eldest a hug. Her words still hurt but her apology meant so much.

"Now I want you all to go to sleep. I'll ring when I get up for the gym in the morning. I want you all ready for breakfast by the time I come back." I said and once again went around saying goodnight to my three girls.

I finally left my daughters' room and headed towards the elevator. Half way there I collapsed against the wall. It wasn't meant to be so hard. I wished I could have them around all the time, I wished they could live me. But it was such an unrealistic idea; they couldn't stay home alone all week while I was on the road and they couldn't exactly come with me. There was no logical way that my girls could come and live with me besides they would undoubtedly want to stay with their mother. Then the words Hailey said as I exited the room finally sunk in,

"Love me dada." When she was little she struggled to understand the concept of saying 'I love you' and would say, 'love me dada'. I hadn't heard those words since Hailey was about 5. I don't know what happened, one day she just stopped saying. A few years later she stopped staying 'I love you' all together. She seemed to be the one who struggled the most with Michelle and my divorce and wanted nothing to do with Angie. I think she always believed that her mother and I would get back together. Sometimes I wished we would at least then I'd get to spend time with my girls.

Eventually I pulled myself to my feet and headed for the elevator. Jamie's room was only a couple of floors up and I was tempted to run the stairs however I didn't want to be sweaty or out of breath when I got there. I was joined at the elevator by my good friend Glen,

"You okay man? I saw you on the floor back there. Was going to check on you but the missus called back to give me more orders. The joys of pregnant women," Glen gave his trademark frown but I knew he was ecstatic about the upcoming birth of his first child. The man had two step-daughters but no children of his own.

"Yea I'm alright. I'm just being reminded of the joys of fatherhood."

"Oh don't tell me that. I have enough trouble with the girls. This one is going to be perfect."

"Nice idea, unfortunately it doesn't always work that way. Hey why are you going up?"

"Maurisa wants something that you can supposedly only get from the vending machine on fifteenth floor. Are you off to visit Jamie?"

"Yep, this is my floor. Enjoy the food hunt."

"Thanks. Enjoy your girl." Glen winked knowing that nothing was going to happen; he just wanted a chance to tease me. I playfully flipped him off as the door closed leaving my alone in the hallway. I was surprised I hadn't run into any fans. We didn't get many roaming fans on normal shows but tonight was the first show of the New Year. However I was glad that I hadn't run into any. I was dressed in track pants and a wife beater going against my usual Batista attire.

Outside Jamie's room I searched through my room keys to find one that would give me access to the woman's room. I had managed to be in possession of three different room keys; mine, the girls' and Jamie's. Finding the correct key I knock before allowing myself entry. It was late so I knew that Eli would be asleep and the darkness of the lounge confirmed that. Jamie usually got a single room and would put Eli on a roll away however we were going to be in town a few days so they were in a one bedroom with a fold out couch. I carefully made my way to the thin strip of light which I could only guess was coming from Jamie's bedroom. My heart was beating a million miles and hour as I knocked on the bedroom door. I was like a nervous high schooler about to go on his first date instead of a grown man going to spend some time with his girlfriend. After receiving no answer I quietly push open the door.

Jamie was lying on the bed, book across her chest and is snoring slightly. Not a loud gross snore more of a louder than normal sigh; a sign that she may have had a slight cold. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Asleep she looked no older than Rachel. I felt guilty, I had promised to be around about an hour ago, she must have fallen asleep waiting for me. I didn't particularly want to return to my room and spend the rest of the night alone so I climbed into bed beside my girlfriend. Some what instinctively Jamie rolled over resting her head against my shoulder and draping her arm over my chest.

"Take it off," she muttered without even opening her eyes.

"Well get up so I can," I replied with an unseen smirk. Jamie was asking, no ordering, me to take off my wife beater. She hated nothing more than to snuggle up against me when I had one on. A shirt was barely acceptable, silk shirt was loved but bare chest was her favourite. The woman rolled onto her back allowing me to sit up and pull the offending shirt off before lying back down.

"What took you so long?" Jamie asked once again getting comfortable and using me as a pillow.

"Problems with the girls," I answered wrapping my arm around her.

"Are they okay?"

"Yea; just had questions like whether or not I love Eli more than them."

"What did you say?"

"I said of course I love him more and they were stupid for asking," I couldn't hide the smirk as I got the reaction I was gunning for. Jamie pulled away and sat up straight,

"DAVID you didn't?"

"Of course I didn't. I told them that I will never love anyone more than I love them."

"What if you have more kids?" Jamie asked still sitting up,

"Why? You want to give me some?" I smirked knowing that I was pushing my boundaries. Surprisingly Jamie smirked and winked before responding,

"In your dreams! Roll over," one thing I loved about this girl was how she took control and just ordered me around.

I rolled over in anticipation. My girlfriend just happened to have a fascination with my tattoos, especially the dragon on my back. So I knew what was coming; a back massage focusing greatly on my tattoo. As Jamie's hands' worked her way up my back I started to relax. She was effectively working my worries away. She clearly hadn't been all that tired earlier or her slight nap woke her up. As Jamie's fingers made their way back down my back I felt my eyes start to droop, it won't be long until I completely give in to the bliss of the massage. As she reached my lower back I barely felt the waistband of my track pants being pulled down slightly, this wasa regular occurrence as it gave my girlfriend better access to my weakest point, my lower back. Yet this time she lowered them slightly more than usual and I could feel her gently begin to play with the waistband of my boxers.

"What are you doing?" I groggily asked.

"Can I see it?" She sounded nervous and unsure of herself.

"See what?"

"The rose," ah, the infamous rose tattoo I have on my backside.

"You've already seen it," I replied still not rolling over.

"Yea, with the rest of the world." Then her persona changes she becomes that shy, nervous young girl I'd been fighting to get rid of.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. Ignore it lets just go to sleep," Jamie rushed out before sliding off my legs and lying beside me.

My heart broke just looking at her my and I can't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into. I stood up and pulled off my track pants so that I was wearing nothing more than her favourite Scooby-Doo boxer shorts. I returned to my previous position yet turn my head to look at the woman who has now turned her back on me.

"Jamie?"

"What?"

"You can look, you don't have to ask."

"You sure?" She asked finally turning over to look at me.

"Absolutely." I stood up once more and looked over my shoulder winking at the woman.

"In fact, I hereby declare that from this day forward the rear-end of one David Michael Bautista Jr, aka me, is now the official property of Jamison Hailey Alister, aka you; to look at, touch and do to it whatever you so please." Jamie burst out in giggles as did I. I knew my declaration had been extremely childish and silly but it had worked its magic and Jamie was once again beginning to relax. "So what are you going to do as your first act of owner of my rear-end?"

"Check out the graffiti and see if it needs to be painted over," Jamie smirked before ordering me to lie down once more. I don't know what she was expecting me to do if she didn't like it. There was no way that I was having laser tattoo removal on my backside.  
"What were you thinking?" She asked pulling my boxers down just far enough to get a view of the offender.

"I was young and stupid," I replied before spinning around and pulling the woman into my arms.

My movements had caused my boxers to twist resulting in them sitting in an uncomfortable position. But I didn't care I just needed to hold my girlfriend. I lent down and pressed my lips against hers. She tasted like heaven and just having her body pressed against mine was nearly enough to cause me to lose control. It's not long before she pulls back and into a sitting position. For a moment I could swear that I was looking at heaven; sitting back on my thighs Jamie's medium length brown hair fell around her shoulders, lips slightly red and her brown eyes gazed down at me through the lens of her glasses.   
This was perfect to me; she didn't need to be naked or even topless and she wasn't. She was wearing a Batista 'even good guys do bad things' hoodie and light blue pyjama pants and she looked hotter than ever. Slowly the woman started running her hands up and down my chest completing the massage she'd begun on my back. Moving her knees so that one was either side of me I rolled over and took the opportunity to fix my boxers before encouraging her to continue working on my back.

**A/N: I could have gone on writing this chapter for ages. Thanks for your reviews I love them heaps. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also go check out a story by Kash Productions entitled 'And that's how I met your grandpa!' it is the first co-written story by Matty1 and myself under our joint moniker. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Jamie**

I couldn't believe that man, he gave me his backside? It was a very nice backside and I have no problem owning such a sculptured work of art but seriously who actually gives a declaration and hands over a body part? After my giggles subsided I took a look at what had caused this conversation in the first place. It seriously was a stupid and hideous tattoo.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was young and stupid," what sort of answer was that? I didn't get much time to muse on his response as Dave rolled over; twisting his boxer shorts and pulled me close, kissing me. I could drown in his scent and taste. For the first time since Conner was in my life I wanted nothing more than to completely give myself to Dave. But I was still scared, just the thought had my heart racing and I had to pull away from the kiss. I sat on my boyfriend's thighs and began to massage his chest; the methodical movements slowly calming me. I figured that Dave's twisted boxer shorts were getting annoying as he moved my legs so that I was kneeling over him and twisted back onto his stomach while adjusting the offending clothing.

I continued massaging my boyfriend's back paying careful attention to his lower back and dragon tattoo. I don't know what came over me and at one stage I lent down beginning to trace the dragon with my tongue. I wasn't even sure if Dave was still awake; his breathing had slowed greatly and his body relaxed. I slowly began to trace the man's tattoo with my tongue and for the first time took the chance to actually taste the man. His skin was sweet yet salty sort of a natural flavour mixed with a touch of soap and his cologne. His smell was similar; even if he's been working out he still had that sweet smell. I'd never tasted anything like the man lying under me. The taste was intoxicating and addictive once I'd tried it I couldn't stop. Then Dave moaned. He was awake! I stopped dead in my tracks; he was going to think that I was some freaky kinky perve. I can't believe that he woke up.

"Don't stop," he muttered shifting slightly. I sat back against his thighs and continued the massage this time with my hands.

"No like you were before." He actually wanted me to use my tongue? Was he a freaky kinky perve? With him awake I felt weird doing what I was before but I lent down and continued tracing the man's tattoo with my tongue. Dave's moans increased and he kept moving under me. Then he kind of rolled me off his back and like a high school boy getting his first stiffy in front of his favourite teacher Dave rushed out of the room,

"Sorry" he muttered closing the bathroom door behind him.

I was confused. I thought he wanted me to continue. Then it hit me he was a lot like that school boy I'd likened him to. He hadn't run away from me he just had a slight dilemma to deal with. I had never realised that near-middle age men still suffered the same problems of young pubescent boys. I wanted to help him but fear began to get the better of me. Then I decided that it was time not to let fear control my life and if the bathroom door was unlocked I was going in. I tried the knob and it turned easily pushing the door open. I stood at the doorway momentarily and watched as Dave paced the small bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Dave turned and looked at me as though he had just realised I was in the room. I watched as he sat on the edge of the bath, head in hands.

"I haven't had that happen since puberty."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't been touched like that in so long. It felt so amazing and my body just kind of took over." Dave's head dropped back to his hands but I could see the red creep up his neck. I could understand what he was saying and what it meant. I automatically regretted following him.

"I understand. You need someone who can satisfy you sexually. I need to let go and give you the freedom to get what you need." Dave's head snapped up,

"No! I don't need it, I don't really want it. I want and I need you. I would take up a life of celibacy if it meant being with you."

"But tonight… You need someone you said it yourself. You haven't been touched like that in so long and your body took control."

"So what? My body isn't the boss of me." Dave leant up and grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer.

"But…"

"But nothing. Jamie you got to understand I don't want random sex and I don't a relationship based on sex I've had those. I've been divorced twice because of sex based relationships. I want to love someone and to have a relationship built on love and Jamie I love you. This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you but I love you."

I couldn't believe he said that. He told me he loved me? For some strange I actually believed that he was telling the truth and it didn't scare me. The concept of Dave loving me was somewhat comforting and felt right. I thought that just maybe; perhaps I was ready to accept the concept of love and that Dave might actually really love me. Then I realised that if I can accept this concept then maybe I just might loved Dave back. I had no idea how much time had passed but I realised that Dave had moved me back slightly so that he could stand up and was hugging me tightly, not about to let me run away.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything"

"No… Let me speak. I think I might love you too." Dave couldn't believe it. He paused for a moment before his whole face was lit and he picked me up spinning me around. After that we headed for bed, we were both emotionally exhausted.

Dave didn't intend to spend the entire night with me however before we knew it the time was 6am and his phone alarm was going off. I hid under the blankets and to get away from the noise but Dave moving around kept me awake.

"Eli's up, I'm taking him with me." Dave said leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you," he grinned from the doorway before Eli ran in to kiss me good bye. I was back asleep before the two had even left. But was only granted another hour of sleep and was soon being woken by someone knocking.

When I answered the door I was surprised to be greeted by Rachel, Hailey and Mel.

"Can we come in?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, your dad's not here though." I replied moving away from the door. I figured the only reason they'd come anywhere near me was looking for their dad.

"We know, he's at the gym. Where's Eli?" Mel asked looking for my son,

"With your dad, they use him as extra weights or something. What can I do for you girls?"

"Well I came to apologise." Rachel step forward.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I didn't know dad actually loves you, but that's no excuse. Angie hated us before she even met us and wasn't afraid to let us know it. I don't want another woman like Angie in dad's life. I don't want another woman in dad's life. But dad really loves you and how you helped him with our Christmas presents shows that you're nothing like that woman. I'm really; really sorry for being a complete and utter brat, I hope you can forgive me." I couldn't believe it Rachel was apologising? Her younger sisters then stepped forward and apologised as well. The gesture totally blew me away; their behaviour had been quite disheartening and I was certain that they'd sway their father to change his mind.

"Despite being so rude to you yesterday we were kind of wondering if you'd be able to help us with something." Rachel asked finally sitting down. They'd treated me like crap and now wanted my help? It was a good thing I was a very forgiving person.

"What do you need?"

"We want to live with dad," Mel rushed out. I had to stop myself from squealing. Dave would be over the moon. While he didn't talk about it I knew that he wanted nothing more than to have his girls live with him.

"That's great, your dad will be ecstatic. But why do you need my help?"

"Because you have dad on your side, you can wrap him around your little finger and get whatever you want."

"But you won't need that. Your dad wants nothing more than for you girls to live with him."

"You don't understand if we just tell dad that we want to live with him he'll say it's impossible because he's always on the road and mom will totally refuse."

"I thought your mom was the one wanting you to spend more time with Dave." I replied not too sure what was going on. I listened as Rachel explained that her mom and Tyson had wanted the girls to go to Australia with them, especially after Mel's suspension. But the girls had wanted to stay with Dave, Tyson convinced them that their father would only agree to spending time with them if they made it seem like he had no choice. So the girls played up the suspension and added a supposed ski trip to make it seem as though they had other choice but to stay with Dave.

"Your dad would never say no to spending time with you girls. Tyson doesn't know what he is talking about." I replied. I wanted to hug them but decided it was probably pushing things a bit.

"Look I wont go and talk to your dad for you however I will help you come up with a logical argument and will come with you. But you girls have to do your own talking." The sisters conversed among themselves momentarily before agreeing to my offer. They were old enough to speak to their father without having someone do the talking for them.

"What do you girls think about a nanny?" I asked after thinking for a moment.

"A nanny? But we're teenagers," Rachel stated in shock.

"Yes, a nanny. You girls can't stay at the house by yourselves. Rachel, you're the oldest but you're only 18. You shouldn't be expected to look after your sisters by yourself and don't forget you're off to college soon anyway. A nanny or a housekeeper will be there when you get home from school, will make sure you get some food and will cook when your dad's there; they'll help you with your homework and give you company. Plus your father can afford it and he will love having someone to cook and clean for him." I could tell that the girls were thinking the idea over. Hailey was the first to comment,

"Do we have to call them a nanny?"

"Nope, there is plenty of other names for them."

"Can we get a guy?" Rachel piped up,

"Ah, I don't think your dad would go for that. His three teenage daughters spending most the week alone with a male? Yea, it's not going to happen," I laughed rolling my eyes.

Before long the girls and I were laughing like old friends about all the possible nannies.

"Oh, I know! She could be a supermodel reject." Mel laughed,

"OH NO! If she's going to be living there and home when your dad is I am screening these women. She is going to be so ugly a paper bag wouldn't even be an improvement." I replied putting on the jealous girlfriend act. Of course it wasn't too much of an act. I didn't want some supermodel reject living with Dave. Suddenly the door flew open and Dave rushed in the room,

"Jamie have you seen the girls they're not in their room!" He was sweating and his face was red from the gym but he was clearly worried, what could have possibly happened to his girls?

"Hey daddy," Mel smiled from her seat.

"Not now Mel, I'm trying to find you… MEL! Rachel, Hailey… What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Jamie," Rachel shrugged as she gave her father the infamous 'innocent little girl' look.

"Speaking of the whereabouts of children where is my son?" I interrupted having already noticed Eli's absence.

"Ah yea about that…"

"Dave, where is my son?" I asked starting to get worried.

"It's okay, it's okay. He's downstairs getting breakfast with Mark," Dave explaining having noticed my fear.

"Are you girls okay to hang out in here bit longer while I go have a shower?"

"Why don't you go have a shower while we head down to get our own breakfast? I can't speak for the girls but I'm starving!"

"Yea dad, you said we had to wait for you but you've been at the gym for like THREE HOURS!! We're hungry!" Mel whined with her older sisters taking her lead.

"Yea dad, we're starving!"

"We want to eat!"

"Alright, alright… You can go down and get breakfast. Mark and Eli are holding a table. Go eat!" Dave had barely finished giving his children permission and they were out the door. I didn't blame them, I was starving myself.

"Is everything okay?" Dave asked wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Yep, your girls are wonderful." The man smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"You know you're really sweaty and smelly."

"What no kiss?"

"Not until you shower." I smirked pushing him away and heading off to catch up with the girls.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter very much. It just didn't work well. Let me know what you think. Just so you all know I move to America next week. Thanks for the awesome reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Dave**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I found my children laughing and having fun with Jamie. The day before they hated her now they were acting like close friends. They were also eager to get some breakfast. Though I didn't blame them I had been at the gym for three hours. I let them go join Mark and Eli down in the restaurant and went to have a shower but not before attempting to give my girlfriend a kiss. Instead of a kiss I got pushed away and rejected because I was sweaty and smelly. I couldn't believe it my own girlfriend, the woman that I loved pushing me away because I was sweaty and smelly. It didn't take long to get over the denied kiss and I returned to my room for a shower before heading down stairs to join my family for breakfast.

"Daddy, we need to talk to you later." Mel addressed me with a mouth full of food.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea it's great."

"Ok, how about we talk in the car? We've got a couple of hour drive to the next show."

"Are we all going together?" Hailey asked referring to Jamie and Eli.

"Yep, is that okay?"

"We won't all fit."

"I have to go change the car after breakfast. We're getting an Explorer with a third row which means Mel and Eli will probably be right at the back."

"Alright we can talk then." Rachel replied before popping some fruit in her mouth. I looked over the table at everybody. This was my family; my three girls, my girlfriend and her son and Mark who was like that annoying big brother. Filling up the other tables was my extended family; cousins, some I loved hanging out with and others I couldn't stand but had to spend time with because they were family.

After lunch the girls looked after Eli while Jamie and I went to exchange vehicles.

"So what was this morning about?" I asked manoeuvring the car out of the hotel garage.

"Nothing, they just came to apologise and talk. I think they're finally seeing that I'm not Angie and I don't have two heads."

"Good, I really want you all to get along. I meant what I said last night, I really love you and I've never felt this way about anyone before." It was hard to be sentimental while driving; I wanted to give her a hug but being in the car meant I could only rub her knee.

"I love you too," she finally replied. I knew it was a difficult thing for her to say and even admit so I wasn't going to push her. Just the fact she'd told me that she'd loved me was more than I ever imagined. The vehicle exchange didn't take long and we were soon back at the hotel.

As we were coming back to the hotel after the show we didn't have much luggage to fit in the car just my gym bag, Jamie's camera bag, a backpack with books and entertainment for the girls and a backpack full of Eli's stuff. The four bags fit easily into the small space of the boot. Mel and Eli were forced back to the third row as they were the smallest and therefore needed the least amount of leg room. I was surprised at how everyone accepted their seats without complaint and fighting.

"What did you girls want to talk to me about?" I asked after pulling onto the highway.

"Well umm… Hailey?" Rachel stuttered before turning to her sister,

"Dad, ummm… Mel wants ask you something." Hailey muttered before attempting to pass whatever it was on to her youngest sister.

"Girls, don't be scared to tell him. Rachel, why don't you be spokesperson?" Jamie said turning to address my children. My girlfriend clearly knew what the girls wanted to discuss with me.

"Dad, we umm… We want to live with you." WHAT! They wanted to live with me? I couldn't believe my ears. It took everything to stay on the road I was in total shock.

"What?"

"We really want to live with you."

"That's great! I'd love you girls to live with me but it's just not practical," I sighed hating having to turn down my girls.

"Not necessarily, Jamie suggested a nanny or a house keeper kind of thing." Hailey explained.

"Yea, someone to cook for us, help us with our homework, be there and give us company. There is plenty of room and she would be there cooking for you when your home too." Mel continued, now that one of them had addressed the idea they were all eager to have their say.

"Mom and Tyson are moving to Australia and we want to stay here. We barely get to see you and if we're in Australia we never will! Jamie said that Tyson was lying when he said you didn't want us around and if that's true we want to stay with you."

"Oh girls I want you around so much and I really don't want you moving to Australia. I'd love to have you girls live with me. The nanny/house keeper idea sounds great. But will your mother agree?" I asked being the voice of logic and working out everything in my head.

"If Tyson has any say she will. I hate him so much. He thinks that because you're not around he can be our father and mom lets him." On hearing this, my blood boiled. He had no right to father my children, whether I'm around or not. I started seeing red and my grasp on the steering wheel tightened. Then I felt a hand rest on my knee. It was Jamie and that one hand was calming me down, now was not the time to get angry.

"Girls if you seriously want to come live with me then we can talk to your mom about it when they get back. I am over the moon at just the idea of it. Never did I think you girls would want to live with me, I didn't think you actually wanted to be around me."

"Dad we've always wanted to spend time with you. But you married Angie and you tried to make us go against everything we were taught growing up. Then we had Tyson telling us you didn't want us." Oh man I could kill that jerk, how dare he tell my children that I didn't want them!

"Tyson doesn't know what he's talking about," Jamie replied, "he's just jealous that he doesn't have kids of his own. Your dad loves you more than anything," I looked over at the women beside me and knew that I would marry her and we would grow old together. My hand dropped to hers, which was still on my leg, and squeezed slightly to say thank you. She just looked over and winked in response.

The rest of the trip was spent with the girls discussing everything and anything to do with moving in with me. I kept quiet and just listened to the excitement in their voices, they were serious about wanting to live with me and that was the best feeling in the world. We arrived at the arena just in time for the cafeteria to still be serving lunch. After finding my locker room the girls took Eli and headed off for food and I walked Jamie to her office. Before saying goodbye I took her in my arms,

"You are totally amazing," I whispered and pressed my lips against hers. Our tongues danced together and we became lost in our own world.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Shut up Hayden! You're just jealous I wouldn't jump into bed with you," Jamie replied without even looking at the man.

"I love you," she whispered smiling at me. My heart melted and if possible I loved her even more.

We were only doing a house show but because of her new position I didn't see Jamie again until my match. The main event was Mr Kennedy against me and I was quite happy with that. Kennedy was very charismatic, a good wrestler and a good in-ring communicator. Of course it doesn't matter how good of a wrestler you are when your opponent is being an absentminded git. I was so distracted thinking about my girls and Jamie that I wasn't taking bumps properly and a simple clothesline into the ropes sent me flying before I smashed my left shoulder against the steel steps. After a few stunned moments I stood up and attempted to move my shoulder. Pain shot through my arm and I couldn't help but fall to the ground as I screamed in agony. I couldn't move my arm let alone my shoulder and there was no way that I could finish the match. The card had called for me to win instead the Ref counted me out before helping me to the back. As we left the ring area I caught a look at Jamie and knew that the only thing keeping her from running to my aid was to stop fan gossip.

Backstage it didn't take long for the medical team to diagnose a dislocated shoulder. It was going to be very painful to put back in place but I wanted it done as quickly as possible. Jamie walked in the room just as they clicked my shoulder back in place and I screamed in agony.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"He dislocated his shoulder. Man I am so sorry that clothesline was a bit hard," Kennedy announced looking guilty.

"It's alright, I was off with the fairies it's my fault." I eventually muttered. The pain was incredible but slowly calming down.

"You're going to be out of action at least a week. Take these, they're just aspirin so you don't have to worry about steroids and addiction," one of the trainers explained handing me a bottle and putting my arm in a sling. I couldn't help but blush I'd spoken briefly about steroids and addiction to Jamie but it was really none of Kennedy's business.

"Can I take him home now?" Jamie asked the trainer, who gave her permission,

"Come on Rachel's putting everyone in the car. I could see you weren't paying attention. What were you thinking?"

"Just about you and Eli and the girls," I replied and the two of us walked in silence back to the car. I don't think that Jamie was angry just worried about me getting hurt. At the car Jamie directed me to the passenger seat and helped me with my seatbelt. The pain was still intense and I remembered I hadn't taken any pain killers so I clumsily opened the bottle of aspirin and popped two in my mouth before swallowing without water.

The next morning we had some down time before I had to head to a late afternoon signing, luckily I was right handed. I'd decided to let everybody sleep in yet I managed to wake Jamie when I headed back to my room. After a few minutes I managed to find my laptop and pull it onto my bed before turning it on. I wanted to check my email yet when I did I found one from the webmaster of my website,

'Thought you might like to see this,' and had added a link. On clicking I was taken to a gossip site article talking about the show last night. I read it and became slightly annoyed as they spoke about witnessing Jamie and I getting in the car with our children. At the bottom were pictures of the girls getting into the car and us driving out of the arena car park. My blood boiled, how dare they post pictures of my children and Eli. If they must I could accept them talking about Jamie and I but my children and Eli? That was unacceptable. Using my good hand I began to type the site an email,

'This is Dave Batista, if you so wish I can prove it to you. I was just sent a link to your article about last night. If you must say whatever you like about Jamie and I however if I see or hear about pictures or articles on my children or Jamie's child again I will ensure that this site is shut down permanently. I would like my children's privacy kept and not have their faces blasted all over the internet just to get more viewers. I request that you take this article down immediately, feel free to re-write it without mention of my children or Jamie's. This is your one and only warning. Dave.' It took about an hour to write that simple paragraph but I felt much better once it was finally sent. It didn't take long for me to receive an apology and the article was removed from the site only to be replaced by one about me asking them to take down the article.

A couple of days later my children and I returned home. The girls were petrified about talking to their mom about moving in with me but I promised I'd back them up. When Michelle and Tyson arrived I didn't get a hello just a scoffed,

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"Dislocated my shoulder the other day and flying just made it worse," I replied before offering them a drink and explaining that the girls wanted to talk to them. Several hours later the house was finally being emptied. We'd talked and talked and talked about the idea of the girls moving here and with Tyson's sly responses Michelle finally agreed. However they were going to stay with their mother until I found a 'suitable' nanny. The girls were over the moon and once they finally left I couldn't help but dance with joy. I called Jamie to share the news and we decided that when we saw each other again we would go out to dinner to celebrate.

Life was starting to look good. I had my girls, I had Eli and I had a woman that I loved more than anything and loved me back.

**A/N: WOW I had so many reviews for the last chapter I am completely overwhelmed at the response and love I've received for this story. You guys totally rock. Also next chapter is last chapter but the sequel entitled 'The Engagement' will be up shortly so make sure you keep an eye out for that. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Jamie**

Just over a year later we were in New Zealand. Dave's girls had been living with him for 10 months and despite having lost his title not long after he was still a fan favourite and therefore constantly headlined shows.

Uncle Vince had a 'brilliant' idea that would advertise WrestleMania and give the fans something to watch. He had decided that Dave would visit the All Blacks, Wallabies, AFL Premiers and NRL Champions for training sessions. Each team would give him a jersey and in return he would give each player a WrestleMania jersey, to wear during their next match.

Uncle Vince asked me to accompany Dave to the All Blacks training and as my cousin was on the team I wanted Eli to join us however Uncle Vince refused saying that he had a task for my son back at the hotel.

We arrived at the training grounds to discover the All Blacks already warming up. They turned in our direction and one of them stopped dead in his tracks,

"JAY JAY!!" He screamed rushing over to me.

"Christian!" I cried hugging my cousin. When we were younger we were inseparable, the best of friends and the exact same age. Then he learnt that girls had cooties and a few years later my family jumped the Tasman and moved to Australia. In our adult years we'd begun to grow closer but I hadn't seen him since our grandmother's funeral when Eli was just a few months old.

"Where's that little munchkin of yours? When I heard you were heading our way I hoped I was going to get to see him. He was just a baby when I last saw him. How old is he now?"

"He turned 4 a few months ago, Dave threw him a Go Diego Go party even dressed up as Diego and took all his friends on an adventure. But yea he's with Uncle Vince, the man claimed he had a top secret task for him. He'll be at the show tonight."

"Great and I hear you're dating one of those lug wrestlers?" My cousin asked noting my comment about Dave.

"Actually I'm dating THAT lug wrestling," I couldn't help but laugh as Christian realised Dave was in ear shot, "oh and I love him so you guys better be nice." I'd gotten used to saying that I loved the man and given the chance I'd shout it off the roof tops.

"Oh, little Jay Jay is in love!" My cousin teased getting a playful smack for his efforts.

"On the topic of love how is Jess and the kids?"

"Great, Jess is pregnant with TWINS!"

"Again? How many will that be now?"

"Six, I always said that I wanted a big family," Christian grinned proudly. We shared another hug before we were interrupted,

"EW, Christian she's your cousin! THAT IS SO WRONG! Besides I am the one who should be getting the hugs"

"Sorry Shane, I don't swing that way." My cousin shot back at his best friend and team mate.

"Aww poor Shaney." I laughed giving the man a hug; it was great to catch up with family and friends that I hadn't seen in years.

"Aw thanks Jamie, anyway coach sent me over to break up this reunion. We've got to train that big oath. I hate these gimmick training sessions. This guy looks like he doesn't even have the brain cells to work out that he needs to at least hold out his hands to catch the ball." Christian struggled not to crack up laughing as we reached the others.

"Shane I'd like you to meet Dave, my boyfriend, and trust me he is definitely a good catch." Shane's face was priceless. I just brushed his comments off as another case of foot in mouth disease.

The training session went off without a hitch and I managed to get some good photos of the jersey exchange and Dave stripping. Everybody was taking a break and Dave came over wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. I faintly heard the sound of a camera clicking and sure enough Christian had stolen my camera and taken a photo of the kiss. When I was going through the photos later I found the picture and automatically fell in love with it. I planned to get it framed and give to Dave as a gift. After the training session Dave and I returned to the limo that Uncle Vince had lent us and supposedly headed back to the hotel.

I didn't notice that the road had gotten steeper with more curves than a normal Wellington road. I was too busy talking with my boyfriend. It wasn't until the limo stopped and the driver opened the door that I realised we weren't anywhere near our hotel. Instead we were at one of my favourite places in the world, on top of Mount Victoria looking out over Wellington Harbour and the sound. I wanted to take my camera but Dave insisted I leave it behind and at his instruction I stood near the edge looking over the sound. On a clear day you could see the South Island but in typical New Zealand fashion it wasn't a clear day. It didn't matter though the view was still beautiful. I felt Dave's arms wrap around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Dave's deep voice asked a question,

"What are you doing the rest of your life?"

"What?" I asked turning to him, "I don't even know what I'm doing the rest of this week how am I meant to know what I'm doing the rest of my life?"

"Well whatever you do what would you say to doing it with me?" Huh? I was completely confused at what was going on. Dave had let go and was now standing in front of me. He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped to his knee, the view of Wellington Harbour spread out behind him,

"Jamie will you please marry me?" He asked holding out a ring. Oh my gosh! I didn't know what to say I couldn't believe my eyes or ears.

"What?"

"I love you so much, my kids love you, your son loves me and I really hope that you love me as much as you say you do. So will you please be my wife? I want nothing more than to grow old with you," I was speechless I couldn't believe this was happening I was sure I was being Punk'd or something. "We have everyone's blessing; I wanted to do this right. I asked your mom, your dad, your step dad, the kids, Alex, everyone could think of even Christian. All that's left is for you to say yes. I'll ask one more time, Jamie will you please marry me?"

"Yes," I finally stuttered out. Dave's face beamed as he spun me around and kissed me.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. It was the ring I'd seen a few months earlier and mentioned to Alex as one that I would love.

"How'd you know?"

"I was borrowing your computer and you had it saved in your favourites and I borrowed your other ring to get the size." He replied grinning. I looked at him and realised I'd just agreed to marry him, I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man and it was something I wanted more than anything on this Earth.

"Sir, Madam, your lunch is ready," the chauffer said interrupting us. Laid out on a near by picnic blanket was what I would call a perfect picnic lunch; Champaign and cheese and ham bread rolls with melted chocolate and fruit for desert. I was still in shock through lunch and couldn't stop looking between the ring and Dave, my fiancé, I could really get used to that.

During lunch the skies cleared and for a few minutes you could see the faint outline of the South Island in the distance. It was truly perfect. To me the image of the South Island gave me hope; it said that while the skies have been grey there is a whole other world just waiting on the horizon. I was ready to venture to that other world. It was time to move on from the past and start again. Dave loved me for me; he would never try and force me into anything. I had the perfect man and the perfect role model for my son. I guess my mom was right when she said that I'd meet some wrestler and fall in love because there I was agreeing to spend the rest of my life with one of them.

We got back to the hotel an hour before the show and were certain that we'd be in trouble as I'd missed rehearsal and Dave hadn't had a chance to discuss his match. Instead we had everyone rushing around wanting to know what had happened and to see the ring. It seemed like the entire company was in on the secret including my son. He didn't quite understand what it would mean but he realised that Dave would always be around and after the wedding we'd be living with Dave and the girls.

"When you marry mommy will you be my daddy?" Eli asked Dave with a quite serious look on his face. I waited with bated breath to see Dave's reaction I wanted nothing more than for Dave to be Eli's father but I wasn't going to push anything,

"Kind of, it would make me your step-daddy,"

"What's that?"

"It means that I will be your daddy but not legally. If something happens to your mom you'll go to your grandparents because I'm not your real dad,"

"But I want you to be my real daddy!" I knew where this was going, Dave had already adopted one of his partners kids would he even dare contemplate the idea again?

"I would like to be your real daddy too but I can never be your real daddy. The best I can do is to adopt you and become your legal dad."

"Like you did with Rachel?" Eli asked, he was clearly picking this up quite well.

"Exactly like I did with Rachel,"

"Why can't you do that for me?"

"I'd have to talk to your mom about that another day. How about for now we do some colouring?" Dave said redirecting the conversation. I wasn't sure if Dave wanted what my son was asking, I knew that I did but we'd have to wait for another day to discuss it.

Dave had roomed with us for the better part of a year and the night of our engagement was no different. There was still no sex or anything that could be remotely considered as a sexual act. I was ready to move on from my past but I wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time. If I was going to be sexually involved with this man I wanted it to mean something. Neither of us wanted sex based relationships and we both seemed content just to sleep in each others arms. Being in Dave's arms made me feel the safest I could ever remember feeling. He had shown me that not all men were like Conner and I actually believed him. I looked at the sleeping man beside me and I realised I was happy and I was truly ready to grow old with this man.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than usual but it just seemed to stop there… I'll hopefully post the first chapter of The Engagement either tonight or before I move to America on Wednesday. Thanks for you reviews and support and I hope you continue with the journey when The Engagement is posted. **


End file.
